Winter's Warmth
by quijibo7609
Summary: Qrow is aggravating. Jaune thinks so. Winter thinks so. A strange agreement that leads them down a surprisingly long path. It's not a particularly easy path, but one ultimately worth traveling down. Especially together. Rated Teen for Teen stuff, and the fact I think Qrow swears in his head.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be AU starting with the end of Volume 5, but the story as we know and understand it is canonical up until that.**

 **So this idea got kicked around WiP's Winter-Knight Channel for a week or so. I am putting it together, but the original premise was purely proposed by Cursed Idiot. 264** **th** **Wolfgarde came up with a lot of the plot elements. DDRdrei, and Spooky Graves also threw in their own two cents. I merely put together a simple solution to get the ball rolling and collated the others' disparate ideas into a timeline. So yet again, this is a fanfiction written by me incorporating the ideas of smarter people.**

 **PS- this is Winter-Knight. So they get together, so if the intro throws you a bit, understand I never intended the outcome to be in question.**

* * *

 _The man was old. Not elderly, not seasoned, just… old. Time had stripped him of too much to be described with any other term. His shoulders were hunched, as he no longer had the strength to square them. He limped, not in pain, but because his spindly legs were too frail to support him. His breath whistled, his eyes saw little, and his heart was indeed broken. The massive cathedral waited in absolute silence for him to speak, but one glance of the ornate casket was enough for the man to completely forget their existence._

 _One brief moment, and he understood what the rest of his life would be._

" _Friends," he began with a smile that was but a shadow. The old man had never felt less like smiling. His rheumy eyes blinked back tears, "Family, and loved ones. We gather today to mourn the passing of Winter Arc-Schnee. Beloved great-grandmother, grandmother, mother, sister, daughter…," he paused, let out a shuddering breath, "and wife."_

 _The man had been many things in his life, including a hunter, a general, a diplomat, an ambassador, and even briefly a councilman during Mantle's re-founding. Public speaking had once been second nature for him. Here though, here he looked lost. Lost. Old. And now alone. Jaune looked at his meager notes. His failing eyesight not helped by his tears. He felt helpless frustration build. Then something in him, something he often lamented, responded._

 _The scattered remains of his prickly pride and ego came to the fore. And maybe, just this once, that was a good thing. Maybe they helped a small miracle happen. A small bit of magic in a world that was rapidly forgetting such things were ever more than fairy tales._

 _Jaune, his sparse hair as white as that of his beloved wife's, eyes so nearsighted the audience was little more than a blur, and now so frail he had to grip the podium to remain upright, tapped into that pride for strength. And it responded._

 _He briefly paused. Then he gently placed his notes in the pocket of his immaculately fitted black coat. Jaune was ninety-three years old, a survivor of the Secret Wars and the two wars they had spawned, and damned if he was going to fall apart here. Winter would never forgive him if he did, she had invested too much time piecing him back together._

 _He thought of his wife, not as she had been the last two months, or last two years, but as she had been when he discovered in which direction his heart truly lay. For the first time in a long time, Jaune Arc remembered what it was to be young and… in love._

" _There are many words I could use to describe Winter." Everyone heard his voice firm. A smile that was much more than a shadow tugged at his lips. His notes, so painstakingly crafted over the last week crackled loudly in his pocket in one last desperate protest before they were forgotten. "I think formidable would come to most people's minds, and make no mistake Winter was that word personified more times than I could count. She could level a gaze that injured the soul when you were fool enough to cross her. General James Ironwood himself once stated he feared that gaze every bit as much as that of his own wife. If you never met the late Glynda Goodwitch, just trust me that is a powerful comparison indeed._

" _Yes formidable is an appropriate word. Heroic would be how her beloved sister Weiss would likely describe her, were she still with us. Weiss could regale you with stories of the Secret Wars, including the time the two Schnee Sisters held out for two months in Mantle's Dust Mine. That feat was as much of a miracle as any I have ever seen, and believe it or not I once knew a bonafide wizard." Titters happened in the audience, most thinking he was joking and too very few left that knew better. "Sixty days against the Grimm, SDC, and the demented Arthur Watts himself before the indomitable Ruby Rose and I could arrive with a relief force. Weiss said Winter never once lost hope during that fight. More than three hundred of Atlas's soldiers and nearly five hundred faunus workers survived the siege as a result of that heroism." Jaune laughed, there was no wheeze in it, nor in his breath. Something that had not been the case this morning, yesterday, or any day for far too long. "Although those survivors might also describe her as heroic, I think I accidently cemented 'awkward' as their lasting impression of her. As I recall I made quite the scene when we were reunited. But I have no regrets. Much to her annoyance, and often to her hidden pleasure, making Winter blush was one of my great joys throughout life."_

 _The audience laughed, as the old man really got into his narration. "Our daughters might describe her as loving. Our son, who had the misfortune to take after myself, would undoubtedly describe her as stern. Ruby would call her intimidating. Yes there was a time when the all-mighty Ruby Rose would flee in the opposite direction at Winter's mere appearance… a time that went on for some months as I recall." There was an indignant squawk from the audience, and Jaune smiled in the direction of his life-long friend._

" _Bitch would be the word Qrow Branwen would choose to describe Winter. Although 'Frost Bitch' was the more complete title. If you ever met Qrow, you would understand that if I failed to include his favorite word for Winter he'd haunt my dreams until the day I finally die. And, no offense Ruby, I really don't want to dream of Qrow even if I miss him terribly. Also, and in fairness to the man's memory, it's not like Qrow was wrong. Winter could be a monster of a bitch when she was inclined." Jaune paused, tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but the look of contentment enraptured the audience. "Didn't mean Winter loved less, it more meant that Winter fought harder. Harder than anyone I ever met. It just so happened that if her opponent was named Qrow Branwen, she would fight a great deal meaner as well." Ruby laughed, even after all these years that laughter carried. Jaune couldn't see her. No miracle was that great in this day and age, but it was a blessed kindness that he could still hear it. One worth cherishing. "Winter was strong, too." Jaune's voice hitched but he quickly recovered, "So Strong that Raven herself refused to cross her, not after their first run in anyways. A meeting Raven rather quickly regretted. I think watching Raven run for dear life is what finally cemented Winter and Qrow as good friends." Jaune paused._

" _Which doesn't really answer the question. What word would I use to describe Winter? What was Winter to me?" Jaune's smile was that of his youth, it looked strange on the face of the old man he had become. Strange, but not ill-fitting. "Not to others, but to the old man rambling before you. I honestly did not know, in my head. Not even when I took to the podium. But I've always known in my soul. Even if it is shattered now. My soul still knows. It will always know._

" _Today, I face my first spring without her. As I feel the emptiness she leaves with her passing, I can only describe Winter with one word. Warmth."_

* * *

/\

* * *

Weiss often moved like she was ice-skating. Graceful pirouettes, elegant hand motions, the beautiful sparkle of blue as she launched some other unblockable attack right into your face. Jaune sighed. He wasn't even really sure what hit him this time, it was just a white blurry beam of light that came out of nowhere and struck with the force of dust train. The impact blew him straight off his feet and halfway across the courtyard. He did see, and also recognize, the strange elastic black glyph he landed in, but was unable to move before it turned into a spinning red one.

He's been hit by this before, several times now. It was some kind of evil trampoline. "Damn it," he whispered when the trap sprung and the blond teen was slung the other direction with little say in the matter.

Tumbling through the air with his well renowned lack of grace, he was then hit by the weird yellow circle Weiss brought out when she wanted something sped up. Thus his leisurely tumble suddenly gained alarming velocity. He was at least fortunate enough that the stone wall of a helpful building cushioned his head-long impact… an impact a good thirty feet above the ground. He was grumbling as he fell.

Jaune hit the ground with a roll. Shaking the cobwebs free before he even landed. Depressingly, being launched head-first into things was something of a pattern in his life. Good thing too, since maintaining focus while fighting off concussions was proving a useful skill. One that enabled him to avoid the charge of a silvery-white Boarbatusk. It may have missed him by little more than a hair's breadth, but it did miss him. So he could be thankful for that he supposed. Jaune dispatched it before the Grimm, or more accurately the petite white demon that controlled it, could reorient on him.

Jaune briefly considered his options while Weiss's summon disappeared in silvery sparkles. The white huntress was smirking, and why not since all he had managed in the spar so far was denting the architecture. Even in that unfortunate achievement, Weiss was more responsible for that than he. I mean to you blame the rock that goes through the window or the person that actually threw it?

Jaune watched as she skated and danced her smug way to the other side of the courtyard, again, ready to unleash something else awful from her playbook of horrors. Jaune's playbook was significantly smaller. There was only real two plans of action he could come up with. Option one was Jaune to just wait until Weiss ran out of dust, which had honestly happened before. This option had the obvious drawbacks of taking a long time and including a rather hefty amount of pain and humiliation. So he chose option two. He charged. For the life of him, he couldn't think of a better plan.

The spinning Schnee glyph beneath the heiress's feet was Jaune's biggest problem. It kept her well beyond arm's reach, giving the huntress ample time for more glyphs, laser beams, summoned monsters, dust explosions… it wasn't really fair. Not having any kind of ranged option, Jaune was essentially forced to tank the myriad of angled and often bizarre attacks delivered by his so-called friend.

This really shouldn't count as sparring, it was more a one-sided shooting gallery.

A white crystalline Beowulf snarled from his left. Jaune had seen the glyph spinning, but like most times, there was precious little he could do about it. Especially given that Weiss had positioned it opposite herself, sandwiching him between monsters. Jaune focused on the greater danger, and tracked the Beowulf with his ears but not his eyes. It would assuredly come from his blind side, and probably hurt fiercely when it did, but turning your gaze from the little white hellion was nothing short of suicide… short, Weiss, damn it Yang.

The terrible pun proved distracting enough for Jaune to stumble into one of Weiss's mines. They were nearly invisible once the glyph faded, but he had noticed her setting it earlier. He felt stupid more than anything as raw electrical current danced all over is armor. His hair, notoriously messy, became even wilder, but it barely forced a stumble. He used his shield to block another white laser streak, having seen her prep it this time, the impact driving is forearm straight into his face. Ouch. Then he continued to do the one thing he could do. Jaune moved forward, closer to Weiss, in the hopes of cutting off at least some of her real-estate. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could flick blood at her as she zipped past. Take that dress! Stained forever! Take your victories where you can find them right?

Then Weiss had an unexpected moment of hesitation. Jaune took the opportunity to try and outguess her. The mine hadn't slowed him, but Jaune realized he still wasn't reacting to the Beowulf charging him from the back. He saw her focus shift ever so slightly as she altered whatever plan she had crafted. He hadn't honestly meant to bait her, but now he tried to sell it. Making sure not to smile when Weiss decided not to dance away but instead capitalize on what she obviously thought was a golden opportunity.

Jaune could almost feel the claws bearing down, but didn't turn. He was ready for the pain. Pain was kind of an old friend these days, and this pain lead to opportunity. This opportunity centered on one of Weiss's very few weaknesses. Weiss moved much slower when she concentrated on her summons, and a much slower Weiss at least gave him the faint hope of actually connecting with a swing.

The Beowulf jumped into his back, but Jaune bore the impact with a flare of Aura, rolling forward while doing so. This negated the damage from the impact as well as those first few moments when claws sought something softer than the steel of his armor. Against and actual Grimm, this would be much more dangerous, but Weiss's summons weren't nearly as vicious. Claws raked, and Jaune took a definite hit to his aura, but he rolled to his feet relatively easily. With a move Pyrrha had ingrained in him last year… a quick spin and a casual sweep of his sword, Jaune severed one of the Beowulf's legs at the knee. When he came out of the pirouette, his feet setting, his shoulders squaring, Jaune was closer to Weiss's body than he had been for the last ten minutes. Since their spar began.

Her smirk was far from comforting though. A chamber in Myrtenaster clicked, flaring blue, as she sprung her trap.

Believe it or not, and Weiss certainly had some difficulty doing so, it was Jaune's turn to smirk. He was completely ready for this.

* * *

Weiss sparred with Jaune almost daily now. He was leaps and bounds better that he had been while attending Beacon, and fighting him tested the limits of her endurance. This round had taken nearly ten minutes, an absurd amount of time. The length of the matches, dictated solely by the blond knight's amazing resiliency, were actually quite astounding. Jaune was nearly impossible for Weiss to put down. Sure Nora could do it, Yang as well, but Weiss didn't really have a method for launching Jaune briefly into low orbit which was their preferred method of dealing with him.

So Weiss peppered him with every conceivable thing in her repertoire. All the while running for dear life lest he catch her. She even had to use time dilation from time to time to maintain a safe distance. Especially when he did things like waltz through a glyph laced with enough electrical dust to explode an Ursa. Waltz through it and still get is shield up in time... Seriously? That move had slain an Armored Gigas and all she got out of Jaune was a muffled, "Ouch."

Seriously, if Haven wasn't supplying team RWBY's dust free of charge, Weiss didn't think she could afford sparring with Jaune. There was a distinct possibility her father might not be able to afford sparring with Jaune, at least not daily.

To Weiss's absolute surprise, Jaune had a vastly different reaction to the blast of ice dust she leveled at him. She expected a raised shield to become fully engulfed in a pillar of ice while she zipped past and readied her next series of remarkably ineffective attacks. That wasn't what happened.

Jaune's shield collapsed into it sheath form just as she unleashed. He chose to block her attack with his arm, a collapsed sheath, and nothing else. The dust attack encased Jaune's lead leg and most of his left side in a veritable pillar of ice. Weiss blinked, confused. What was the point of that? Then the ice shattered as Jaune's shield expanded again. Arc crest over a golden crown flared into the heiress's face as Jaune moved with a surge of strength Weiss had forgotten he now possessed. Weiss knew she had again underestimated him, and now the blond knight was upon her.

She was buffeted hard by a shield slam, but managed to duck a quick cut to her face. Only to realize the off balance swipe was more a feint. Jaune was easily a foot taller and weighed more than double what she did, and that was before he put on the armor. In close quarters, this was rather problematic. The knee to her thigh didn't hit all that hard. Yang would have shrugged it off, barely noticing it. But it hit hard enough to lift Weiss a few inches in the air. This separated her from the movement glyph at her feet, causing it to instantly disappear.

Up close and tight, Ruby could have vanished leaving him grasping nothing but rose petals. Blake could have confused him with a myriad of shadow clones. Yang could just punch him hard, or harder depending on how she felt at the moment. Weiss couldn't do any of those things.

She tried to step back, needing a half-second to reestablish her movement glyph, but Jaune paced her. He denied her. Mostly, when she fought Jaune these days, it was his unrelenting resiliency that concerned her. Here though, when she couldn't freely move around him, his strength became a more daunting concern.

The swing from Corcea Mors was measured, but well balanced and it caused Myrtenaster to ring painfully in her hand. Weiss's retreated further; Jaune kept up the pressure. She did notice his shield wasn't quite positioned correctly, being too high and too far to the side and so exploited that fact. Her rapier, being shorter than Crocea Mors, managed to score glancing hits around his out of place shield, especially at the right side of his chest and lead leg. It barely phased him, he just continued to press on recklessly. Never bothering to reposition his shield, himself, or to even parry anything that wasn't aimed at his face. Jaune just continued to come forward and shove her back.

Weiss's back foot felt something hard, and she instantly recognized it as the courtyard's wall. She wanted to move right, away from the very dangerous long sword, and then realized why Jaune's shield was placed so strangely. It was being used to coral her more than to protect him, he was willing to accept the punishing hits, just to make sure she couldn't move to is left. Well couldn't move without turning her back and risking a devastating blow from Jaune's heavier weapon. A weapon wielded by his vastly superior strength. Anchored by his greater mass. Sure she could likely score a hit herself, maybe two, but that wasn't a trade she wanted any part of.

He gloated. It was a brief foolish mistake. And it was enough.

"I finally got you."

Weiss disagreed. He had _ALMOST_ had her.

Jaune's gloating allowed Weiss to plant her back foot on the wall, the better anchoring point allowing her to leverage a powerful thrust thrust at his face. To no one's surprise, Jaune caught the thrust with the bare hand of his shield arm. The attack was telegraphed enough for him to do so, and his face was obvious enough a vulnerability to be prepared for such a lunge.

His greater strength and weight stopped Weiss's momentum with ease. White aura flared around his hand as whatever small cuts that opened were instantly healed. But the lunge did make him step back to balance himself. This slightly delayed the timing of Jaune's strike. It was enough.

Crocea Mors started to descend, Jaune swinging like he meant it this time. Weiss smirked. It was already too late. After all, the dust she needed was only one cylinder over.

Checkmate.

Jaune's head briefly disappeared in the resulting fireball.

* * *

/\

* * *

"You burned off my eyebrows didn't you." Jaune deadpanned.

"Stop exaggerating. I merely lit them on fire." was Weiss's laughing response.

Jaune brushed the left side of his face, and his hand came back sooty. He also didn't feel his eyebrow. He looked at her and pouted. Weiss who was not known for being overly sympathetic to others, especially others named Jaune Arc, chose to keep laughing at him.

"I am so telling Ruby on you."

Ruby's puppy-dog eyes were a valid threat, but Weiss wasn't remotely worried. When Jaune had been laying there dazed, Weiss had been smart enough to snap a few pictures. Ruby forgiveness was absolutely assured. His left eyebrow was, in fact, completely gone. It honestly looked hysterical. If there was one thing team RWBY had taught Weiss, it was staying angry while laughing was a markedly difficult feat.

Weiss shook her head, "You are much better you know," she complimented him. Sipping water, and checking the astoundingly low levels of dust left in Myrtenaster. Drat, she was going to walk all the way back to the armory… again.

"Considering my skills when we met, not really difficult." His smile wasn't rueful. It was something else. Something darker.

Weiss felt her good mood pop the instant Jaune insulted himself. Jaune's self-mockery wasn't uncommon. It wasn't out of humility either, nor even a form self-depreciating humor. Such things were admirable in moderation. Jaune's words were simple self-loathing. Weiss was concerned. They were all concerned, but concerned as she was, Weiss was still hesitant to say anything. Make no mistake, Weiss wanted to call him on it. Given the fact he had saved her life, the huntress was almost desperate to do so. In the end, her hesitation led to her chickening out. They were becoming friends. Weiss was absolutely sure of it, but given how poorly the two had started, she wasn't quite comfortable enough with their relationship to criticize his behavior. Not now. Not yet. Weiss thought of how long it took her and Ruby to bond. Weiss was not going to repeat obvious mistakes. Weiss now understood true friends were too precious to risk driving away.

So she changed the subject.

"What supplies do we need to get in town tomorrow?"

Jaune pulled out his scroll. This put him in left profile to the huntress. The side covered with soot. The side that no longer had an eyebrow. It helped her mood immeasurably. Weiss's hands itched to take another picture, but that would give the game away. "Cold weather gear. Especially if what you've told me about Atlas in winter is true. You, Yang, and Blake need tents and sleeping bags as well. We also need whatever is on Ruby's list to keep our weapons from freezing solid out in the cold."

"She has a plan?"

Jaune smirked, "Ruby always has a plan."

"That is not always a good thing."

Jaune considered, "Well I can enlist Nora in the strategy sessions, she's the next most tech savvy among us."

Weiss paled. Weiss wasn't certain why, but Nora had recently become a vocal proponent of flamethrowers. "I withdraw my complaint." The huntress sighed, rather forlornly. "I don't supposed we can just stay in the Garden Palace Hotel?"

Jaune looked at her. "Well, you've seen our budget. You tell me."

Weiss thought of the beautiful hot springs and its amazing indoor tropical garden. A garden complete with a slide through the world's largest aquarium. She imagined, briefly, being able to stay there with her friends. Real friends. It would be nice.

She honestly had no idea what it cost to stay there, but being realistic, "Probably not."

Jaune nodded. "We need a few other things. I lost my pack and cooking gear when Ruby and I carried Qrow to Kuroyuri. Some maps will help. Also, you need new hiking boots, your footwear is frankly ridiculous."

Weiss didn't appreciate the comment, "My shoes…"

Jaune interrupted, "Will cause frostbite in the snow, be brutally tiring over irregular terrain, and if you insist on wearing them year round, will cause you to have a bad back before you're thirty."

Weiss harrumphed a bit, easy for him to say. In flats she wasn't even five feet tall. She'd be shorter than Ruby. "Blake wears heels."

"I know. She's going to need boots as well."

Weiss got a bit desperate, "Pyrrha also wore heels."

Jaune's voice hardened, "Yeah well, she's not making the trip is she?"

Weiss paled at her mistake, "I-I'm sorry."

Jaune looked at her, she watched his anger fade into his misery. The expression made her feel as good as his apology, "Don't worry about it, I'm the one that's sorry."

There it was again, the self-loathing. Desperate she opened her mouth-

"Ice Queen, trust me when I say you have no idea!" It took a moment to decide, but Weiss was… relieved.

* * *

/\

* * *

The Ice Queen was probably having a bad day. Well technically, she was probably having a bad year. The political aftermath of Jimmy losing control of his little machines, and then said machines tearing apart a friendly kingdom, probably hadn't been easy to deal with. And Ice Queen, who had obviously hitched herself to Roboprick's wagon rather thoroughly, couldn't have had an easy time dealing with the fallout. Schnee or not, the ensuing shit storm had probably stained her career thoroughly.

Qrow wasn't overly sympathetic. Actually, he wasn't remotely sympathetic. Jimmy had been the one to field his army, causing unrest. Jimmy had been stupid enough to have the whole ridiculous menagerie be controlled from one lousy access point. Then Jimmy had also been incompetent enough to lose control of that point to whatever psychopath had taken over. All with no contingency plans should the worst happen. When that psychopath had unleashed the Tin Can's tin cans upon everything and anything they could, there wasn't a damned thing anyone could do but stop them one at a time. Jimmy had played right into the hands of Salem's queen, in complete spite of Ozpin's warnings that he was doing so. Well over a thousand people died as a result of Jimmy being Jimmy, and they were all damned lucky it wasn't worse.

Well not lucky, Glynda Goodwitch was too prepared and too competent to be dismissed with a term like 'lucky.' Glynda had rallied the defenders, and was instrumental in leading a counterstrike against the Grimm spawning at Beacon. She had almost single handedly built the inner walls that further separated the destroyed school from the main city. The letters Port sent to Qrow were filled with nothing but his praises for Glynda. Port sent those... in letters... in which he had yet to mention himself... even once. As impressive as what Rubes did in the tower, Glynda was the ultimate hero of the hour. When all others failed, she had refused to do so. If luck came into the equation then everyone was just damned lucky that Oz had recruited her.

Yeah, in that way they were all lucky. Especially Roboprick who would be in chains if she hadn't been there to contain his monumental fuck-up. If Oz hadn't had a reliable fail-safe.

And now Jimmy, having learned nothing, was trying to take control. Qrow took a swig, ignoring the look from the stuck-up-block-of-human-shaped-ice.

"Want one?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Pass." She growled in response.

He shrugged, tipping it back until his flask was dry. The booze hit like that spark-plug's hammer. Hard, and with a mild hint of pink haze at the edges. Qrow burped in appreciation.

"Must you?"

Funny, booze usually made pains-in-the-ass a bit more tolerable. Maybe he just needed more. Yeah more sounded like a good plan, but more would have to wait for later. Still, a response would be polite. Right?

"I think I must." There politeness personified.

"Why General Ironwood continues to tolerate you and your foolishness is beyond me."

Qrow knew she had no idea what was really going on. Qrow even knew why Jimmy kept her in the dark. He even agreed with General Rustbucket's reasoning. Somewhat. So Qrow would normally be happy to just ignore the frosty bitch, at least until she was clued in. Problem was, Oz and Jimmy kept pushing the two of them together. Qrow guessed it was so they could have some sort of working relationship. Either that or Oz was still pissed about that time he paid back Tai for the skirt fiasco. Bastard had deserved it. Even if it had gotten Qrow one hell of a date to the dance.

Qrow decided to answer Ice Queen's question, he was trying to be polite after all.

"No idea, but if I had to guess…. It's probably to keep Jimmy from leading all you white-clad lemmings off the nearest cliff."

Frost bitch huffed. She did that a lot. Probably an Atlas technique that allowed someone to breathe while their head was shoved up their own ass. Roboprick had doubtless perfected it. It was probably required reading at his academy. Qrow put his flask to his lips, only to lament there was nothing left. It was kind of tragic in its own way.

"You could at least inform me where my sister's domicile is located?"

Qrow looked at her. Who uses a word like 'domicile?' "I wonder. How did they get it all the way up there?"

The least fun woman on Remnant looked like she wouldn't take the bait. Honestly, her and Jimmy really should just get over their hang-ups and commence with the joyless sex already, but then to his glee she grabbed ahold of that bait and swallowed it whole. "How did who, get what, where Qrow?"

Qrow blinked, he may have indulged a bit too much and his mind was bit fuzzy. That Mistali stuff really did hit like spark plug's hammer, "That's a lot of those question-type words."

"Interrogative words. Don't change the subject."

The fact she knew what those words were called helped Qrow remember. Channeling his best lecture voice, the one he used when teaching at Signal… he briefly wondered if he was still employed there… Qrow enlightened her as to the specifics of his question. "I was contemplating the methodology used during the insertion of the second largest stick to ever completely disappear into a human rectum." Qrow smiled as the Ice Queen's eye narrowed, "especially since I assume your anus isn't mechanical like Jimmy's is."

She reached for her saber, Qrow laughed and just kept walking. "So you know Ice Queen, I'm not nearly as drunk as the last time we fought. I think you'd prefer Kid Sis seeing you upright and not laid-out on a stretcher."

"You're an irredeemable ass."

Qrow kept laughing at her, "Ice Queen, you have no idea!" They rounded the corner only to bump into what the evil witch had been searching for. He kind of felt bad for Ruby's partner.

A feeling that was utterly lost on the smaller Schnee. The little snow princess piped right up. "Winter!" She radiated joy, and Qrow liked her a little bit more. He was growing rather fond of Ruby's partner. Sure the little princess sometimes tried to be a clone of Mistress Ice Cube too much for his tastes, but she never bothered to hide her joy. Not when it mattered anyways.

Qrow looked at the unblinking façade of bitchiness to his side. Ice Queen's face didn't soften. She didn't smile. All the little princess's warmth evaporated in the arctic gaze of her evil elder sister. Frost Bitch at least gave her sister a nod. Whoop-de-fucken-do.

* * *

Winter had come to despise the man beside her. The man took pleasure in the faults of others with a gusto that rivaled the worst of the Atasian high society. Drinking made her uncomfortable, and the man just reveled in getting smashed in her presence. Worst of all though, Qrow was less capable of being transparent than Jacques Schnee himself. That General Ironwood had insisted this man be the one to lead her to her beloved sister was a cruelty Winter didn't feel she had earned.

Winter badly wanted to see her sister, so much so she hadn't even uttered a protest at her unseemly guide. Weiss had nearly died during the White Fang's attack on Haven. An attack commenced with the complete complicity of the school's now deceased headmaster. Winter, who had seen the horror of Mantle's dust mines, did not hate the faunus… but she was now having difficulty trusting them and that was shaming in and of itself. Possibly damning as well.

Winter sighed as the jackass prattled away.

Of course Winter would have been content to just walk in silence, but the awful man beside her wouldn't grant her that kindness. He insulted, he teased…, he drank. When they finally rounded a corner and found her little sister, Winter's relief was a palpable thing. Both in seeing Weiss alive and well, but also that it meant Qrow could leave and crawl back to whatever rock he resided under. Although, being honest, seeing that Weiss was fine was the greater cause for relief. Hearing someone is safe is substantially different than seeing someone is safe. Incidentally, as Winter had almost failed to notice, there was a blond boy with her sister. The boy's face looked distinctly scorched, but otherwise she paid him no mind.

"Winter!" The unbridled joy in Weiss's tone hit her in a wave. One she cherished, but found difficulty acknowledging. Going your entire life where any show of emotion was subject to scrutiny, usually by a person who either wished to use you or harm you, made you armor yourself.

Winter wanted very much to hug her sister. To hold her and tell her she was loved, with only a little deserved chastisement for her being so careless. Winter wanted to make sure Weiss was okay, and for Weiss to understand how much that fact meant to the elder sister. But she didn't. Not with the unknown boy who may conceivably wish Weiss harm. Certainly not with the smirking 'former' bandit so close. A bandit who certainly wished harm upon Winter and General Ironwood.

So Winter nodded politely instead. She expected Weiss to pull up into a proper greeting. That was not to be the case as Weiss hit her chest high and hugged her hard enough to make breathing difficult. It was somewhat… overwhelming.

"I am so happy to see you!" Weiss beamed from her nest in Winter's cleavage.

Winter smiled, a soft smile, and squeezed her very briefly to convey the relief she felt, but appearances had to be maintained, "Weiss control yourself, this display…"

Weiss snorted at her, and then giggled. "Come! You need to meet Jaune." Winter was somewhat dumbstruck. Weiss had interrupted her. Wait! Was Weiss laughing at her?

The boy stood. He didn't really look like much, which was doubtlessly why Winter had nearly overlooked him. The most distinctive thing currently about him was the fact half his face was covered in soot… and was one of his eyebrows missing? A distinct possibility dawned in Winter's mind. Was this Weiss's chosen paramour? Was this why she had fled the safety of their father's estate?

The boy, to his credit, did show proper manners and waited for Weiss to introduce them.

"Jaune this is my sister, Atlas Specialist First Class Winter Schnee. Winter this is my good friend Jaune Arc, who was a fellow student at Beacon." Winter noticed Jaune Arc's less than subtle glance when Weiss introduced them as 'good friends.'

Paramour then. One Weiss wanted Winter to meet, but wasn't quite willing to acknowledge. Granted, Winter had not seen Weiss in nearly a year, and that year had been markedly eventful. Wanting to put off such matters, especially in front of the likes of Qrow Branwen, was understandable. Understandable, but It did not save the boy from Winter's scrutiny.

He needed a shave. He definitely needed a haircut. And why was that hair in such a wild tangle? He looked like he stuck his finger in a fully charged dust socket. His clothes were rather filthy, and from this distance she could definitely tell he needed a shower.

"Jaune was the one who saved my life." Winter swallowed. That… explained much. Weiss was likely infatuated with him do to trauma. Still, such a debt needed to be acknowledged.

Winter dropped into a perfect curtsy, "You have my gratitude and the gratitude of the Schnee family."

The boy had been scratching the back of his head; a physical tic Winter had already decided was annoying. But, to his credit, when she offered her formal gratitude, he instantly straightened. With a formal nod in acceptance of her thanks he simply added, "Weiss is a friend."

Winter noticed Weiss beam. The boy had picked-up on Weiss's chosen method of proceeding. Also he didn't seem hurt by it. No childish histrionics. Another decided mark in his favor. Still, Winter felt the need to address the goliath in the parlor.

"Mr. Arc, may I inquire what happened to your face."

The boy smiled, and he was rather charming when he smiled, "Specialist Schnee. In a spar with your sister, I made the decision to grab ahold of the wrong end of a veritable dust rapier. Weiss promptly demonstrated why that wasn't a sound tactical decision." Winter blinked and found it very difficult not to smile. "Also my eyebrows are missing aren't they?"

Winter laughed. It was startling to everyone present. Weiss, Qrow, and Winter herself. Everyone but Jaune… Mr. Arc apparently. He didn't react at all to a Schnee laughing at him. For that fact, Winter decided the boy had earned a rather favorable first impression. Even above the fact that he saved her sister.

"Only the left one," she commented dryly. Winter glanced and saw Weiss almost vibrating with happiness. Winter smiled at her sister, trying to convey that she rather liked Weiss's chosen romantic partner.

"Was Weiss responsible for your chosen hairstyle as well?"

The boy's smile turned sheepish, "Only indirectly. She did indeed plant the electrical glyph I stumbled into, but alas I saw her do it." His sigh would do Geoff Goldplum, the renowned over-actor of stage and screen, rather proud. "Thus my own stupidity lead to my hairstyle, Weiss having only indirect responsibility."

Winter smiled, but the smile was also a warning that he was being too much. "I see." The boy relaxed, quick to pick up the message. It spoke well of is intuition with women if nothing else. Although Winter wondered briefly if he was something of a philanderer given his charms.

Anyways, Mr. Arc dropped into what was likely his typical speech patterns, "Forgive my appearance. Sparring with Weiss is something of an adventure with all the strange lasers, explosions, time warps, not to mention vicious monsters…"

Winter interrupted, rounding on her sister, "You've gained control of summoning!"

Weiss beamed… again. Her sister's cheeks had to hurt from smiling so much and so hard. With that sunny expression on her face, a significant summoning circle formed right behind Qrow. Qrow, much to Winter's pleasure, yelped in surprise as a fifteen foot armored form rose from the earth. The Armored Gigas. It was a powerful Grimm Weiss had single handedly destroyed back when she was barely sixteen years old. That Grimm strode so it could stand before Winter, then dropped to one knee. The monster who had dared scar her sister, now stood subservient to that sister's will.

Winter had been smiling an unexpected amount over the course of the last few minutes, but this smile was wider than any she had worn in years. A smile that rivaled the one she had worn when she showed father her papers that formally and legally declared her intention for joining the Atlas military. It was a markedly difficult feat to squelch such a smile. Markedly difficult, but Winter managed it. When she turned back to Weiss, she was a professional soldier, not a sister. A sister would always love and support, a soldier would only give due credit. "I am proud of you Weiss. This is quite… admirable."

Weiss laughed happily, and Winter envied her sister's ability to be so open. Even if later she would have to admonish her for it.

"Admirable," Qrow's sneered, his unwelcome presence reasserting itself. "Never seen you summon a giant steel golem Ice Queen. You might actually stand a chance if you could."

Winter bristled. Not that Weiss had surpassed her in ability. Winter seriously doubted her little sister had grown so much, but Winter was happy to acknowledge the gap had significantly narrowed. Winter opened her mouth to reply, only for Weiss to assert herself first.

"Winter is one of the finest huntresses to ever come out of The Academy of Atlas. She won two Vytal festivals, graduated Valedictorian, and was granted the esteemed rank of Specialist the moment she signed into the army. She also serves as Adjutant on General Ironwood's staff," Weiss stepped right into Qrow's personal space, and stabbed him in the chest with her index finger, "And she can kick your feathered rear end any day of the week."

Winter blinked at the terrible pun. Weiss had once commented that a member of her team was rather prone to them, but she had never imagined such humor could be contagious. There was a certain horror to the idea.

Qrow barely glanced at Weiss, instead turning to stare over the head of her shorter sibling. Stare directly at Winter herself, "That so Ice Queen?"

Winter's hand went to her saber. Honestly she might as well just leave it there whenever she interacted with Qrow. Before she drew, three other people entered the scene. One was dressed in red and back and had dark hair tinted red at the tips. The second had bright orange hair, and wore primarily pinks and whites, although her jacket was primarily black. The last was a boy dressed in the traditional attire of eastern Anima… although his black hair had a bright pink streak in it for some reason. One person Winter recognized, two she did not.

"Uncle Qrow? What did you do to Weiss now?"

The girl that spoke was the one dressed primarily in red and black. Ruby Rose. Even though she was two years younger than Weiss, the red and black girl was in fact Weiss's team leader. Initially, Winter had considered this an absurd happenstance given the girl's age, immaturity, and lack of discernible leadership skills. Initially. Now, Ruby Rose was becoming quite highly regarded in certain circles. More so than even Weiss. There was honest speculation that the girl had been instrumental in the immobilization of the Dragon Grimm during the Battle for Beacon. There were also reliable reports that this girl had crossed the near entirety of Anima's Grimmlands on foot. And of course, the confirmed evidence RWBY's team leader had been instrumental in the defense of Haven, and the unmasking of Leo Lionheart, thus preventing another tragedy like Beacon. Winter could admit errors in judgement, but rarely had such a staggering amount of evidence been gathered to destroy her initial speculation.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm not the one jabbing fingers at people." Qrow responded to Miss Rose.

"No you're just the guy insulting Weiss's sister. The sister she hasn't seen in nearly a year." The voice came from the soot covered Mr. Arc. He was looking at Qrow with a fair amount of disdain, and it wasn't to curry favor. It wasn't feigned in any way. It was something honestly felt, and Winter (from long years of practice) could easily tell so. It was obvious Mr. Arc did not particularly care for the Qrow Branwen.

Qrow glared at the blond, evidently the feeling was at least somewhat mutual. The orange haired girl, the one that had entered beside Miss Rose, stepped in-between the two men. The pink and white clad woman had a smile that was alarmingly bright. Alarming because it was still rather threatening. "Want me to break one the birdie's wings Jaune?"

The other new arrival, the boy with a bright pink streak in his hair, rested what proved to be a calming hand on the wing-breaker's shoulder. "You don't have Magnhild with you." His voice wasn't chiding, more matter-of-fact.

"Who says I need it?" The girl's tone warmed even further, but her smile lost some of its menace. She also seemed to soften at dark haired boy's simple touch.

"Fair enough." He responded, moving to stand even closer to her.

"Uncle Qrow?" Miss Rose asked.

"Fine!" Branwen threw up his hands in surrender, "But you try spending five minutes with her. I don't think anyone's ever done so without General Rustbucket's explicit orders. Orders delivered at gun point…"

"Specialist Schnee," Mr. Arc interjected with a polite voice. "Tomorrow, we're going into town to gather supplies for our trip to Atlas. Your expertise would be greatly appreciated. Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss and I," he made sure to indicate each in turn, "would also enjoy the pleasure of your company as well."

Weiss beamed at the suggestion. The one called Nora actually cheered. The boy, Ren, simply shrugged. Miss Rose paled rather noticeably. Winter saw each of their reactions, but what convinced her to accept was the sincere invitation in the blond boy's eyes. Even if one of those eyes was missing an eyebrow.

"I would gladly accept the opportunity to spend more time with my sister and her friends."

The sincerity of the invitation convinced Winter, not the shocked expression on Qrow Branwen's face. That had absolutely nothing to do with it. It was just an unexpected bonus.

* * *

 **So I won't be watching Volume 6 until Christmas, as I like to do so with my niece and nephew. Who are awesome by the way. I will incorporate whatever elements I and Wolfgarde choose after I do so. Please comment, critique, and celebrate fandom if this story appeals.**

 **Last thing. If you care, no I don't really ship Winter-Knight. I don't ship anyone in RWBY, but this pairing is kind of fun simply because Winter would be a difficult woman to date, marry, live with. So would Jaune honestly. Thus they are fun to write.**

 **Incidentally, Plum is a tree, thus I keep the arboreal tradition of renaming actors. (If someone else came up with this specific one first, as it is rather obvious, I honestly didn't know).**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess I kind of suck at subtlety… and this is a romance… oh well. I'm a construction worker. There, that is a completely valid excuse! In other news, I may be getting a job in the office. Not sure how I feel about that, but we're moving away from what I do to a more subcontractor oriented business plan. Adapt or die, right?**

 **More seriously, I live in the area impacted by the California Camp Fire. Me and mine are just fine, so is my residence, but more than ten thousand homes have been destroyed and near a thousand people are still missing. Please send thoughts, prayers, and well wishes to all those impacted families. If you can, find a reputable charity and donate to someone in need. I'd list some, but I don't want to come off as soliciting.**

 **Thank you for your consideration.**

 **As far as this story goes, thank you all for your input. It was appreciated.**

 **I'm writing this. Wolfgarde is helping. Here we go.**

* * *

 **/\**

* * *

The two Schnee sisters walked the quiet byways of Haven Academy. Winter wasn't completely sure of their exact location, having only a passing familiarity with Haven, but Weiss seemed familiar with their surroundings. Winter knew they were heading towards a small house; one usually held in reserve for guest faculty. This little home was where Weiss was currently situated along with her associates and teammates. Teammates were obvious, but said associates included the boy Ren, the girl Nora, as well as a yet unknown second boy named Oscar. Unfortunately, that was not the end of the list. Much to Winter's consternation, the impossible Qrow and the dangerously charming Mr. Arc were staying with Weiss as well.

That Qrow stayed there was an annoying but understandable headache. Inadequate as the man was, he was still a teacher in good standing… somehow… with Signal Academy. Qrow chaperoning students was proper… more or less. Mr. Arc sharing the residence teetered much closer to a dangerous ledge. Granted co-ed dormitories and living arrangements were nothing new to huntsman and huntresses. The Academy of Atlas was much similar to Beacon in that regard, and in the wild Grimmlands, such things became markedly small concerns. Weiss wasn't just a normal huntress though. Weiss was a Schnee. Should the press catch wind of the fact that she shared a home with her paramour there would undoubtedly be a minor scandal.

Winter sighed inwardly at the vague unfairness of that fact. Winter wasn't prudish, and believed that young adults should be granted their freedom and privacy. Thus, if Weiss and Mr. Arc were intimate in their relationship, Winter had no real objection. So long as they were careful and discreet.

Winter reflexively considered how to best suppress information on Weiss's love life. Mr. Arc was not an obviously weak link. When introduced he had shown he knew just how to proceed. Even through his sudden demotion to 'good friend,' he had been gracious and even charming. If there was any weak link in their façade it was Weiss. Still upon consideration, that weakness was fairly minor. Sure Weiss hummed and didn't bother with containing her happiness, but that was primarily in Winter's presence. Even though the scruffy bandit had also been on-site, it was quite possible Qrow had already ascertained information about the romance between the two, and Weiss simply deemed it pointless to offer further denials. Still, Weiss vibrating happiness was going to raise at least some suspicions, and Winter should caution her to reign in those emotions before her sister's reintroduction to Atlas's less than savory tabloid media.

Winter mentally shook herself. Weiss was eighteen. Weiss wasn't a fool. The fact that Weiss understood discretion was clearly demonstrated by how Weiss chose to introduce Winter to the boy. The boy, again, was as sensible as could be reasonably asked. During the important introduction picking up quickly on the correct way to proceed. It should be enough considering Mr. Arc also somewhat belied expectations. Winter had barely noticed the boy, and he had been missing and eyebrow and covered with soot at the time. Beneath that underwhelming exterior, the boy proved remarkably quick witted and insightful. He also seemed reasonably informed that his relationship with Weiss had many potential pitfalls. Also, nothing untoward had been reported that Winter knew of, and Atlas Specialists had access to more information than most. Even tabloid journalists.

Winter still thought Weiss's giddiness went somewhat beyond first love. Perhaps Weiss was having difficulties containing herself due to Mr. Arc being… gifted.

Winter blushed at the unexpected dirty thought. Admittedly, she had long standing preference to literature of a rather spicy variety. Cold Heart, Hot Love being a personal favorite of hers. Still that was rather tame compared to her new chosen indulgence. Ninjas of Love: Atop the Eternal Pillar was quite the something to read and was likely having an effect on her mind. The novel was, however, quite difficult to put down. Undoubtedly it was a true return to form in the series. Especially considering the previous volume's mediocrity. Winter idly wondered what Uncursed_Blackcat over on Readdit thought of it. Blackcat was one of Winter's favorite sources of critique in Patty Berdolier's (the author of the long running novel series) fan forums. Winter shrugged off the thoughts. None of that excused speculating about an eighteen-year-old boy's… member. Winter realized she was still doing it, and quickly focused back on the here and now.

Winter noticed Weiss turn to look at her. Thoughts of risqué literature washed away. Winter smiled softly. Weiss was here. Weiss was safe. Weiss was happy. Very little else mattered. Time to enjoy what scant time she had with her sister.

Winter, unfortunately, was not planning on staying with Weiss. She wasn't even planning on walking through the door. Winter wanted some time alone with her sister, and that would cease once the two of them were surrounded by others. Considering the thoughtful invite offered by Mr. Arc, meeting Oscar and evaluating the rest of Weiss's teammates could be put off until tomorrow. Also not staying was given further emphasis considering Qrow's loud announcement that he was on his way to go find a bar. If Winter thought she could convince Weiss to stay away from Mr. Arc, she would insist on order to spare her sister that man's drunkenness.

Winter further considered Mr. Arc. It was proper to do so… if you ignored the anatomy involved in reproduction. Especially since Weiss and Winter would undoubtedly discuss him soon. Mentally, Winter scored another point in the boy's column. The blond boy had quickly and graciously stepped back to give the sisters some alone time, and he and to know he would be a primary topic of discussion. Although his absurd reaction to a simple request Weiss made of him negated that favorable mental point somewhat. For some reason, the boy had grumbled in complaint about being sent off to the armory. Mr. Arc glared balefully at the list of dust Weiss transcribed, dust she needed to refill her rapier. Winter felt he really didn't need to behave so theatrically about it. Weiss had calmly stated he was largely responsible for her current low level dust stores, a fact he didn't refute. If such was the case, fetching those supplies was not an unreasonable task. Granted Weiss had been laughing when she proffered the list, and obviously at the blond boy's expense. Still, the theatrics were unbecoming. The boy even had company since Miss Rose, the girl called Nora, and her acquaintance Ren had chosen to follow the sullen Mr. Arc on his trek. Winter's eyes had narrowed a little suspiciously on Miss Rose's excitement to join Mr. Arc on the trek. Did the young huntress harbor feelings for the young man?

Winter frowned at her own silliness at the thought. Trying to put the awkward hand-waving teen as some sort of sly seductress was absurd. Too much spicy literature, Winter concluded. A tinkling laugh pulled Winter out of her thoughts again. It was relatively near, but sounded almost like children. Indeed two young students zipped by just ahead. A girl and a boy. The girl was being chased, Winter rather suspected she'd be caught sooner rather than later. Probably close to a private little alcove. A thought occurred. Those children were likely older than Weiss. Winter realized she didn't see Weiss as a child anymore. It was somewhat disconcerting.

They had been walking for several minutes alone and still neither had spoken. Perhaps Weiss was waiting for Winter to break the ice. Winter looked at her sister. Weiss was smiling at Winter. Winter had long concluded as to why. Still, Mr. Arc did not seem like a good place to start the conversation. Winter wanted to let Weiss broach the subject in her own time and fashion. Winter considered for a half second longer. Ah, one thing definitely needed to be stated.

"You've grown Weiss," she complimented honestly. There was the distinct sound of breathless, and rather sloppy affection somewhere off to the right, but they were reasonably alone. Yes, now they could talk openly, although talking openly was something Weiss apparently excelled at these days.

Weiss's smile faded. Winter was somewhat surprised to see a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "We all have." Weiss stared into something only she could see. "I just wish we had grown together."

Winter wanted to offer comfort, but also didn't want to presume. "Are you referring to the Arc boy? He seems affable, and I garnered a rather favorable first impression." Winter assured. She really wasn't completely sure Weiss was in fact referring to her romantic interest, but Winter assumed her paramour was at least part of her lament. Winter found it somewhat distressing how little she knew of Weiss's life over the last few years, and equally distressing how little Weiss knew of her own life. Did Weiss even know how close Winter came to marriage? Winter shook her head, obviously Weiss didn't know. No one did with the exception of her, Kai…, and probably Gerdy now. So much for spelling eternity. Winter mentally shook off the unwelcome thoughts.

"I guess Jaune," Weiss was looking at her strangely, and Winter wondered how good her sister was at reading her. "That wasn't what I meant, not really. Although Jaune did probably grow the most out of all of us. I'm talking about my team. Blake, Yang, Ruby, and I all led vastly different lives over the last year. Did you know not one of us was even on the same continent as one of the others? For nearly a year?"

Winter hadn't considered that but, she'd read a thorough multiple briefings on the events preceding Haven's defense. While the timelines on Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladonna were somewhat fuzzy, Winter knew the her sister's teammates had in fact spent most of the last year quite some distance apart. Evidentially, given Weiss's face, it wasn't just a physical distance. "I knew, but had not fully considered."

"Hmm," Weiss hummed. Winter wondered if that was where the conversation would end, but was again surprised when Weiss continued. "Yang and Blake still won't talk. They're barely even polite to each other. If the two of them share more than ten words of conversation it's a minor miracle." Weiss looked frustrated, and Winter wasn't very sure how to react to Weiss being so… open with that frustration. Weiss continued. "That isn't where it ends either. Ruby and I are trying to come back together, and we're making good progress. Amazing progress. But she still confides in Nora, Jaune, and Ren before coming to any of her actual teammates. I know Ruby is Ruby and will snap out of it, but when she is somber and introspective, and chooses to discuss it with Nora… well the lack of connection hurts." Weiss smiled ruefully, "I used to selfishly pray she would have just one single moment for of quiet self-reflection. Now I selfishly pray for the return of the girl that couldn't stop her own mouth's babbling unless someone jammed a cookie in it." Weiss's smile filled with nostalgia.

Winter laughed, it rather surprised her how Weiss and Mr. Arc cut through her normal reserve. The laughter also made Weiss relax her shoulders.

"Given my first impression of her, I doubt the awkward teen I met is gone forever," Winter added helpfully.

Weiss sniggered, "She _is_ showing signs of returning to normal. She spit her milk all over Ghira Belladonna. During breakfast yesterday, she learned Blake's father was the ruler of Menagerie, that Blake was a princess, and just sputtered milk everywhere." Weiss continued to smile, "Now that I think about it, my selfish wish could end up being either a good thing or bad thing."

"In my opinion," Winter stopped walking to force Weiss to completely focus, "Given how many important individuals are starting to take note of your team and its leader, that wish is probably a bad thing. A very bad thing," Winter warned. Weiss looked at her elder sister strangely for a moment. There was dawning realization in Weiss's eyes. Then Weiss started to laugh. Actually Weiss started to guffaw. No other way to properly describe it, she actually had to lean against the wall while she shook with laughter. Winter raised an eyebrow, not used to being laughed at under any circumstances. Especially when she was offering a warning.

Winter was not amused, and had to fight her own temper. Weiss had tears in her eyes when she got herself under control, "Sorry. I remembered I had a strikingly similar conversation with Ruby once… while riding on the back of a Nevermore of all things." Weiss leaned her back flat against the wall, "I need to give Ruby a hug when she comes back."

Winter stood still. Her hands twitched, but she resisted, and settled for staring at her sister. "I do not appreciate being laughed at Weiss."

Weiss smiled, stood, and hugged her sister. There was no hesitation in the gesture. It was sudden. It was loving. It was honest. Winter felt her anger evaporate in moments. Weiss whispered, "I'm not laughing at you. I will never laugh at you." Weiss stared up at her sister with nothing but love in her eyes. "I'm laughing at myself." Winter enfolded her arms around her little sister, resting her chin on Weiss's head. It seemed the correct thing to do. Winter was rather sad when Weiss pushed away.

Weiss and Winter resumed their walk in silence, a silence that continued for a few more minutes. While doing so Weiss would periodically spin, not like a soldier on parade, but more in the manner of a dancer. After a while Weiss continued, "At least Team RWBY is back together. At least we can work on fixing things." Weiss suddenly ended a pirouette blocking the path they were walking down. There was a slight air of confrontation. Winter smiled, having long guessed why her little sister couldn't refrain from dancing. The confrontational smile on Weiss's face confirmed it. Now was obviously time to discuss the Arc boy.

"Winter," Weiss nibbled on her lip very briefly, and for just a moment she was the little sister Winter remembered. It was endearing to see her lapse back into childishness. "We need some money."

Or maybe they weren't going to discuss the Arc boy after all.

* * *

/\

* * *

Mistral was beautiful. Ren had seen it before of course. He even thought it looked beautiful back when Nora and he had stumbled into the city as desperate orphans. He hadn't appreciated that beauty though. Back then he had somehow failed to truly appreciate how lovely the city was, until he just seemed to accept it, and the views became mundane. A warm arm was wrapped around his waist. That arm helped him to appreciate beautiful things around him. There was something wonderful about sharing such a lovely view with someone special. Something comforting about that someone special's warmth and weight pressed tight against you. Something magical about viewing a world that could no longer be called mundane.

Ren stooped low to brush that someone's lips with his. "Boop," he said softly.

Nora blushed, an act that somehow made her prettier. "Boop." Her index finger touched his nose, but she pulled away. The sensation of Nora's fading warmth intensified the sudden chill at his side and filled Ren with disappointment. Then Ren heard the rest of the group coming and suddenly understood. He didn't agree with, but he understood why.

"Hey guys!" Ruby chirped as she rounded the corner, stepping right between Ren and Nora to look over the rail at the waterfalls. Ren fought his irritation. He had become rather fond of Ruby over their journey together, but it was becoming rather difficult to keep the annoyance out of his face. This girl really could not take a hint.

From over Ruby's shoulder, Jaune smiled apologetically at them. Ren sighed. Ren knew Jaune knew. Nora knew Jaune knew. Yet Nora wanted to pretend Jaune didn't know. So Jaune pretended Jaune didn't know. Thus, Jaune didn't tell Ruby what Jaune obviously knew. The mathematics got fuzzier after that, but it ultimately equated to Ren and Nora not having nearly enough alone time with each other. The reason the equation ended up so unfavorably balanced was because of the oblivious huntress in red.

Ren would normally be sympathetic. Ruby was having difficulties dealing with her team's return. Primarily, given how much effort Weiss giving, dealing with Yang and Blake. The partners were as distant and Yang was sullen. Yes, since Blake's return, Yang Xiao Long was now every bit as sullen as her partner on Team RWBY. Also, the two seemed to feed off each other's dark mood and just spiraled round and round each other, pulling everyone's good mood down the same drain. Ruby had admitted to Ren she had never really been able to connect with Blake. Certainly not the way Yang had, and thus was completely unsure how to help her faunus teammate. Yang was even worse for Ruby. Ruby had said you kind of expected Blake to be moody and sullen. A sullen Yang? Ruby had never even conceived of having to deal with such a problem.

Since Ruby couldn't think of how to help, she had taken to hiding from the problem. Ruby even hid from the fact that she was hiding, if that sentence made any sense. She used the excuse of preparing for the fight against the mysterious Salem. Much like Jaune and Weiss, Ruby now spent most of her free time sparring. This would have been fine except for a few extenuating factors. Ren was gifted in hand to hand, something of a gaping hole Ruby's skillset. So Ruby took every opportunity to spar with him so she could get better. Nora was gifted with two handed weapons, a true challenge in Ruby's field of expertise. So Nora was her second choice to keep her primary skills sharp.

So Ruby, who had near limitless amounts of nervous energy and having chosen a very specific method of dealing with it, had become Ren's person red hooded ruination of romance. It was getting old. When Jaune and Ruby had decided to finalize their supplies list in town, Ren had been ecstatic for a little one on one time with Nora. It would have been wonderful… except Ruby had mentioned flame-throwers last night, and had probably done so intentionally. Ren sighed.

Ren wasn't yet contemplating murder, not seriously anyways, but certain things didn't fail to dawn on him. Say the fact that if Ruby was somehow hobbled, say her leg being in a cast, it would be substantially more difficult for her to pop out of nowhere and destroy romantic moments. Solving problems through violent means was probably a bad sign of how Nora had affected his thinking. That being said, reason had to bow to evidence, and recent evidence supported that violence really was a simple solution to many problems.

"So we really need to stick together today. If we all start wandering off we'll never be able find each other in this maze of a town," Ruby warned.

"That would indeed be terrible," Ren remarked. His sarcasm sailing well over her head. Ren briefly imagined Ruby was a nail and he was holding Magnhild.

"Pfft. Duh! So make sure to stick with the group okay."

Now Ren was imagining Ruby was a nail and Nora was holding Magnhild.

Nora piped up, "We just need our plus one and we can get this show on the road."

Ruby paled, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Everyone is here, even Blake and Yang came." Ren looked at the two partners who stood on the exact opposite sides of the group. Sun looked awkward, and Ren felt for him. Silently, he resolved if Sun ever wanted someone to talk to, Ren would be there for him.

Weiss snorted, "She means my sister, dolt. We're supposed to meet her right here."

Ruby's face showed a remarkably poor attempt at portraying surprise. "Weiss, I didn't know you have a sister!" Weiss glared at her, but Ren could see the smile tugging at her lips. Weiss smiled a lot these days, and Ren thought it became her greatly.

A new voice to the group spoke, "Is that so? I didn't realize I had left so faint an impression."

"Eep!" Ruby jumped at Winter's voice. Actually, Ruby jumped rather high into the air, and thankfully a good ways away. Ren immediately claimed the vacated space, eager to stand next to a pretty girl with orange hair.

Ren glanced at Nora, before turning to greet Weiss's sister. He hadn't seen her approach, and was mildly surprised she had gotten so close without him noticing her. Although to be frankly honest, he had been rather prone to distractions lately. A point illustrated when Nora took the opportunity of everyone staring at Winter to pinch his butt.

Ren jumped and, smiling, wanted to retaliate immediately. Ren wanted to do this rather badly. After all, Nora had a very pinchable butt. Unfortunately his sudden jump had instantly drawn eyes back to himself. It was the perfect sneak attack. If he pinched Nora's butt now, everyone would know Team Sloth was a couple. Nora didn't want everyone to know yet. So Ren couldn't retaliate. Disappointing Nora was not an option. Nora obviously knew this. Yes his orange haired partner was downright sinister in her machinations. Nora was blushing, being pretty, and likely gloating that her rear end was momentarily safe. Nothing in her smile revealed her sneak attack. It was as sweet, wide, and as innocent as ever. Ren wasn't fooled though, he was already too much in love to ever be fooled by that innocent smile again.

"I am Specialist First Class Winter Schnee. A pleasure to meet you, again, Miss Rose," Ren watched Winter raise one immaculate eyebrow as she towered over Ruby Rose.

Ruby obviously wanted to vanish into a cloud of rose petals, but a smirking Weiss grabbed ahold of her hood before she could do so. If Ruby tried to use her semblance now, while Weiss held her cloak, the youngest teen would wind up clotheslining herself. Thus trapped, the noted hero of the two largest battles since the Faunus Wars, was forced to face her foe. Ren smiled as a tiny bit of karmic justice was served.

"Um. Hi?" was Ruby's eloquent response. Weiss sniggered first. Jaune was second. Most of the group followed, even Weiss's stern faced sister was obviously amused. Most of the group smiled. But not Yang. Not Blake. Looking at the two glum members of Team RWBY spoiled Ren's mood so he focused on anything else.

Ruby had turned bright red. That served suitably as an anything else.

"Ruby?"

Ruby turned to her partner, "Yeah Weiss?"

"Please don't ever change."

Ruby tried to look cross, but her attempt was not notably successful. Ren felt great. Even when his other butt cheek was sneakily assaulted by a pretty girl with orange hair.

* * *

A blushing Ruby, especially one chewing valiantly on her own foot, was a joy Jaune still appreciated. One he could sit back with popcorn and watch for hours. Still, Jaune wasn't completely sure if Weiss's sister agreed. So he intervened. "Specialist, thank you for coming." He offered his hand. After a brief moment, she took it.

"Weiss stated some of your concerns given Atlas's unforgiving climate." She was polite. Jaune knew she was substantially older than Weiss. She was also highly placed in Atlas's military, and had a formidable reputation as a soldier. Her expertise would be valuable. Other than that, he knew nothing about her. Well, he guessed this outing might change that a bit.

Jaune watched Nora subtly move away from Ren before piping up. Something that obviously displeased Ren who was busy rubbing his backside in a surprisingly un-Ren-like gesture.

Nora piped up, "Before we do Jauney's boring stuff can we get something to eat? I'm starved." Was it Jaune's imagination or was she deliberately putting her back against the wall in a defensive posture?

Jaune shook off his paranoia. The blond knight mentally grumbled a bit because he had noticed the all day breakfast café on his way here, one stupid enough to advertise all you can eat pancakes in a window passed by Nora Valkyrie. It had been probably too much to ask for Nora to fail to do so. "Where would you like to eat this morning?" Jaune asked rhetorically. He already knew the answer, everyone who had noticed the café knew the answer.

"Well there's this really cool stand that serves this amazing rice dish. It's covered with amazing roasted vegetables." Nora said, leaving Jaune thunderstruck. Jaune nearly tripped over his own feet when he heard Nora's answer. He was only saved from falling headlong across the sidewalk by grabbing the railing.

Nora glanced at Blake, then promptly added, "You can add fish if you want as well." Blake didn't smile, but she nodded at the least. Yang shrugged non-committedly, then seemed to notice Blake was within fifteen feet of her and so walked to the far side of the group. Sun hung his head. At least Ilia wasn't around today. Jaune wasn't excluding her, but was more than a bit relieved she wasn't hanging with Blake today. As bad as the atmosphere between Yang and Blake could be, Ilia presence would make it plummet even further.

Jaune turned his gaze away from the two partners that were very apart-apart and towards the two partners that were very together-together. Obviously so. If Nora's choice in breakfast food wasn't the biggest sign ever, Ren's giddy-goofy smile at Nora's unexpected choice clearly was. He snorted, yeah Nora liked eating healthy and giddy-goofy was how anyone would describe Ren. In the face of such a display, what else could you possibly say?

"Any objections on breakfast?" Jaune asked the group.

Ruby opened her mouth, only for Weiss to clamp her hand firmly over it. "That sounds wonderful Nora." Weiss stated for the both of them.

Jaune noticed Winter raise her eyebrow in Weiss and Ruby's direction, but voiced no objection to Nora's choice in meals. So they headed off. While walking, Weiss's sister made sure to catch Jaune's eye. When she realized she had Jaune's attention, the elder Schnee subtly indicated her sister with her shoulder. Jaune caught the hint easily enough, but could only shrug in reply. He wasn't all that certain what was going on with Weiss these days. That probably made him something of a bad friend. Wouldn't be the first time. He thought of Pyrrha, and of every way he had been lacking…

He turned away, unwilling to reveal his pain to a stranger.

* * *

Winter watched the Arc boy turn away. It wasn't embarrassment. It was anger. She caught the flash of his expression before he turned away. Winter considered. Weiss was quite relaxed and happy. Other than this state being an ongoing shock to Winter, this seemed in-line with what she knew of Weiss's current life. Winter did not think the couple had a fight, but she was somewhat concerned Weiss didn't notice his behavior. Granted, Weiss undoubtedly knew the boy better. Also, he did seem rather sullen in mood when he thought no one was watching. Maybe he was somewhat passive aggressive.

Winter decided to withhold interference for the time being. Weiss seemed happy, and her paramour's unfortunate mood might be related to any myriad of factors. Winter did decide to reread her dossier on the boy, and request supplemental information as necessary.

The matter set aside for the time being, Winter considered her company. Team RWBY was now required reading among all members of Altasian Military Intelligence. Blake Belladonna was the only one of them assigned a risk evaluation, although it was quite low. This had more to do with her known association with the terrorist Ilia Amitola than her former association with the more militant factions of the White Fang.

Winter was rather disappointed that Amitola had decided to not join the group. She had considered a wanted White Fang terrorist willfully choosing to spend time with an Atlasian Specialist a long shot at best, but had rather hoped to get a proper threat assessment. True Amitola, like many of the White Fang, had willingly submitted to inquiry by Mistal's authorities, but given her proximity to Weiss, Winter was still uneasy. Especially since Ghira Belladonna had pardoned her of all crimes that had been committed in Menagerie and then sealed her records. Still, Amitola was wanted as a possible accomplice for many crimes committed on Atlas soil, and the sealing of those records greatly annoyed Winter.

Winter wondered if that made her racist. Would she feel better if Ironwood had behaved similarly in dealing with Amitola's criminal past? Maybe that was unfair, given how well she knew Ironwood. Would she feel similarly if Vale's council had done the same? Winter honestly wasn't sure. The worry over the effects on her judgement inflicted by her father's poisonous upbringing were always hard for Winter to dismiss.

"I really can't believe it," the voice belonged to Weiss and so Winter gave it her undivided attention.

"What?" Winter asked in response.

Weiss looked over her shoulder at Winter, "Oh I just thought Nora was going to pick the breakfast café we passed on our way over here? I mean it had a giant sign saying all you can eat pancakes."

Winter glanced at her watch, "It's 1100 hours Weiss. Most people don't eat breakfast at this hour."

Mr. Arc sniggered to Winter's right, "Nora choosing to eat anything over pancakes is…"

"Mind blowing," Weiss finished his sentence. Mr. Arc looked at Winter's sister.

"That is the understatement of the year," Jaune agreed.

The orange haired Nora laughed, turning with a smile full of sunshine. The kind of sunshine that brutally beat you into submission, "My ears are burning!"

Weiss paled, but Mr. Arc laughed. "Nora you already launched me over the walls this week. What else are you going to do to me?"

"Oh Jauney-boy, many things." The smile somehow got brighter, "Many, many things. All of them terrifyingly terrible!"

Winter watched the blond boy catch up to the girl. He whispered something in her ear. The girl blushed bright red and fled to hide behind her friend with the pink streak in his hair. The other boy, Ren, puffed up in defense of the small girl with orange hair. Mr. Ren leveled what was undoubtedly supposed to be a fearsome glare at Mr. Arc only for the blond to enfold the other two in a laughing hug. He then kissed the one called Nora noisily on the forehead.

Winter glanced at Weiss, gauging a reaction. Weiss's expression was strange. Considering even. Winter decided she might need to have a firm discussion with Mr. Arc sometime today. This could all be innocent, but she would not allow Weiss to suffer at the hands of a philanderer.

* * *

\/

* * *

Qrow was flying. Or maybe it was swimming. Possibly it was drowning. Nah that sounded negative. He was feeling way too happy to feel down. Maybe.

Last night's search for more booze, which had been a downright fantastic idea, had led to finding a wonderful bar truly worthy of getting kicked out of. Yeah the sun showing up randomly had been a bit of a bummer, but he met some like-minded people in a dark alley that helped him stave off sobriety. Granted they had tried to mug him, but no one was perfect.

Things had gotten fuzzy once the sun was up, and he wasn't quite sure how he ended up with his head resting on the cool wood of some table. He also wasn't sure where this table was, or even how long his head had been resting against it, but sometimes details weren't really important. He blinked up, there was a glass of water in front of his eyes. Qrow wasn't remotely sure if it was his, but decided to assume it was. Like he mentioned… thought… something… just a moment ago: sometimes details weren't really that important.

The water was cool, and felt nice on his parched throat. Over all it wasn't too bad. Not nearly as good as that stuff they made from rice he been drinking, but still not too bad.

"Qrow." The voice was feminine. That could be a good or bad thing, but given his semblance, Qrow knew which side to place his bets on.

The huntsman looked long and hard, his eyes were having some difficulty. Even when he gained focus on one singular blonde woman with a rather irritated expression, he wasn't quite sure if he really believed what he was seeing.

"Glynda?"

"Indeed."

"Am I really that drunk?"

"Probably," She said, irritated expression deepening, "But you're not hallucinating if that's what you are trying to imply."

Qrow considered, and then decided she was probably worth believing. "What are you doing here?"

She fixed him with a stern glare. Or sterner glare, "Leo betrayed us. James needs to calm down, but refuses to do so since his school is next. Our green clad leader is suddenly twelve. And you are always drunk. At a time like this, where else would I possibly be?"

Qrow blinked slowly. Then slowly tried to gather himself together. He wasn't noticeably successful. "I'm not always drunk, and I think he's more like fourteen."

"I don't really care how old Oscar is. As far as you being always drunk, Qrow I found you this morning throwing up behind a dumpster. Then you hit on me, then you promptly passed out at this table. That was nearly two hours ago and I am willing to bet you don't remember anything. And Qrow, I'm not surprised. At all."

Qrow tried to deflect, "I hit on you?"

Glynda sighed, "Yes Qrow." Qrow reached for his flask. Somethings required a little mental fortification. It wasn't there. There was a moment of blind panic, only for Glynda to slide it across to him. "The only thing in it is water."

Qrow's eyes narrowed in anger, "…"

Glynda held up her hand. There was no apology in the gesture, but there was understanding. "I know how much it means to you, but I need you closer to sobriety. We have a meeting with James in two hours."

"Pass. I did that yesterday." Qrow couldn't quite hide his relief that his flask wasn't lost. It was the last thing he had that was Summer's. Well accept Ruby.

"I'm aware." Glynda's eyes focused at something distant. "You weren't successful. So you're going again." Glynda rubbed her temples, "James isn't going to make this easy, but he honestly means well."

Qrow felt his disdain for Roboprick, "If you say so."

Glynda looked at him. No, Glynda looked through him. The gaze said everything, but Qrow was relieved when she didn't also feel the need actually say it. The blonde professor turned to a wary waitress in what looked to be a breakfast café they were sitting in. "An order of all you can eat pancakes for the idiot sitting with me. Also two coffee's both black."

Qrow wasn't fond of black coffee and hated pancakes. They were facts he was willing to bet Glynda knew full well.

* * *

/\

* * *

Jaune thanked the shopkeep, certain he had seen him before, but unable to place him. The short man was very bald, with the fringes of his hair being wild and shockingly long. His head literally looked like a large egg in too small a nest. His eyes were so scrunched up, they almost looked closed. He should be easy to remember, but Jaune just couldn't seem to come up with the answer. Jaune was sure he'd seen him somewhere else before. Jaune wished he knew where, because the man had given them a considerable discount on their camping supplies. Ruby must have been one shrewd negotiator.

"I know I've seen him somewhere before." Ruby's voice mumbled beside Jaune.

"I know!" Nora exclaimed from Jaune's other side.

"I am drawing a distinct blank, but his face is very familiar." Ren added as well.

Weiss shrugged, "How are we on budget?"

Jaune smirked in her direction, "Don't worry. We definitely have enough Lien for a few of us to get new boots." Weiss responded with a rather rude gesture.

Blake, looked up. She hadn't said much of anything all day. "If we need to, I'm sure my father can give us some money. I mean if it's for equipment we need."

Yang huffed. Blake cringed. Everyone else felt awkward. Weiss's sister stepped up before the mood could build, "Weiss stated you might require financial assistance. Allow me to offer some." All eyes turned to Winter Schnee.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. The specialist's eyes narrowed at him, and he immediately felt the urge to stop scratching and return his hands to his sides.

"That's very generous Specialist Schnee." Jaune would admit to being fairly awkward around Weiss's sister. The specialist watched all of them closely, Jaune had noticed this rather quickly. That wasn't quite so bad, but, for whatever reason, she seemed to be judging him in a way she didn't the others. Thoroughly judging him.

"Think nothing of it. It is well within my own self-interest to help and protect my sister in all possible ways." Weiss's sister probably hadn't meant that to sound threatening, but it rather did. Even Weiss thought so, judging by the strange look she gave her sister.

"Oh! Weiss, that's the shop we need!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed. All eyes turned, except Winter and Jaune who looked at each other somewhat warily.

Jaune looked away first, relieved when he felt the Specialist's gaze shift as well. The store was called 'Dust to Dust.' Not really implying a great selection in merchandise to Jaune's mind. The sign showed a dead Grimm disintegrating, so Jaune eventually got the point the shop's name was trying to make.

"Ruby don't go overboard, we just need to winterize our weapons." Jaune winced at the unintentional pun. He glanced at Winter, and then at Yang. Yang didn't react. There was something disheartening in that.

"Pssh, since when do I go overboard?"

"You bought a custom tooled leather cover for your scythe last week. One you only use when you put your weapon away for the evening. The one you call your baby's cradle."

"That was an apology! I cracked Crescent Rose's scope and then didn't fix it for weeks! Weeks! Feelings were hurt!"

Weiss laughed. Jaune sighed. Winter looked confused. At least Yang smiled a bit, until she realized Blake was also smiling, and they both simultaneously quit. Damn he felt bad for Sun. If Sun needed anything, Jaune resolved to be there for him.

Jaune focused on his friend and decided to use small words. "Ruby. Overboard. Bad. Got it?"

Weiss rode in to the rescue, "I know our budget. I'll keep her in line." With that the two of them crossed the main road and entered the shop.

"You want to go with them Nora? I know I nixed the flamethrowers during breakfast, but you are just as good at this stuff as Ruby is."

Nora didn't answer. Nora was staring strangely at something. Jaune's eyes briefly followed her gaze, and quickly turned away blushing. Ren also noticed what Nora was staring at, and even though he was blushing Ren wasn't exactly looking away. Jaune wasn't really prudish, but you could not pay him enough Lien to walk into a Viridian's Rumor if Nora was stepping inside.

Nora's voice was hesitant, almost soft. "Yang? I need a new bra. Do you mind helping me pick one out?"

Yang looked at her, and for at least a moment, the old Yang was back. Her face went soft, then lit up with a smirk that was very familiar. "Of course." She grabbed the orange haired girl and marched her resolutely forwards. Nora seemed to resist, even though it was her suggestion. Jaune promptly decided it was none of his business, but was happy for his teammates.

Ren looked like he really wanted to follow, but surprisingly turned to Sun instead. "I seem to be in need of advice."

Sun blinked. The blond faunus came out of his daze and gave Ren his full attention, "Sure dude. What about?"

"I'd prefer to discuss it in private, if Blake would be kind enough to excuse us."

Blake looked like she didn't want to let go of her security blanket. To her credit, Blake also looked like she knew she should. "Of course. There was a bookstore a block back, I'll be there when you want to come find me." She nodded once at Weiss's sister and Jaune, and turned back up the street.

Jaune looked blankly at a rather formidable soldier and thought this situation felt rather awkward. "Do you want to catch up with Ruby and Weiss?"

"Actually, I'd prefer to discuss something with you first. So long as that is amenable."

"Sure I guess so?" Jaune really didn't want his response to sound like a question, but Weiss's sister kind of made him feel like he was a small child. A small child trying to hide the fact that his room was clean solely because he stuffed his toys under the bed.

Winter looked him in the eye. Jaune suddenly realized she was slightly taller than him. He glanced quickly at her feet. Or, in actuality, slightly shorter. Seriously, what was it with women in heels?

"I was wondering if you'd clarify your intentions regarding my sister."

Jaune blinked. "I'm not sure I understand."

Winter's eyes searched his face. Or read his face. Maybe scanned? It didn't feel clinical, but it was still detached. "Weiss seems rather fond of you."

Jaune almost said 'thanks' in an attempt to deflect, but decided that would be a rather bad idea. Whatever this was, it was important to Weiss's sister. "We've gotten closer recently."

"How close?"

Jaune blinked, then started getting where the conversation was heading. "Close enough to introduce me to her sister as a 'good friend,'" Jaune replied with a shrug.

Winter took a half step back. She hadn't really been crowding him, but the Jaune would readily admit the move helped relax the atmosphere a bit. "Does it hurt your pride that she didn't describe you as more than that?"

Jaune smiled at her, "I'm not more. Weiss and I are friends. That's pretty much it."

"Hmm." The elder Schnee seemed to consider, "I don't actually think you're lying to me, but are you certain?"

* * *

/\

* * *

Nora pulled a lacy thing off the rack. It was see-through. It went right back on the rack. Yang smirked. "Come here Nora, this one would look good," the blonde said holding up something black.

The bra Yang held was fairly modest. It hooked together at the front, which seemed convenient, but convenient wasn't really the goal. "It's not what I was going for."

Yang smiled at the shorter girl, "We'll just keep looking then."

Nora blushed. She wasn't very close to Yang, but doing this with anyone else was almost completely out of the question. Nora thought of Pyrrha. This would have been a lot of fun with her fellow red-head. Then Nora quickly tried to unthink of Pyrrha. Nora wished she was here, but she wanted be happy right now. Was that bad?

Yang handed her something. It was a garment so scandalous that Nora was pretty sure her toes were now blushing. She looked at the big blonde and was immediately enfolded in a hug. "You looked sad, so I wanted you to picture Jaune wearing that."

Nora did. Nora laughed. Nora squeezed Yang and Yang squeezed back. "Jaune and I aren't like that silly. Like at all!"

"I figured," Yang smiled as she turned back to rack of lacy and racy garments. "So you and Ren are officially together-together I take it."

Nora smiled, and took a moment to feel her own happiness, "Yeah." Nora pulled a bra out that even Yang could not hope to fill out, and held it up.

Yang laughed. "I've heard them called boulder holders before, but someone took it too literally."

Nora smirked and went back to looking. To small. Wrong cup. Ugly. Trashy. Ugly and trashy. All of the above.

Yang's voice asked something softly, "So how long?"

Nora's mind went somewhere dirty. It was the store. It had infected her pure brain. She looked at something, imagined herself wearing it in front of Ren, and just laughed. It looked like it was designed to be absurdly uncomfortable and would take fifteen minute to wiggle out of. Kind of defeating the purpose really. Nora blushed a bit harder.

"How long have you two been dating?"

Nora looked back at Yang, "Since we got to Haven. We talked on the ride here. Then, after we stayed with Jaune for a little while, we talked for a lot longer. We talked for the rest of the night. Finally, around sunrise, he just kissed me." Nora smiled, "It was really nice."

"I'm glad for you. Here how about this?" It was an underwire thing that was still more modest than risqué, but promised to enhance certain somethings. Nora wondered if Ren thought her certain somethings needed enhancing. The color was very similar to a wonderful someone's eye color. It was also strapless. Nora had never worn a strapless bra. If she swung Magnhild overhead, would things just start flopping out?

Yang seemed to guess where her mind was going, "You're not going to wear it for combat, unless that's what you and Ren are into."

Nora blushed, but she grabbed it and the matching underwear and headed for the changing room in the back. Yang hung by the door. "Actually I'm not sure what I'm into." Nora confided quietly through that door.

"Other than Ren you mean."

Looking the mirror, her skin was very pink. Nora agreed. "Other than Ren."

"I'm sure you two will figure it out."

Nora, near nude, turned a darker shade of red and silently agreed.

* * *

\/

* * *

"… but are you certain?"

Winter watched the Arc boy closely. He waited a moment before answering her question. His smile was somewhat… sad. "Yes, I'm certain." He took a breath, obviously picking his words, but didn't put up a wall. "I know you're looking out for Weiss. What do you really want to know?"

Winter thought for a moment, "Weiss seems different." Then Winter seemed to consider further, "Apologies, Weiss is different. At least as I know her."

The boy took a moment to appraise her, "May I ask why you are asking me instead of Weiss?"

Winter, for the first time in the conversation, broke eye contact. "She's more energetic. Less reserved. I assumed she was in the midst of an infatuation."

"Ah. Well if she is, you really don't need to worry about it being me." Winter thought she detected a note of self-recrimination in his tone.

"So you made a romantic advance?"

The boy laughed. It was not a pleasant laugh. He blew a fading whistle-like noise, before making a rather convincing explosion sound at the end. "Several. Crashed and burned."

Winter thought about it. Weiss and the Arc boy weren't awkward around each other. "Given how comfortable she is around you, I take it these advances were not rebuffed recently."

The boy shrugged, "No, it was while we were students at Beacon." He looked at her strangely for a moment. "May I ask you something?"

Winter nodded her head in acquiescence, "If you wish."

"You're very formal. Even Weiss back at Beacon wasn't quite wound this tight."

Winter looked at him, "That wasn't a question."

Jaune looked at her, then smiled a more genuine smile. "No I guess it wasn't. I guess I feel like I'm being interrogated, even though you accept Weiss and I aren't a thing."

Winter nodded, "That's a fair assessment. I do apologize. You and Weiss seem to have chemistry beyond simple comradery," Winter breathed, then took the plunge, "I was wondering if you made a romantic advance now, if the results would be different."

"Pass." The boy's response was immediate. His tone flat.

Winter raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "That seems rather dismissive. Did she injure your pride that much?" Winter detected some hostility in her own voice. She wasn't quite sure why, but it was there. The boy looked at her. He didn't shrink at her gaze or quail at her tone. He looked right at her, and then straight through her.

"I believe you think I saved your sister's life."

"I do."

"It was more than that."

"How so?" Winter turned towards the blond boy. Defensive instincts were flaring.

"She died." Winter, stepped forward. Her hands twitched, but she kept them at her sides. The boy continued. "I don't know if she was alive when I reached her, but by the time Ren was checking her pulse," Mr. Arc a sound that might have been a sob or a laugh. "She was already gone." There were tears in his eyes, but they didn't spill. "Ren didn't even have to guts to tell me." Winter got very, very close to the boy. Letting him know that lying would lead to dire consequences. The boy didn't seem concerned. He locked gazes with her.

Winter's voice was a whisper, "And then?"

"Then," the blond boy's face showed no emotion, only his glassy eyes betrayed his emotions. "Well, then some small fleeting piece of her, connected to some searching part of me. A part of her that desperately wanted to live. A part of me that wanted her to live just as desperately. I felt that fleeting bit of her very, very clearly. How thin a thing it was. How fragile it was. And I pulled her back."

"How?"

"My semblance allows me to share aura. I'm still working with it, but I also seem to be able to amplify it a bit. I poured my aura into her body. I was crying when she opened her eyes." The boy went silent.

Winter relaxed… somewhat, "Is that the end of the story?"

The boy… Mr. Arc looked at her, "What do you think aura is?"

The question was borderline metaphysical in nature. Much like the question, 'What was the mind?' Was the mind the network of brain cells? Was the mind the electrical signals between those cells? Was the mind the consciousness born from that network? If you were religious, perhaps you even thought the mind was something else entirely. The question, 'What was aura?' was much the same.

"I'm not sure." She didn't recite theories here, she just stated the truth. It seemed appropriate.

Mr. Arc looked somewhere. Winter guessed it was through time to the very moment Weiss had nearly… had actually died. "Pyrrha thought it was the soul. I don't know. I'm not spiritual myself. I do know, beyond any doubt, what I was able to grab was Weiss's aura. And I know I grabbed her through my semblance, which is part of my own aura. When I did… It wasn't like I could read her mind or anything, but we connected in a way that was very… intimate." He paused, looked right at Winter, and finished his thought, "I know things about her. Things that might be unfair. For instance, I know if I asked Weiss out she would say yes. I know she would do this primarily because Weiss feels she owes me. Owes me something she feels she could never pay back. It's not a particularly romantic notion."

Winter thought about it, "I had not fully considered." It was a weak response. A very weak response to Mr. Arc's explanation. That weakness somewhat surprised Winter.

Jaune shrugged and turned, "It's okay. Just know you're not the only one looking out for Weiss." He headed towards the shop Dust to Dust. A markedly repetitive name, although the picture of the disintegrating Grimm explained the moniker somewhat. The door chimed when the young man entered. Winter, after taking a moment to gather herself, followed.

* * *

 **So there we have it. Wanted to get it out yesterday, but it didn't happen. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving if you live in the States and celebrate it. Be well and stay safe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I broke my phone. Screen and LCD screen just smashed. It's almost three years old now, which is ancient by phone standards. Crap new phones are expensive. So I went to a repair shop. That ended up being substantially cheaper.**

 **Now I get to buy a truck. I don't want to, but I need one for work. New office job needs a truck you ask? Yep it's in the job description, and it sucks.**

* * *

Sun didn't really know Ren that well. In fact he wasn't sure if 'Ren' was a first or last name. Some parts here in eastern Anima inverted naming conventions and it could get kind of confusing. Ren seemed like a good enough dude though. A bit on the quiet side, like Blake, but way more chill. Like super chill. Above it all kind of chill.

Which was kind of weird. What did a chill dude want to talk to him about? Well only one way to find out, "So what do you need advice on?"

Ren hesitated a brief moment, then stated. "It concerns my girlfriend."

Sun was a bit shocked. He didn't know Ren had a girlfriend. He didn't even know if Ren was into girls to be honest. He tried piece together the day. Most of the day he had been used as a living shield by Blake, again, since Yang tried to stare holes in her partner whenever the two of them were together. Yang also wasn't above staring holes through partner's faunus-shaped shield. Sun closed his eyes, what was he going to do about them?

Sun realized, somewhat belatedly, he was in the middle of doing something else. Something important. _Time to start thinking about Ren, dude needs a bro_. Sun flashed his most breezy smile. "Okay. Girlfriend. Got it. So what's the problem?"

"It's not really a problem." Sun noticed Ren was kind of blushing. "I just need a few ideas on how to make her feel special."

"Like how special?"

Ren thought, "Special enough she will at least start admitting we're dating."

Sun winced. "Ouch man, I feel you."

Ren smiled, "It's not that bad, but sometimes you just want to…"

"Brag a bit?" Sun offered helpfully.

Ren thought, "Yeah. Is that bad?"

"No man, I get it." Sun thought hard, "So something special to make her feel comfortable…" Sun paused, "Can you at least tell me her name. I promise I'll keep it quiet."

Ren looked at Sun, "I want to, like I said I want everyone to know." Ren seemed to consider something, "Especially Ruby if I'm being completely honest."

Sun's eyes got very big.

To be fair, Ren knew his mistake the moment the words left his lips.

* * *

/\

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were arguing when Jaune entered. Actually it was more like bickering. The kind of bickering where one person was upset, and the other person was obviously amused at the other person being upset. To Jaune's memory, Ruby only got this offended by vegetables, oatmeal raisin cookies, and someone doubting her opinions on proper weapon's maintenance.

"It's nearly seventy lien for a single ounce, Ruby."

"It's the best for cold weather!"

"You said you need at least an ounce just for Crescent Rose."

Ruby crossed her arms, "It's the best. The oil to fire dust ratio is perfect. The viscosity means it will sink in to most surface mechanics easily, the most vulnerable to the cold. The heat will keep the inner mechanisms from gathering ice, and the oil will displace the water. It's minimum maintenance!"

Weiss was not to be dissuaded by crossed arms, her smile was broad but her eyes were hard. "You also told me that viscosity of the oil would cause it to congeal once the fire dust expends itself. Which means we need to reapply it our weapons multiple times a day. It would cost over two hundred lien just to maintain your scythe. A day."

Jaune blanched at the number. Ruby shouted, "It's worth it!"

Weiss's smile became a weapon, and Ruby paled in the face of that weapon. "Not when we can't afford it Ruby. If you want things like gravity rounds, energy propellant, cases for dust reloads, not to mention other things like food, then come up with a different option."

"I thought Haven was giving us all that stuff?" Ruby wavered.

"While we're here, yes. Once we're in Atlas? Not so much," Jaune said helpfully.

Ruby nibbled on her lip, and kept looking at Weiss "Your sister offered…"

Weiss's smile softened, but dark amusement danced in her eyes, "If you can convince her, sure go ahead. Mind if I watch while you try and do so?"

Ruby hastily put the little bottle back on the shelf. Jaune walked up to Weiss and gave her a grateful smile. Weiss smiled back and gave him a wink. Weiss then crossed the aisle so she could hug her defeated partner from behind. "Come on, you're smarter than this. What would you do on Patch during the winter? Start there." A bell chimed over Jaune's shoulder. They just needed one to go off in Ruby's head.

Jaune saw Weiss's sister staring at the display going on between Weiss and Ruby. The specialist looked at him. Jaune just shrugged. He was kind of a bit annoyed honestly. If the specialist wanted to know what was going on with her sister, she really just needed to talk to that sister.

Ruby relaxed in Weiss's hug, humming thoughtfully to herself. Jaune smiled, the distance that had sprung up between Ruby and Weiss really was just about gone. Ruby's face lit up and her silver eyes shone bright.

"Weiss?"

"Yeah Rubes?" Jaune wondered when Weiss started calling Ruby that. Only Yang, and very rarely himself, ever called Ruby that.

"How much fire dust do you think Haven will give us?"

"Probably a lot, it's rather common."

Ruby's smile went ear to ear. "Perfect."

Weiss stumbled as Ruby evaporated into Rose petals. The clerk, who looked vaguely familiar to Jaune, jumped in surprise. "I need six quarts of clear machine cutting oil. I also two pounds of low grade earth dust crystals, imperfections are fine. Add two packs of micro-dust abrasive clothes, 500 grit count preferred… and your very best oil for waterproofing leather."

Jaune looked at Weiss, "For her baby's cradle?"

Weiss laughed behind her hand, "Probably. Mind if we indulge her?"

Jaune sighed, "A happy Ruby is a productive Ruby, right?"

Weiss laughed, and gently punched Jaune's arm. "Thank you for prying open the wallet a little."

Jaune made a noticeable creaking sound with his mouth as he opened up his wallet. Ruby tapped her foot impatiently, and Weiss laughed good-naturedly. Jaune carefully outlaid the correct amount of bills and chips to the eerily familiar shopkeeper. Honestly the damage wasn't so bad, everyone seemed willing to give Ruby a bit of a discount today.

Weiss looked at Ruby with mock impatience. "What do we say?"

Ruby blinked, then smiled big. "Thanks Jaune!" Jaune and Weiss laughed. Ruby's smile was big enough to let the world know she was in on the joke, not the butt of it.

Winter looked at the three friends, and smiled to herself.

* * *

\/

* * *

"It's not Yang."

"Dude, your secret's safe with me."

"It's not Yang."

"Dude, I swear…"

Ren touched Sun's shoulder, "I promise, it's not Yang."

Sun looked at him. "But you said you really wanted Ruby to know."

Ren saw a bit of something, maybe even desperation, in blond faunus's eyes. So Ren just decided to tell the complete truth. He would make it up to Nora if she became upset. "I'm sorry Sun. Nora is my girlfriend, not Yang."

"Oh." Sun thought a moment, then flashed a sunny smile that almost reached his eyes, "So what is Nora really into dude?"

Ren smiled, "Smashing things, sugar, weapons, pancakes… me for some reason." Ren thought a moment longer, "Also flamethrowers recently became a thing."

Sun looked at him, "That's… kind of…"

"Eclectic?" Ren offered.

Sun smiled, "Sounds better than odd doesn't it?"

"Nora is one of a kind." Ren bragged. Just a bit. Sun hummed, obviously trying to come up with something useful.

Ren realized he wasn't really being helpful in letting Sun help him. Ren quieted his mind and instantly started thinking about Nora, Viridian's Rumor, and what comes next. Ren's mind got very loud and did so very quickly. He needed help, and Sun clearly needed more information to help him.

"I'm guess I'm worried about something." Ren said, then winced. Sun's smile was still very patient. Ren was somewhat amazed at the man's patience.

"That's not very specific either bud," the faunus said, stating the obvious.

Ren nodded, "I am worried Nora does too much in our relationship, and I think if I hold up my end better she will be… more secure in it. Does that make sense?"

Sun seemed to mull it over, "It might if you give an example."

Ren thought about things for a moment. He decided to start where this new aspect of their relationship began. "Nora had a romantic crush on me for almost two years before I realized. In that time, she did countless and even ceaseless things for me that I took advantage of. Simple things like keeping my weapon's in top shape. Difficult things like helping me when I…" Ren stopped himself. Surprised how far he had almost gone. He hadn't even told Jaune the story yet. Still something about Sun brought down Ren's barriers. Ren looked at Sun, "Sorry I almost confided something deeply personal that makes me uncomfortable."

Sun blinked at the non-sequitur, "Okay dude, but I wouldn't say anything I promise."

Ren smiled his normal smile, "I know, but I am still uncomfortable with anyone other than Nora knowing." Ren breathed deep and continued with something safer, "Nora once even made pneumatic holsters for my sleeves," Sun actually remembered how Ren's guns would just appear in his hands during spars back at Beacon. "They were destroyed during the battle…" Ren's eyes were far away for a moment, then came back to the present. "She gave them to me the day we both got accepted into Beacon. All I did was make her pancakes to say thank you. Not really an even exchange." Ren looked down for a second, "All of that effort, with me just offering a few token thank yous," he locked gazes with Sun to emphasis that point. "It was unintentional, but being unintentional doesn't mean it feels good now." Ren paused, and looked for Sun for input.

Sun considered, "What changed?"

Ren thought of a very specific moment. It wasn't a remotely romantic moment. It was also a very private moment. Still, it was important to everything that happened after. It was the moment he realized neither Nora nor himself were children any longer, "She slapped me."

Sun's face showed that he was obviously not a fan, "Uncool."

Ren put both hands up, "I needed it. We were fighting a… formidable Grimm," Ren left out something again. Something that was obviously important. Sun realized it as well, but seemed to grasp that parts of Ren were closed off and opening them up was difficult. Neither commented on it as Ren resumed his story. "I had completely stopped thinking, and I was very close to throwing my life away. Nora made me understand that wasn't acceptable." Sun's face softened and Ren continued, "Then, a while later. After we were all safe. I touched her shoulder to apologize. She knows me well. I didn't even have to say the words. I said them anyways, later that night, but hours before I did she just leaned into me like it was a privilege to do so."

Sun leaned back against the wall to digest things, "So you're saying she saved your life."

Ren shrugged. Nora had almost certainly done so, but that wasn't the crux of the issue, "It's more than that. Two years Sun, of me taking things for granted. Then she just forgives me. She forgave me before I even said the words…" Ren was getting emotional, and fought the sudden urge to calm himself through his semblance. He had already learned there was nothing down that road worth having.

Sun held up his hands, "You're more emotional than I thought."

Ren nodded, "Nora brings out the best in me." If it had been a line, it would have been incredibly cheesy, but it wasn't a line. Ren's smile was too honest for it to be a line.

Sun took a moment, "She sounds like an amazing person, and you sound like you know that she's an amazing person." Sun looked at Ren, his smile was bright, but there was a touch of sadness in his eyes. "So don't take it for granted anymore, got it?"

Ren blinked. "That's it?"

Sun smiled a smile that rivaled some of Nora's very best. "Pretty much. Couple of questions for you though."

Ren nodded, "Such as?"

Sun smiled, "First, why do you want Ruby to know so badly?"

Ren's smile was rueful, "Well Nora wants to still keep it a secret, and Ruby is kind of oblivious and really can't take a hint."

Sun laughed, remembering Weiss and Neptune. "Yeah I can definitely see that. Okay question two, why the secrecy. Did Jaune date her first or something?"

Ren blinked, "No, Jaune and Nora aren't like that. Maybe part of it is Nora doesn't want to upset Jaune, or exclude him. We're all struggling with Pyrrha's death, but Jaune is… was Pyrrha's partner and he isn't coping well." Ren closed his eyes but a touch of frustration was still evident. "Today's been a good day for him though. Anyways, Jaune already knows even if Nora is pretending he doesn't. I guess a few other things about why Nora is hesitant to say anything is the whole situation with Salem and Oscar." Ren decided one more possible reason needed to be added, "Some of it could just be Nora being Nora." Ren conceded with a smile. The smile said Nora being Nora was to be expected, accepted, and would always be just fine by Ren.

Sun nodded, "Yeah I can totally see some of that. So last question and it's a two parter. Why talk to me about it and why now?"

Ren blushed a bit, "Well Jaune isn't the best with women, and, like I mentioned, is dealing with his own emotional baggage."

Sun's smile faded a bit, "Honestly I can relate to that," but the smile came back, "but at least I got both my eyebrows still."

Ren ignored the joke. He easily knew when someone was deflecting. Ren touched Sun's shoulder and squeezed it, Sun blinked at the acknowledgement. Ren simply continued, "Also I know you're a good person. A good person that can offer an outsider's opinion."

"Thanks man, I appreciate that." Sun obviously meant the statement, and Ren was touched.

Ren decided it was time to say something that might get his legs broke, "As to why now, well my girlfriend just walked into a lingerie store and I guess I'm freaking out a bit."

Sun looked at his newest friend. He offered the only advice he really could. "Dude. No offense, but that part is for you and your girlfriend to figure out on your own."

* * *

\/

* * *

Buying things off the clearance rack was kind of a pain. Nora was on a budget though. She'd tried on a half dozen things, but there was a reason things were put on clearance. In the end, the magenta strapless was the best they were going to do, and being fair, it was rather nice. Yang thought it was rather cute how much Nora was blushing when she paid for it.

"It looks great. Don't worry his eyes will fall right out of his head," Yang assured.

Nora smiled. "Um, could I ask another favor?"

"Sure."

"I uh, don't want Ren to see the bag," Nora began hesitantly. Yang had always thought Nora somewhere between crazy and crazy confident. Maybe she was in most things, but obviously not all things.

"How about we head back early?"

Nora's smile was a soft thing. The hug she gave Yang, not so much. Yang pulled out her scroll. The local network activated, although it was a finicky thing. Hopefully Ruby was getting reception. A very familiar message lit up her screen when she tried. _The number you are trying to reach is not connected to the network. Please recheck the number or try again later._

"Freaking things never work anymore," Yang griped. Then realized what Nora's teammate had died trying to save.

Nora smiled sadly, but winked at Yang anyways. "It's okay, we know where Ruby's at anyways."

Yang smiled at Nora's kindness, but some things deserved an apology. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Apology accepted," Nora said. Then looked at Yang. "I'm sorry for running off with Ruby without telling you."

Yang blinked, "It's no…" Yang thought better of it. "Apology accepted."

They walked in brief silence towards the dust shop. Ruby ran dashed out the front just before they could open the door. Ruby's eyes lit up when they saw Nora.

"Nora! Perfect! Okay we have a busy night tonight!"

Nora blinked, "We do?"

"Yeah, we're going to make our own self heating oil and abrasive de-icing pads."

Nora blinked again, "We are?"

Ruby was tugging hard on Nora's wrist but wasn't moving her. Not at all. Ruby stopped, and seemed to consider something, "Yeah, where were you by the way. I had no chance talking Jaune and Weiss into letting me add that flamethrower to Crescent Rose without you backing me up."

Yang stepped in, "Nora's busy tonight." Yang's voice firmed, "Actually Nora's busy every night until she says otherwise."

Ruby gawked, "Really doing what? Can I help?" Yang smirked, Nora blushed.

Jaune stepped in, "It's a partner tactics kind of thing, so Ren is going to be busy as well."

Ruby obviously knew she was being lied too, and released her most devastating weapon. Silver eyes opened wide as she unleashed her best puppy dog stare. "Why won't you tell me?"

Weiss, Jaune, and Nora wavered. Yang not so much, "Because they don't want to." Yang stared down the harrowing tear-filled gaze of her sister and Team Leader. Her best big sister defenses martialed as Yang thought of every past injustice Ruby had laid at Yang's feet during their childhood. Unfortunately, it wasn't a very extensive list, mostly just stolen cookies. Yang wavered but held on for Nora's sake. The contest of wills became a near thing, but Ruby broke first.

"Fine! Stupid people and their stupid secrets…" Ruby grumbled as she stomped off! Ruby turned and shouted, "I drink milk so you know!"

Yang smiled, hiding her relief. Weiss's sister looked at Yang inquiringly. Yang laughed, it really felt normal to just laugh, "I was always one of the tallest kids in school. Ruby just about the shortest. She asked me once why I was so much bigger than her even though we were sisters. I randomly told her, 'It's because I drink milk.' I think she's had at least a glass a day ever since."

Weiss laughed. Winter fixed her younger and even shorter sister with an amused look, "Maybe we should have tried that remedy with you, since Ruby clearly isn't the shortest any longer."

Weiss's eyes got rather big at the sudden betrayal. Yang laughed. Jaune laughed. Nora laughed. Weiss fixed Nora with a glare, "It's not like you're any taller than I am."

Nora lifted up one of her feet to reveal comfortable sneakers, much different from Weiss's four inch heels. "Take off your shoes and let's find out," Nora's voice was filled with absolute confidence.

Jaune face palmed, "Right, Weiss we need to get you some boots."

Weiss paled further, "Um, well Ruby did just spend a lot of our Lien."

Winter looked at Weiss, "I think I'll pay for them Mr. Arc, if that is agreeable."

"Thank you Specialist Schnee."

Yang shared a knowing big sister grin with Winter. Weiss, contrary to her more recent demeanor, was suddenly not very happy.

Yang spoke up, "As fun as the reveal of just how short Weiss is, Nora and I got some stuff to do."

Jaune looked at Yang, then Nora. He suddenly noticed at the bag Nora was trying to hide behind her back. Yang could see the word, 'Eject!' written all over the blonde noodle's face. "You two at least have decent footwear," he conceded quickly, "Yang you need to get a full set of winter clothes before we leave."

"Okay, but won't she need them?" Yang smirked as she walked off with Nora.

Winter noticed both Weiss and Jaune were smiling as they groaned.

* * *

/\

* * *

Glynda stormed out of the meeting, face as dark as a thundercloud. Qrow thought Jimmy looked a bit sorry about it. Not sorry enough, but a bit sorry none-the-less. Qrow took a big swig of his flask. Cool water entered his mouth. There was an element of tragedy in that.

"Why won't she just listen to me!" Jimmy's hands crashed down, making Ozpin jump… actually looking at the boy's wide frightened eyes, making Oscar jump.

Qrow decided it was time to be his helpful self, "Why would anyone listen to you?"

Roboprick leveled a glare at him that tried to be intimidating. It utterly failed. "Why are you still here Qrow?"

Qrow turned to Oscar, "Hey kid, mind if you give us a minute this is going to get personal."

"Qrow," Ozpin was back. Qrow could tell by the tone of voice. It was creepy, but Qrow tried not to think about it too much.

"Scram Oz, me and the Tin Can got some stuff to deal with." Qrow leveled his gaze on the steel bastard across the table. "I promise I'm just going to try and unjamb whatever gears are keeping his brain from working."

Ozpin faded out of the boy's eyes, and Oscar quickly left the room.

"Do you know what I am thinking right now, Jimmy?"

Qrow knew General Rustbucket wasn't the kind of man that would back down. Even when he was wrong. Especially when he was wrong. Being wrong had cost Roboprick dearly over the years. Being wrong had cost Jimmy both legs, his right arm, and whatever else now rusted in the rain. Being wrong had cost Jimmy his engagement to Glynda. Being wrong had cost Jimmy any chance at having a family. Yet, Jimmy kept on chugging on oblivious to how much being wrong had cost the people around Jimmy even more than it cost the Tin Can himself.

"I'm not in the mood, Qrow."

Qrow decided this would work best as a one-sided conversation, "I'm thinking I've known you nearly twenty years now, and you still surprise me. Every time I think you couldn't possibly be and dumber, you just go and prove me wrong."

Roboprick sighed, "I can see you're aiming to be quite helpful."

"Speaking of unhelpful, how many people died in Vale?" Qrow's face was serious.

Jimmy glared, "I made a terrible mistake, Qrow. Don't think I've forgotten that."

Qrow continued, "Hmm, haven't heard much from Beacon lately. Honestly, I can't imagine why Glynda's here instead of grading papers, it being the end of term and all. But hey, at least you haven't forgotten how stupid you are. Great comfort that."

The Tin Can suddenly looked exhausted, but exhausted didn't mean defeated, "Mistral lost two entire villages this year. One died to Gimm. One was sacked by the Branwen Tribe, and the survivors left to the Grimm. The losses of those two village triples the cost in lives at Vale."

Qrow really hadn't expected Jimmy to fight back, but mentioning Ray was an obvious way to do so. "Yeah well my sister is a special level of shit as a human being. I ain't her."

Jimmy continued like Qrow hadn't spoke, "My graduating class, just last year, has already had five percent of its graduates die in the field. That's one in twenty Qrow."

Qrow nodded. In this he was sympathetic. Huntsman and huntresses aren't known for long careers. "Actually five percent isn't that bad if you think about it," Qrow hated how each word he had just said tasted.

Jimmy interrupted Qrow's thoughts, "Not one of that class has even seen their twenty-third birthday yet. Neither has a member of Haven's where the casualties are near one in ten, or Shade's where it exceeds one in eight."

Qrow growled. He knew this argument, but it didn't work. Unfortunately there was only one way to hold back the Grimm. Qrow stated the most recent time Ironwood's new ideas had failed, "How about Beacon's where the school lost nearly one in five, most of which hadn't even had a chance to graduate."

Ironwood slumped, "I made a massive mistake Qrow. I fully admit it."

"Whoop-de-de-fucken-do."

Jimmy, having already double downed kept trying, "Qrow, Atlas's casualties are relatively low because of things like Paladins. Paladins aren't a trained huntsman, I fully admit it, but a normal soldier can defeat most Grimm with ease inside one, and they keep getting better. They are good enough to defend outposts. Hopefully soon, they'll be good enough to defend villages..."

Qrow decided to interrupt, "And thanks to Vale's last broadcast, won't they just be the most reassuring sight stomping over the horizon. Three kingdoms think you're building an army. Actually, check that. Three kingdoms _know_ you're building an army. One of those kingdoms thinks you already tried to invade. People are already whispering about another Great War."

Roboprick hung his head. "Qrow…"

"If you say, 'I made a mistake,' like it's just a singular event one more time, so help me James I'll strangle you! You were warned, every damned step of the way, you were warned by Oz. Now we lost the Fall Maiden, and, as an added bonus, Salem probably has the Relic of Chance. You know how horrifying that idea is!"

James slumped, Qrow would have left it there, but Jimmy just kept insisting he was right. The next method he chose was rather poor, "Is it wrong for me to want young men and women, like your nieces, to live? Is that so bad?" Qrow flipped. It had just become deeply personal. Qrow's eyes were vicious.

Qrow spoke softly, "Let's see, I met you back when I first started working for Oz. That was close to twenty years ago right? Back at this swell soiree you were holding. You remember the one. Met this lovely lady named Willow and some toadie board member from the SDC that was her husband. You remember them right? She claimed you two were childhood friends. He was the one that ended up helping you with funding for some of Atlas's military projects." Jimmy's head snapped up in an instant. "I think his name was Jacques, but I'm absolutely certain you'd know since he stated you were the one that introduced the two to each other." General Rustbucket stood. Qrow smirked. Roboprick wanted to go for the heart, Qrow would go for the throat. "Smooth move that." Jimmy growled, actually growled. "Wasn't that the engagement party for you and Glynda? Boy seeing the lack of hope in _your friend's_ eyes was something to behold, not that you likely noticed, or ever noticed."

Jimmy lunged, and completely ran afoul of Qrow's semblance. General Rustbucket caught his foot on the table, face planting right at Qrow's feet. Qrow took a swig of water. "Yep, you are way dumber now than you were back then," Qrow lamented, smashing a fist in the asses jaw.

Roboprick was up in an instant. Jimmy swung his fist with power and skill, but he obviously wasn't thinking. The blow was meant to drive that fist straight through Qrow's skull, and likely the wall behind it. It was an all or nothing kind of blow, and being in close proximity Qrow did not bode well for someone to take such a gamble. Qrow slipped past the heavy punch easily, and drove the heel of his hand right into General's throat. Aura flexed and held, but the fucking bucket of bolts fell to his knees gasping. Qrow slammed his knee into the idiot's face for good measure.

Ironwood, dazed reached for his gun. Qrow was unimpressed. "Going to kill me Jimmy?" Qrow asked calmly.

Hate seethed in Ironwood's eyes, but he didn't draw. "I may have briefly considered it."

Qrow respected the honesty. "Don't think I can blame you for that," Qrow shook his head. "What I do blame you for, is that you constantly think you know better than Oz. He's been doing this for longer than any of us like to think about, and the world is safer when we're listening to him. How many times does that need to be proven to you?" Jimmy slowly relaxed, but there was no forgiveness in his eyes. Qrow didn't blame him for that either and turned to leave. He half expected a kick in the ass to help him on the way. Comment about Ruby and Yang notwithstanding, Qrow would concede he probably deserved it. Qrow should have remembered that Jimmy aimed for the heart. That asshole decided to stab Qrow right there instead.

"You know, I seem to remember there was heartbroken teammate of yours at that event. One that danced with a pretty girl half-heartedly until she won him over. Smart girl, lovely girl. I think her name was Summer. Wasn't she your partner at the time?" Qrow glared at Ironwood and Ironwood glared back. Each wanted a pound of flesh from the other.

Qrow wanted him to say one more word. One more word, so Qrow would be able to say he was no longer responsible for his actions. Ironwood didn't.

Qrow stormed out the door, pouring his flask on the floor as he did. Glynda or no Glynda, water just wasn't going to fucking cut it anymore.

* * *

\/

* * *

Yang wondered if her uncle's semblance was possibly hereditary. Nora and she had barely gone half a block when they rounded a corner and ran straight into Ren and Sun. Ren looked at Nora. Nora looked at Ren. Then Ren noticed the bag. Nora then noticed Ren noticing the bag. They both found something vague to stare at other than each other.

"Yang," Sun spoke.

"Yeah Sun?" Yang was slightly surprised she was being addressed and certainly by who was addressing her. Sun basically hadn't said more than a handful of words to Yang since he arrived that night with Blake.

"Why don't we give them some alone time?"

It was hard to tell who looked more panic struck, Nora or Ren. Yang thought to herself that Sun was obviously right. It wasn't their business and some things didn't need an audience.

Yang made a show of considering, "You know I think you're right."

Nora's eye widened. Yang turned and calmly hugged her. Yang spoke softly, so only Nora could hope to make out the words. "He loves you, you love him. Everything else is just timing okay?" Nora squeezed back. Yang had to admit, the girl could squeeze. The smile she gave Yang was a soft thing. However, the smile she gave Ren was just pure adoration. Well, maybe there was a teensy tiny bit of menace in it.

Yang watched Ren swallow, but he obviously loved that smile. Softly he asked, "Nora, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Nora looked at him, "I was heading back to the house. Want to talk on the way?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

The together-together couple walked away. Yang grinned when Ren reached and clasped Nora's hand, and grinned harder when Nora decided that wasn't good enough and snuck under his arm instead. "Ah, they grow up so fast."

Sun nodded, "They seem like really cool people."

"Yeah they are. I mean Nora and I have always been friendly, but it was always just school friends, not friend-friends."

Sun watched the couple until they disappeared around a bend. "I don't think I ever really talked to them myself, my loss I guess."

Yang considered Sun, then made a decision. "I'm sorry you're stuck in the middle."

Sun considered Yang, "Are we going to talk about it?"

Yang laughed, and Sun blinked at her reaction, "Nope."

"Blake…"

"Nope."

Sun paused, "Okay then."

"N—," Yang blinked, "That was fast."

"Didn't seem like I was going to make any headway forcing the issue." Sun turned and started walking back the way they came.

Yang took a breath and hurried to catch up, "Thanks for understanding."

Sun didn't look at her, "I really don't, but since neither Blake nor you will talk to me about it, I guess I don't need to." Yang was somewhat amazed at the lack of bitterness in Sun's voice.

Yang took another deep breath, "I promise I'll talk to her. I'm angry Sun. Really angry."

Sun turned to her, he smiled a crooked smile, "Is not talking to her helping calm you down?"

Yang wanted to lie, but didn't. "No."

"Then do it soon okay?" They walked in silence, but nothing about it felt awkward. Well okay, it was a little awkward.

* * *

/\

* * *

Winter had come to realize something important during the day's events. Whether it was the only reason Weiss behaved the way she did or if there were other factors, Winter wasn't yet completely certain. Mr. Arc had of course helped her ascertain her conclusion more than any of the others, but Winter was inclined to be thorough. Being thorough only verified her conclusion. These people loved Weiss completely, thus Weiss had nothing to fear from any of them.

Winter relaxed fully with the realization.

Doing so, Winter took a moment to breathe in the atmosphere of the shoe store the group now found themselves in. Winter had never been in such a store before. Between her wealth and her position in the military, there had never been any need for her to patron anything other than a specialized boutique or the local commissary. Winter decided that she had missed something because of this oversight. This establishment seemed to do brisk business and had a wide range of customers. Emphasizing both the quality of the store's products and the price at which they retailed at. The smells were not of feet, but of well-maintained leather. The staff were dutiful, but not obsequious. This location was very pleasant overall. Weiss's forlorn expression making it even more so.

Weiss was currently wearing pale leather boots that were lined with fluffy white wool that looked warm and comfortable. The boots rose high on her shins, but not further. The cut was obviously designed to allow trousers to be inserted into them. They were quite stylish but also quite practical. The boots stated they were water-tight, and the toes and heels were lined subtly with extra material for added protection and to ensure they lasted. They also had very flat souls. That was undoubtedly the source of Weiss's greatest consternation over them.

Ruby Rose, all five foot three inches of her, now towered above her partner. Ms. Rose was having difficulty grasping the concept. Mr. Arc was having difficulty holding in his smile. Weiss was at least somewhat saved that Miss Xiao Long was not in attendance, but all knew this was only a stay of execution. Sooner or later, Weiss was going to have to wear those boots in the tall blonde's presence and her doom would be assured. Winter probably shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but she was. Was that evil?

"How come I never realized?" Miss Rose said in awe. Weiss was crimson faced.

"Pretty sure she wears heels nonstop to prevent people from realizing," Mr. Arc stated the obvious. Weiss glowered at him.

"But she sleeps in the same room as me, and I never noticed!" Miss Rose was shaking her head in wonder.

Winter decided to help Miss Rose grasp how the fraud was undoubtedly perpetrated. "May I make an educated guess as to how this came to pass?" So lost in thought was the young huntress, she nodded. Completely, if only momentarily, forgetting the terror Winter usually inspired in her. "My guess is that Weiss is both Team's earliest riser as well as being the latest abed. I would further guess she is the first in the shower, first prepared for her day, and often mentioned her distaste for people wandering around your room in bare feet." Silver eyes widened.

"She said it wasn't hygienic!" Miss Rose exclaimed. Winter nodded sagely. Jaune… Mr. Arc sat down and started shaking with laughter. Weiss glared fearsomely at her elder sister. Winter let the very faintest of smirks cross her lips, and made sure Weiss and no one else saw that smirk before turning away.

"I knew no sane person woke up at 6:00 AM during the weekend!" Miss Rose continued. Mr. Arc gave up on holding in the laughter, and just started howling.

Weiss sat down with a thud, and angrily removed the boots. It was probably a cruelty heaped upon another cruelty but Winter just had to ask her sister, "So the fit is satisfactory?"

Weiss glared daggers at Winter, "Yes, thank you so much dear sister." Her voice was cold with fury.

"Then I highly recommend you continue wearing them. This will help break them in properly and prevent blisters." Aura prevented blisters just fine, but Weiss might not know that.

"I think a little foot powder and my aura will prove satisfactory, thank you very much," Weiss almost growled. Winter nodded, disappointed but unwilling to show it. Mr. Arc took a ragged breath, and then continued to laugh. Weiss turned on the young man. Winter thought her sister might kick him. In all likelihood, if Weiss hadn't already removed her new boots, she very well may have, "Stop laughing you dolt."

Jaune looked at her, his eyes wide and desperate, "I can't!"

Weiss stood before Jaune trying to incinerate him with her eyes. His response to this was to rise and stand tall above her. Ruby Rose sniggered at the way Weiss craned her neck up to glare at the young man. It had to be Miss Rose that sniggered, even though Weiss mistakenly glared at Winter, since Winter would never laugh at her _little_ sister. The snigger sounded again. Winter mentally decided to add that Miss Rose was quite the ventriloquist to Atlas's intelligence files on her.

Weiss slipped on her normal shoes, doing so while standing. When she was done she was back to even height with her Team Leader. Miss Rose looked at Weiss like she had just performed a magic trick. "Not one word Ruby."

Slowly, hesitantly, Ruby nodded.

Jaune mostly managed to sober himself. He probably meant the following kindly, but Weiss didn't take it as such. "Do you need new boots too, Specialist?"

Winter thought for a moment, and grinned evilly in her own heart. "Indeed I do. I took quite the fancy to the pair Weiss helpfully modeled."

* * *

Weiss felt flushed. The proceeding experience had been just about as mortifying as she'd expected. The sudden betrayal, by her (formerly) beloved sister, had not helped matters. Weiss plotted her revenge, she wondered if she still had Winter's picture when she had graduated from her military boot camp. The one where Winter had a shaved her head! Yes dearest Winter, vengeance was a dish best served cold… damn it Yang!

"Weiss!" and Weiss blinked. Was it possible that Yang could somehow be summoned by terrible puns? Even mental ones? "How did the shoe shopping go?"

The less than tall huntress shuddered. Weiss loved Yang, make no mistake about that fact, but Yang was… more fuel for the fire. Seriously, damn it Yang!

The charming rapscallion spoke before Weiss could. "Going to go catch up with Blake. Nice talking to you, Yang."

Weiss saw Yang's smile flicker and wane at Blake's mere mention. Weiss closed her eyes, then decided something. She deliberately jumped on the grenade because Yang was too close to being back to normal today. "I'm four foot eleven okay!" Weiss shouted. Nearly everyone around her turned to stare.

Something warm lit up in Yang's eyes, and Weiss knew Yang completely understood her outburst… that did not make Yang merciful, "Oh, well we'll stop and get you a big glass of milk okay? My treat!"

Weiss responded with a rude gesture and a smile, which turned into an angry squawk when the bruiser wrapped her in a headlock. "Let go of me this instant you Neanderthal!"

"Or you'll do what?" Weiss smirked. Then Winter tapped Yang on the shoulder.

"Miss Xiao Long, you do realize my sister can summon Grimm correct? It would be a shame if you were awakened to stare face to face with a Deathstalker tomorrow morning," Winter said in a reasonable tone of voice.

Yang still took a full second to make her decision, "Good point there." Then she noticed something, "Oh, are those new shoes?"

Winter smiled, "Indeed. I purchased a similar pair for my sister."

Yang oohed over the boots. They might be a bit too girly for Yang's personal tastes, but they looked warm. Yang was an admitted sucker for warm boots. "Awesome!" Winter smiled at the blonde's admiration. Weiss tapped Yang on the forearm, Yang then realized she had quite gotten around to releasing Weiss from the headlock.

"Whoops, sorry about that Weiss-cream."

Weiss's glare was chilling. Deathstalker? Winter's idea had promise. Not a big one though, little ones. Dozens of them, crawling through all that blonde hair. That would do nicely. Weiss smiled happily in her heart, now she just needed to find that picture of Winter.

Awkward sarcastic clapping sounded. This interrupted Weiss's train of thought. Weiss frowned, and Yang's expression fell. Qrow shuffled over to where the group was standing. Weiss had witnessed a person in a drunken state quite often in her life, but Qrow was barely standing and Weiss could smell him from here.

"Nice shoes there Ice Queen." Yang seemed to wince at how similar the insult was to Yang's pet name for her teammate. The blonde took a step forward to run interference but was beaten to the punch by a fellow friend sporting yellow hair.

Jaune stepped between Qrow and the group. His eyes were hard. "You're drunk."

Qrow flashed a breezy if somewhat disoriented smile, "I'm told I'm always drunk. Atlas probably has all kinds of files concerning the subject. Like they have on all of you." Qrow pointed at each member of the group before he let loose some awful cross between burp and hiccup, "All your deep dark secrets, just waiting in your files so some jerk can get a chance to ambush you with 'em." Qrow was trying to push through Jaune to square up against Winter. Trying being the operative word, he wasn't having notable success.

Jaune grabbed a fistful of Qrow's shirt and literally shook the man. "You want Ruby and Yang to see you like this?" he whispered harshly. Everyone still heard the words clear as day.

Qrow clocked him, Jaune's head violently turned to the side. Weiss didn't think it was Jaune grabbing the man that led to Qrow's violent reaction. It was obviously the mention of Ruby and Yang that set him off. "You don't know shit kid. About anything. So until you do, keep your damned mouth shut!" Qrow seethed.

Jaune glared, but this wasn't Beacon and nothing in Jaune's stance showed he had any intention of backing down. Planting both his feet, Jaune used both hands to lift Qrow by his shirt. "Make me." Jaune said the words so coldly, Weiss shivered.

Qrow snarled, and swung his fist again. Jaune smirked as Qrow started swearing at the top of his lungs. Jaune had flared his aura, and Weiss knew he had a lot of it. Qrow's fist might have done more damage to a block of granite. Jaune dumped the huntsman on his posterior. Qrow stood, but was shakey on his feet. Obviously due more to alcohol than anything Jaune had done, but equally obvious was the fact Qrow had thought Jaune would meekly back down. Weiss had thought he would as well to be honest.

For his own part, Jaune kept his hands at his sides. "This doesn't seem like the place to discuss it, and I wouldn't really know since I really don't know shit about anything right? But if you're going to tell me what happened to my partner at Beacon, I'm all ears." Qrow frowned. Jaune nodded, "Just what I thought. I'm sure you'll decide to tell me, you know eventually. Probably after it's months too late to change things, but at least I'll know then right?"

Qrow and Jaune glared at each other. Yang tried to diffuse the situation with a joke. One that landed poorly. "Qrow was just working up the nerve to ask out Weiss's sister right? Sheesh get a room you two." Yang fake laughed, and for a moment that laugh was the only sound the group heard. Qrow and Winter looked at Yang in mutual disgust of the other.

Eventually, Qrow laughed. The laughter didn't alleviate the tension, it just wound it that much tighter. the laughter was bitter and filled with rage. "Firecracker, there ain't enough Lien in all the SDC for me to date that human shaped icicle. I doubt there's enough for anyone who's ever met her." Qrow laughed angrily, drunkenly, and cruelly, with Winter as the punchline. Something that Winter wasn't about to stand for.

Winter pulled her sabre, but was stopped from advancing by Jaune who had tunred to face her. "Winter," Jaune said the word awkwardly, like he wasn't wholly comfortable with addressing her on a first name basis, "If you're free Saturday, I'd be honored to spend the day with you."

Everyone blinked, but Qrow sniggered, "I stand corrected." Qrow tipped his flask. Thankfully it seemed to be empty given his disappointed expression. "Got a sick grandmother kid?" Qrow asked somewhat absently as he tried to peer into the empty canister.

Jaune looked into Winter's eyes. It was an awkward moment, and Weiss felt bad for her sister. Maybe Jaune was pleading for Winter to not thrash the drunken lout in front of his nieces, and just chosen a bizarre way to do so. Maybe Jaune was just as awkward as Weiss remembered him, and what was meant to be a gallant gesture had just landed flat. Weiss wasn't quite sure. Weiss knew Jaune meant well regardless, and she also knew Winter would forgive him rather quickly.

At least he wasn't holding a guitar. The strange thought seemed to drain all of Weiss's tension. Surprisingly, the strange thought seemed to affect Winter and Jaune as well. That did not explain what happened afterwards though.

"I accept." That Winter said those words floored everyone in the vicinity. Weiss especially. Weiss looked at Winter's face, Winter didn't look like she quite believed what had just been said either. Weiss looked at Jaune, who was perhaps the most thunderstruck of all.

* * *

 **So I know this was a bit wild tonally, but everyone at the end of Volume 5 seemed (to me anyways) in wildly different emotional states. Wolfgarde consistently tells me I need more fluffiness, which means more Ren and Nora!**

 **As an aside, Wolfgarde is working on a couple of stories! Aetheling restarted something recently I've missed and about damned time too. Wish him happy December if you also follow it. I also have something written for Aetheling's Bleiss anthology, just need to edit it.**

 **In other news, Cursed Idiot and I argued over the biggest idiot, I won of course. Or did I lose? It's a bit fuzzy. Anyways, give some of these guys a shot if you have time.**

 **Lastly the holidays are upon us and I am starting a new job next year. I will be back, but my next update will be on something else, and I am still plugging holes in the leaky hull of my stand alone Bleiss story. I will still get one more Winter's Warmth out before the end of the year, but that will likely be it for the year. Be well and stay safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Happy holidays. Peace on earth. Good will to all.**

* * *

"Hello?" Nora called loudly, sliding the shoji panel aside. No response, the house remained completely silent. No one was home right now. Nora was suddenly aware that she and Ren had the house all to themselves. A specific bag felt very heavy.

Ren gently squeezed her shoulders with one arm, and Nora involuntarily tensed. Was Ren making a move? The move? Was she ready? Nora felt Ren freeze when she tensed. Did she freak him out? Now she was starting to freak out. Was it okay if she freaked out? I mean most people freaked out at least a little bit before they… you know… the first time. Wait! Was that decided yet?

Ren suddenly made the panic go away. He did this by simply pulling her close. Ren placed both arms around her waist, holding her tightly but also very softly. She tucked her head under his chin, putting her cheek to his chest. For a few wonderful seconds she just breathed in his scent, and basked in something she was sure about. This was real. This was really real.

For two years she had tried to come up with the words. Dozens and dozens of silly plans had been concocted in her mind over that time. Plans that would force Ren to fall for her. If she did this, if she did that, and maybe this other thing, then POW! He would fall for her. Like his heart was some kind of elaborate lock. In the end, all she had to, all she ever had to do, was tell him how she felt. Nora wasn't stupid, some thought a bit crazy, but no one thought stupid. Nora still felt stupid, at least in this. She could have been standing here, just breathing in his scent, two years ago.

Nora let it go. That was then, and this is now. Now mattered more. Nora closed her eyes, and took a moment to feel her own happiness.

"Nora."

"Yeah Ren?" she said softly into his chest.

"I'm going to take a shower okay?"

Nora tensed yet again. Which felt really frustrating. This shouldn't feel so tense… should it? He gently stepped back, he bent down, and brushed his lips to hers. It was chaste, but also loving. A very Ren-like kiss. It crystalized something Yang said earlier. _Everything else is just timing._ Nora, suddenly calmed, deciding what time it was.

Before he pulled back, both her hands gently tangled themselves in his hair. He had such wonderful hair. She deepened the kiss, tasting the salty sweetness of his lips. Ren was obviously caught off guard and stumbled back a bit, but that didn't stop him from reciprocating. From leaning in. From opening his mouth. Nora denied him entry for a brief moment, she quickly cracked one eye and found something she really needed before this proceeded any further. She smiled as she spied a soft landing place. Nora's mind worked lightning fast as the official plan came together.

Ren was stooping to kiss her, starting to lean on her in a way she liked. Nora licked his lips enjoying how he shivered a bit. Then, with a saucy smirk, abruptly backed out of the kiss. Ren tried to follow for a split moment, obviously wanting more but he didn't push. Ren never pushed. He even smiled as he straightened. It was so very Ren-like to not push. It wasn't very Nora-like. Nora was done being un-Nora-Like when it came to being with Ren.

As he straightened completely, Nora jumped him. Literally. Nora wrapped her legs around the waist of a very surprised Ren, using her strength to instantly lock herself into place. The sudden shift in weight was too much for… her boyfriend Ren. Ren was soon falling, and Nora was there as he fell.

Ren's back hit couch cushion, his head met wooden arm rest with a significant thud. Nora didn't think he noticed, aura was kind of wonderful that way. Nora quickly began to aggressively tug at the ribbon that held Ren's shirt in place. This was difficult since that ribbon was at the small of his back, and she was clamped down on top of him. She felt Ren's hand push on her chest, for a moment she thought he was trying to grab her certain somethings, which was okay given the circumstances, but that wasn't the case.

Ren pushed her up, stopping her. Before panic that Nora had misread the mood set in, he grabbed both her hands, kissing each of them. While doing so, he rose to a sitting position until he was nose to nose with her as she sat on his thighs. Ren then removed the garment with practiced ease. He smiled a little awkwardly but very lovingly at her. He shivered, showing his nerves. That he looked as nervous as she felt made this feel easier. Nora thought it felt fitting, like how facing something that was a little scary but a lot wonderful should feel. Nora felt his gaze and basked in it. She reached for her own shirt.

Then Nora blinked, and almost panicked again. Something really important had dawned on her. The sexy bra…, she wasn't wearing the sexy bra yet. Should they stop? Can you call a timeout then come back in a couple minutes? She sat frozen, hands still on the hem of her t-shirt when she felt both of Ren's hands in her hair pulling her gently to him. He started kissing her or she started kissing him. Did it matter? The kissing was amazing either way. The bra became quickly forgotten. It was the kissing that mattered.

"Ahem!" The voice was female and didn't belong to Nora.

Nora blinked dazedly into the face of Glynda Goodwitch.

"You two do realize other people are sharing this house."

Okay, she had been wrong. She hadn't been panicking before. This was panic. Nora wasn't really known for her speed, but she showed quite the flash of it just about then. It took nearly five minutes for her to realize she had utterly abandoned Ren to his fate.

* * *

\/

* * *

Yang had to give Vomit Boy some credit. When he decided to swing, he swung for the fences. This time it looked like he even connected, somehow, even if he was now falling all over himself after doing so. Jaune obviously had no idea what to do next. Yang looked at Weiss's sister and wasn't very encouraged. Yang thought Winter hid it a bit better, well a lot better, but there was no mistaking she had a slightly dazed look in her eyes as well. Winter obviously hadn't come to grips with her acceptance of Jaune's grand gesture just yet.

Well this was a thing. This was definitely a thing.

Of course Weiss was by far the worst off. She literally looked like someone trying to wake up from a bizarre dream.

"So does three o'clock Saturday afternoon sound good?" Jaune of all people seemed to have recovered first. Not a horse Yang would have bet on.

"1500 hours sounds splendid," Winter managed to sound like she meant it. Hell, maybe she did. Weirder shit had happened recently. Like that time she found out her former headmaster was an immortal wizard. This was definitely less weird than that. Yang was ninety-nine percent sure of it.

Jaune smiled at Winter. Yang thought that Jaune's smile would have been charming is he wasn't blinking so damned much. "Then I'll see you then Spe- Winter." Jaune stuck out his hand. Winter looked at it briefly, then shook it tentatively.

Yang face-palmed herself. Yep, this was definitely a thing.

"What am I witnessing?" Yang and Weiss looked at each other. Neither was sure which of them had just spoken.

Yang was the one to answer the question either way, "We are witnessing Jaune successfully getting a date."

Weiss paled, and given her skin tone that was saying something, "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

Yang wanted to. Weiss was a very important friend that Yang loved dearly, so Yang wanted to do that rather badly for Weiss. To just laugh and tell Weiss to snap out of it, and the last two minutes was all just a bizarre hallucination.

"Sorry Weiss, this is most definitely a thing."

Weiss breathed deep, "Drat."

* * *

/\

* * *

Ruby lead Qrow down the street. He was stumbling badly, despite leaning on her rather heavily. This wasn't as bad as she's ever seen him, but it was close, and Ruby had seen him bad more than once.

"Come on Uncle Qrow, we're going to find you a nice safe room so you can sleep it off. Okay?" she said with as much pep as she could muster.

"I'm fine I promise." Qrow stumbled as he spoke, speaking in her general direction, with eyes unfocused and distant. Ruby thought this was bad. He pulled his flask.

"It's empty," Ruby said sadly.

"Ah," Qrow mumbled badly, "I keep forgetting. This Mistral stuff kind of sneaks up on you, doesn't it partner?"

"I wouldn't know," Ruby said softly. Qrow blinked at her, and his eyes became a bit more focused and even sadder. Ruby gently took the flask from his hands and hooked it on her own belt, "I'll hold on to it for you okay?" Ruby kind of expected him to protest, but he nodded instead. "Should I call Yang?"

The sad things in his gaze grew to the point where he closed his eyes to hold in the tears. Ruby felt awful for him, but was relieved as well. Relieved because Qrow used his pain to pull himself together. At least somewhat.

Qrow spoke softly, "No kiddo, I don't think I could take that right now. I need a favor."

Ruby nodded to him, "Name it."

"See if you can get ahold of Glynda on your scroll. Someone needs to be at the house with you guys," he said distantly.

Ruby crossed her arms, "I'm sixteen, nearly seventeen. The others are all at least eighteen…"

"I know Rubes, I know." Qrow looked around, "Trust me, I respect that. I just need to know someone reliable is there. Chalk it up to me being overprotective. Okay?"

"You weren't there last night." Ruby hadn't meant it as an accusation, but it hit her uncle like it was one.

Qrow winced, "I know. I'm sorry about that." Ruby frowned, but ultimately decided it really wasn't worth arguing about. Uncle Qrow wasn't asking for very much.

That her Uncle Qrow could remain so lucid (Weiss word used properly), even while being too drunk to stand, was something that often amazed Ruby. Granted, if you discount movies, Uncle Qrow accounted for ninety-eight percent of Ruby's encounters with drunk people. The other two percent were a few random people during the Vytal festival, her sister on two occasions, and her dad that one month. Ruby remembered that Qrow had made sure that her dad had stopped the moment her uncle became aware of the problem. Ruby would forever love Qrow for that. She wished she could discover a way to make her uncle to stop as well.

Weiss, she should talk to Weiss about this…

"Ruby?" Qrow asked.

Slowly, eventually, Ruby nodded, pulling herself together as she did so. She also brought out her scroll. Glynda Goodwitch was still listed under Beacon Faculty Contacts… hang on a moment. "Wait! Professor Goodwitch is here?"

Qrow smiled, "Ozpin's now twelve, Leo betrayed us, and all her favorite students are here. Where else would she be?"

"That's so cool!" Ruby gushed, then thought a moment, "but I think Oscar's more like fourteen."

"Squirt," Qrow said patiently.

"Yeah?"

"No one cares how old Oscar is. Just make the call okay?"

"Right!" Ruby's scroll miraculously linked to Professor Goodwitch's on the very first attempt. Miraculous because Ruby knew what Qrow's semblance was.

" _Professor Glynda Goodwitch speaking."_

Ruby's smile grew a bit mischievous, "Can I have your autograph?"

" _Miss Rose?"_

"Hello Professor." Ruby suddenly decided to act impressively casual. "So, how have you been?"

" _Quite busy Miss Rose. What may I do for you?"_ Professor Goodwitch's voice grew a bit more stern. Sterner? Stern was one of those words Ruby wasn't really sure about. Weiss would know.

Ruby frowning at the weird word that seemed to work either way, but probably didn't, decided she needed to cut to the chase. "Uncle Qrow is… indisposed." Another Weiss term. Weiss was on Ruby's brain a lot today.

Miss Goodwitch obviously also knew the term well. _"Again? I just…"_ there was a frustrated groan that became a snarl. Ruby listened to the scroll with some sense of trepidation. _"Damn it! He spoke to James after I left didn't he?"_

Ruby was confused, "Who?"

" _General James Ironwood."_ Professor Goodwitch sounded like she had regained control of herself, a fact Ruby was rather grateful for.

Ruby put her hand over her scroll's mouthpiece, "Did you talk to General Ironwood today?" Qrow spat on the ground. Ruby removed her hand and spoke back in the scroll, "I'm pretty sure he did."

Ruby heard her professor sigh over the phone, but there was honest concern in her voice. _"How bad is he?"_

"Bad, I think we need to put him in a hotel room for the night." Ruby answered honestly.

Another sigh could be heard, _"Are you sure you can't prevail on Mr. Arc or your sister to carry him back to Haven?"_

Ruby winced, "Yang would, but I don't think Uncle Qrow really wants her to." Ruby heard her Professor sigh into the scroll for like the umpteenth time. "Also, since he just punched Jaune, I don't think he'll want to carry Qrow right now either." The next sound over the scroll wasn't a sigh, or a snarl. Was Miss Goodwitch growling?

There was brief pause in the… noise, then Professor Goodwitch's voice came through, as clear and as hard as ice. _"Miss Rose, would you put the man who struck one of my students on the line."_ Ruby swallowed. She's heard a similar tone from Professor Goodwitch before, usually when someone ignored the rules and took it a step to far in combat class. Those students, never did anything of the sort ever again. A similar tone, mind. This one was a lot scarier.

* * *

Glynda had found the house with little difficulty, having stayed in it herself on occasion, usually as a guest lecturer at Leo's behest. Glynda blinked back her rage, Lionheart was damned lucky someone else had killed him before she gotten a hold of him. That blinking back her rage caused tears to fall was not lost on Glynda either. Damn it Leo… why?

Glynda stood by the door collecting herself. She needed help. Vale was screaming for aid, but James had forced a dust embargo that was already starting to tell. Atlas had offered to send their own dust equipped forces to help stabilize the kingdom, but after the footage of Beacon's fall, no one in Vale would have them. Vacuo had offered to make up some of the short fall, but the SDC controlled nearly a third of the dust mines in the Great Desert and owned nearly all the railways besides. The SDC stood with Ironwood. The only dust coming in was being forced to sail around the entirety of Anima before it arrived. This had caused the price of dust to skyrocket, further hurting Vale's economy. Glynda had hoped James meeting with Ozpin would help end that.

The meeting with James had gone even more poorly than Glynda had feared. She couldn't get James to lift the dust embargo. She couldn't even convince him to consider lifting the embargo. Atlas's major export was dust, and their major imports were foodstuffs. Since Vale had instantly retaliated over the dust embargo by restricting trade with Atlas, a political trade war had ensued.

James said he had imposed the embargo to give everyone a chance to calm down, but was now committed to a show of strength by the politics of the situation. Atlas's council felt fully justified to flex their muscles since it was a Vale criminal, with the aid of acknowledged terrorists, who seized control of their fleet. Atlas had not attacked Vale, an acknowledgement Glynda had basically had to beg Vale's own High Council to offer. In fact, Atlas saw it as they had lost many lives and several valuable battle ships in Vale's defense. An offer was made to sell limited dust to Vale should Vale offer to help recoup Atlas's losses. Vale obviously refused this offer, flat out stating that Atlas incompetence had primarily been responsible for the disaster. They demanded Atlas offer concessions, and a formal apology. This demand did not go over well. Still the negotiations had been proceeding, the two kingdoms talking, until a particularly loathsome politician, Atlas's Vice-Chair no less, made issued a deliberate, and terrifyingly shortsighted, soundbite to Vale's media.

"Why would we arm an increasingly hostile and ungrateful kingdom? One who's sanctions hurt those most desperately in need." If she ever encountered… that… that bitch in person, Glynda would not be responsible for what occurred afterwards. Vice-chair Morgause was on Glynda's list.

If Ozpin was still a Headmaster, if he still retained his place on Vale's council, Glynda was sure this would have been resolved long before it reached this critical state. Ozpin wasn't though. As far as the world knew, Ozpin had died heroically in defense of his school. A great tragedy that only made Glynda angry when she thought of it. If Ozpin had just run, Salem wouldn't be winning as handily as she was.

Ozpin hadn't though, and now he had no leverage to truly affect matters. James knew beforehand what would happen when Ozpin died, they all had been given prior forewarning. Glynda had hoped James would start coming around once he remembered Ozpin was alive and still here to help. This had not been the case, James even stated he found this new development disturbing. A matter compounded by James sensing Glynda silently concurred with him. The inevitable fate of the young Oscar was not something Glynda wished to think about. Feeling Ozpin had no right to claim any kind of moral high ground, Ironwood had stated they needed to accept the political reality. Which was code for, Glynda fix this please. So, all Glynda had to do the was get Vale's Council to relax trade restrictions with Atlas, which at this point likely meant accepting temporary military aide from the very government trying to disarm them, and convince Vale's people to be calm about these developments. Should Glynda succeed in this impossible task, maybe she should start sticking the moon back together.

Glynda had stormed out at that moment. James hadn't looked surprised when she did. He even looked like he was sorry... He probably was sorry.

There was one string left Glynda could pull. Not even Ozpin could pull it. Glynda could bring Dot in on this. Dot despised Ozpin, she may have even influenced Raven's defection, although Glynda didn't think she would do so intentionally. Yes, Glynda could call on Shade's Headmaster, whom had long been one of her best friends. That Dot hated the SDC just as fiercely as she did Ozpin, and almost as fiercely as she hated James, would make her eager to stick it to all of them.

Headmaster Gale unofficially controlled Vacuo's Huntsman. Not really through political power but through hard earned loyalty. Those men and women loved her as completely as she loved them. Dot knew every single one of her graduates by name, and wrote to each at least once a year. The fact that she continued to lose those young men and women to Grimm drawn to the misery of the SDC's mines was not something Dot had any intention of forgiving. Yes, Headmaster Gale would be happy to deny the SDC access to Vacuo's defenders, at least on their native soil. If Glynda reached out to Dot to explain the unwinnable situation James had put her in, Dot very likely would make that call. If Glynda convinced Dot to do that though, hundreds of workers, mostly faunus, would be made hideously vulnerable as SDC security was stretched thin. Glynda had no doubt whom Jacques Schnee would be first to leave vulnerable. Jacques Schnee might even enjoy the excuse to do so.

But Vale's continued existence might well hang in the balance.

For the first time in a long time, Glynda didn't know what to do, and she felt very scared by that fact.

The professor took a moment to carefully compose her face, then she knocked on the door of the little house. She was at least eager to see her students again. No answer came from the knock. That was strange, she had seen Mr. Ren, or was it Mr. Lie…, damn, she had forgotten. How could she have forgotten? She thought of Dot sniggering at her, and shook her head free of the thought. Anyways, she had seen Miss Valkyrie and her partner enter.

Glynda was about to knock again when her scroll rang. Admittedly she wasn't in the most conversational of moods when she answered, but was delighted to hear from her youngest student after the last tumultuous year. That delight quickly died. Anger over every impossible thing was brought back into focus. After a brief conversation with Miss Rose, Glynda got her reprobate of an uncle on the scroll.

"You hit a student."

" _Glynda listen-"_

"You hit a student."

" _Glynda, just listen to me-"_

"You. Hit. A. Student."

" _I see you're—"_

Glynda interrupted without hesitation. "No Qrow! Now is the time for you to listen." she seethed into the phone. "We are Professors of Vale! We serve and protect those that can't protect themselves. We are those that light the way for the next generation. We swore an oath to do so. We most certainly don't punch students just because we got drunk and had our feelings hurt!"

" _Glynda, would you please—"_

"No Qrow I refuse to listen because I know you have no excuse." Glynda hated how emotional her voice was getting but continued, Glynda felt tears again threaten to fall. She collected herself before they could. Damn it, things were a mess. Qrow's heavy breathing was on the line, but otherwise he was quiet.

Glynda took a few moments before continuing. "You weren't even there."

A pause from Qrow's end, _"Where?"_

"The funerals." Glynda looked through time, back nearly a year. To a night she had cried for over an hour. Not at Beacon's wreckage or even the aftermath in Vale. What had nearly broken her was roughly a week later when she one by one filled out her calendar on her daily planner. When she looked at all these dates and times for final services and realized how she wouldn't be able to attend even half of them.

" _Glynda I-"_ Qrow broke himself off, finally realizing there really wasn't much left he could say.

Glynda knew that Qrow had an honest excuse. He had been trying to catch the perpetrators. Trying to catch Salem's queen before she could strike again or disappear. Glynda hadn't had that excuse. Even now there were still eleven students unaccounted for. That Salem might have them was best left unsaid, but the thought was an open wound.

Glynda felt like she was coming apart at the seams, but some things remained clear. "If you touch a student of mine again, ever, I will end you." Glynda's voice was harsh, calm, and absolutely serious. "Do you understand?"

There was a pause on the line, _"Yeah I understand."_

Glynda took a deep shuddering breath. "Room 242. Haven Riverfall Hotel. It's on Grand Street just before you start the climb to the market district. There are two queen beds, make sure you use the one closest to the door as the other one is mine."

" _Glynda…"_

"I'm staying here. I understand. Put Miss Rose back on the line."

" _Thanks Glynda."_ Professor Goodwitch didn't respond, she had said all she intended to.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Miss Rose came back on the line, _"Hello?"_

"Miss Rose, I need you to call someone that can help get your Uncle to my room at the Haven Riverfall Hotel. The room is 242, and please make sure he uses the bed closest to the door."

" _Okay, but uh, who should I ask?"_ Glynda sighed with a genuine smile. Miss Rose had just crossed Anima on foot, but was obviously willing to pawn off decisions on her now that she knew she could. To solve a problem so simple was a joy and the act felt like normalcy. Delightful normalcy.

"Who was in your group today?" Miss Rose listed off the names promptly. Glynda honestly considered sicking Winter on Qrow. Maybe if times looked brighter, she would have, but not now though. "Call Miss Belladonna and Mr. Wukong. His team lives at Haven and might be able to assist. After your Uncle is taken care of, I want you _all_ to walk back to this house together. No splitting up, is that understood Miss Rose?"

" _Yes Ma'am!"_ Miss Rose's enthusiasm made Gylnda smile.

Glynda's smile grew just a bit mischievous, "Glad to hear it. Do this properly, and I will indeed sign an autograph."

" _Really?! That is so cool!"_

Glynda felt much needed warmth injected into her heart. "Yes Miss Rose, I'd be proud to."

Miss Rose hung up without further response and Glynda smiled as she did. It was a tired smile, but still honest. Somethings don't change. Miss Rose seemed to be on that list. She wondered if Miss Rose would ever understand how effortlessly she lifted the spirits of others.

Shaking her head in minor amazement, Glynda opened the door to discover her chaperoning duties were already sorely needed. Nora Valkyrie was straddling her half-naked partner. If Glynda was a betting woman, she would place a wager on said partner not remaining half naked for much longer. Mr. Lie Ren was happily pinned to the couch and Miss Valkyrie was happily in the midst of being a teenager that had yet to learn the time and place for such things. It was another bit of refreshing normalcy.

Indeed, some things never changed. Inwardly she smiled. Outwardly, well she had a reputation to maintain, and a strong desire to leave world shaking events until tomorrow and just focus on the trivial.

"Ahem!" Miss Valkyrie stared at her, completely dazed and unable to comprehend any interruption. "You do realize other people are using this house correct?" Slowly it dawned on Glynda's orange headed student just who had suddenly walked through the door. Panic ensued in her eyes and she rushed off to her room with remarkable speed. Mr. Lie Ren would have obviously wanted to follow in retreat, but unfortunately had biological problem preventing him from doing so. Mr. Lie Ren quickly grabbed a pillow and plopped it down in his lap.

"You are washing that pillow young man." Her student burned red, but he nodded as he began meditating like crazy.

Their reactions brought her mind to simpler things, where children came into adulthood. For that Glynda was grateful. If you looked close you could see she was smiling, although she would never admit it.

* * *

/\

* * *

Sun walked into bookstore to see Blake talking on her scroll. She looked up at Sun, and he tried to read her face. It wasn't very fruitful. Blake looked Blakey, which was kind of normal.

"Okay Ruby. We're on our way."

"Something up?" Sun asked.

Blake looked at him, "Ruby needs a favor. Can you call your team?"

Sun frowned. "For?"

Blake blinked at him, she had obviously expected he'd call simply because she asked. "Qrow's been drinking, we need to carry him to a hotel somewhere."

Team SSSN was still on the edges of this strange… whatever it was. Sun kind of wanted them to remain there until he could talk to them. Ease them into how weird reality was. Once clued in, the Team could decide as a group what they were going to do. So, for now, that meant Sun was keeping them away from RWBY and company. Thankfully, this didn't sound like anything that would force Sun to adjust those plans.

Sun stated the obvious, "Um Blake, why not just put him in a cab?"

"Sun, you know we're kind of broke."

Sun sighed, "No Blake, your team is kind of broke." He captured her attention waiting until she looked at him. "You're actually pretty well off." Blake blinked at him. Sun waited for her to realize a few things. Like how desperate she was to fit back in.

"Yang doesn't like it when my parents pay for stuff." Sun sighed. Blake still didn't get it.

Sun shook his head, "You're wrong." Blake blinked again. Sun scratched the nape of his neck, he was going to have to spell it out for her. "Yang couldn't care less who your parents are or how much money they have. Yang doesn't care about that kind of stuff. Frankly, you should know that. Yang is angry because you never told her who your parents are."

"Sun, I…" Blake trailed off.

"Blake," he grabbed her attention, "Did you even introduce her to them? She was your partner and best friend at Beacon."

"My father came over to breakfast," something dawned in Blake's eyes. Sun hoped it was some understanding.

"Your Team didn't know he was the leader of Menagerie when he did, did they." Sun looked at Blake and just said it, "While you were at Beacon, did you ever tell your friends one true thing about yourself?" Blake looked hurt. She probably was hurt, but her silence was telling. "I honestly didn't understand you and Yang's beef until today." Sun closed his eyes, bracing for Blake's retaliation.

"Wait?" Blake snapped at him, "Did you start talking to Yang behind my back?"

For the first and only time in his life, Sun looked at Blake like she was stupid. "Yang's hurting. Your friendship's on the line. But you're here hiding in a bookstore. That is why Yang is angry." Blake flinched from his gaze and tone, and Sun softened almost immediately. "Money, politics, doesn't mean anything to Yang. She might tease you for it, like she teases Weiss. You might even end up in a headlock if you aren't careful, but that would be the extent of it. Yet, you keep refusing to let people in, you do it so often I doubt you even know you're doing it anymore." Sun said the obvious. "Yang is hurt and angry because you're constantly hurting and angering her."

Blake looked down at her feet. Sun wanted to comfort her, but he knew he had probably been coddling her too much as it was. Instead he stated another fact Blake couldn't deny, "You wouldn't have even come today if I hadn't forced you to."

Blake's eyes sharpened, and she responded defensively, "I told you it wouldn't do any good."

Sun crossed his arms. Some small bits of anger rising, though he kept firm control of himself. "What did you try to do to make it good Blake?" he asked softly.

Blake looked at anything other than Sun, obviously trying to think of anything. Finally she seized upon something, "I offered to pay for supplies, but Yang wouldn't hear of it." Sun shivered at the note of triumph in her voice. Maybe no one had ever really challenged Blake. He buckled down, this was only going to get rougher.

"No Blake you didn't." Sun disagreed firmly, "You offered for your parents to pay for supplies."

"How is that any different from Weiss asking her sister for money?" Blake was near shouting and tears stood in her eyes. Blake was almost desperate for him to back down, to concede the argument. Sun felt physically ill. He hated hurting people, even for the right reasons.

"Because Weiss actually asked her sister and then her sister was the one who offered." Sun stated honestly. "Weiss didn't just offer her sister's money." Blake looked like she was getting ready to argue, Sun held up his hands to stop her. Sun made sure no heat or defensiveness entered his tone. Like all the important conversations with Blake, he walked on eggshells with every word. In the back of his mind, Sun also knew Yang was completely done doing that.

Sun continued, "I know your parents would pay. That isn't really the point. Yang realized that Weiss brought it up with her sister as soon as she could. Weiss the high and mighty, that Weiss, set aside her pride that easily for her friends. Yang also realized it didn't even dawn on you to ask until today." Blake turned, looking like she was going to walk away, so Sun touched her shoulder. Arresting her attention, but leaving the ultimate decision on whether or no she left completely up to her. "Blake, you've been here for weeks, and during that time you've spent more time with Ilia and myself than anyone else."

Blake's eyes started spilling tears, but Sun wouldn't let up even now. He told her what she least wanted to hear. "You can't just keep taking the easy way Blake. If you want Yang's friendship again," Sun sucked in a breath, "Then you're going to have to face her. I wish I could promise you she'd go easy on you like I am, but she probably isn't going to.

"You think—"

"Blake, I know I am going easy."

Blake's indignation flashed and the walls came up. She spun on heel, and Sun watched her leave. He knew Blake would find Ruby, eager to prove that she's actually a good friend. Sun also knew Blake wasn't one. Not yet. A year ago, when he didn't even know her name, she confessed her own cowardice to him. Sun believed that confession showed self-awareness, but it actually didn't. It was just another layer of her defenses. A small consolation so she could justify her own desire to prove the White Fang's innocence. Blake wasn't a coward, she was simply too self-absorbed to truly believe she can be completely wrong at times. Until Blake realized that, she'd keep having a hard time of it.

Sun breathed in the stuffy air of the bookstore. He wasn't much of a reader to be honest, but hanging with Blake had helped him grow to appreciate the atmosphere they all seemed to have. It felt quiet, introspective, but maybe a little too musty. It felt like calm. Sage was an avid reader, Sun decided he would start accompanying his bro on a few trips into town. As Sun decided this, he let the faint hope he'd carried over the last year expire. Not once in that year had she brought up their relationship, even though his intentions were always clear. Sun decided it was past time he started respecting that Blake wasn't really interested in him that way. Didn't feel good, but Sun knew it would be easier just to accept it.

Sun took a moment to smile until meant it.

Sun's smile lit up the store as he exited. A human girl, no older than eleven, smiled back at him as he walked out the door. There was no hint of prejudice from either her or her mother and damned didn't that feel good. His smile grew. He winked roguishly, but still politely at the pre-teen. She laughed, and her mother gave Sun a casual, if flirtatious, wink in response as he passed. Sun felt suitably flattered as he stepped fully into the sunlight. Sun embraced the warmth of the world around him until he felt it course completely through him. From hair to toes to tail, he embraced a world that was still more amazing than awful.

His last little bit of negativity was let out in a sigh.

Sun guessed his days as an emotional crutch had just about run their course. He'd done all he could for Blake, and so had no real regrets. He'd be her friend, that wasn't what he had really wanted, but he'd take it all the same. Hopefully, one day she'd be his friend too.

Sun reached for his scroll, there was no signal. Just as well, a quiet walk would help him completely clear his head. Time to spend some quality time with his team. He's been putting them on the back burner for way too long.

* * *

/\

* * *

Yang made a snap decision. Once upon a time these had been common. That wasn't so true anymore. Also the awkwardness had to end.

End now.

"I think it's about that time we started heading back?" Yang hinted with the subtlety of Port lecturing about his own exploits.

Winter looked at her sister's blonde teammate. "I thought you all needed to outfit yourself with…"

Yang waved her hands to stop her, "Yep we need winter clothes, winter boots, tons of winter related gear." Yang noticed Weiss wince but kept going. "Still I think we need to have a group discussion about all this winter stuff."

Winter narrowed her eyes, "That isn't remotely clever." Jaune shuffled awkwardly. Yang felt like this could be going better.

Thankfully Weiss rode in for a rescue, "Winter we need to talk to Jaune, okay?"

Weiss's sincerity stopped Winter cold… _heh, I'm awesome._ Winter looked from her sister to this upcoming weekend's date. Winter's lips twitched. Smile or frown, Yang couldn't really decide. "I see," Weiss's sister said in a tone that had Yang guessing smile.

Jaune rallied until he only looked moderately intimidated. "I'll see you Saturday Miss Schnee."

Winter walked over to him, she smiled politely, "I look forward to Saturday then Mr. Arc." She then surprised all in attendance by politely taking his hand. "Thank you, once again, for rising to my defense."

Yang watched Jaune straighten. For a brief moment Yang thought he looked decidedly un-noodle-like. "Thank you for your kind offer to help us," was Jaune's response before Winter released his hand. Winter nodded, then turned on heel and started walking away. As soon as she rounded a corner, Jaune let out an explosive breath and somehow seemed to start sagging in the middle.

"Nice moves, lover-boy." Yang sniggered with a strange sense of déjà vu.

Jaune looked at her, "I'm in over my head aren't I."

Weiss spoke from behind him, "Indeed."

Jaune turned to Weiss, "I really didn't think she'd say yes."

Yang answered, "I think that much was obvious to everyone."

Jaune, his eyes a bit wild, turned right back to Yang, "Do you think it was obvious to her too?"

"Indeed." Weiss said again, causing Jaune to keep spinning like a top.

"Do you think I made her mad?" Jaune asked her.

"Pretty sure her saying, 'Yes,' means she wasn't too angry." Yang stated the obvious in as helpful a manner as she could.

"Why did she say yes?" Then Jaune asked the question he obviously so desperately wanted answered.

Yang was about to speak when Weiss tapped Jaune on the shoulder, making sure he was facing her when she answered his question. "Because you impressed her."

Jaune looked at Weiss like she was speaking old Mistarli, and both young women knew he was still confused.

Yang thought of what she knew about Jaune. The huntress had initially written him off as a wannabe ladies' man. The way Jaune had ignored all the obvious stop signs Weiss threw in his face in her vain attempts to ward him off, frankly irritated Yang and ruined her first impression of him. She had basically thought of him as a borderline stalker, and would probably have labeled him as a creep if he hadn't become fast friends with Ruby. The prolonged contact had quickly clued Yang in that Jaune really wasn't a creep. He was just generally clueless with women, with a healthy sprinkling of doofiness, and a tendency to try way too hard.

Yang tried to think of Jaune romantically for a moment, it was literally the first time she ever had. The dance was the first time she ever found herself genuinely liking the guy. First he had made sure Neptune went and talked it out with Weiss. Then he made Pyrrha just about the happiest person in Beacon by wearing a dress and giving her his undivided attention. Yang had assumed that the two would be a couple before the night was over, but somehow that had never happened. Yang hadn't really thought about it before, but Jaune had done both those things simply because it was the right thing to do. Being nice wasn't something Yang, or most women actually, rewarded points for. Being selfless? Well that was a different matter. As Yang thought about it, she realized Jaune had stopped asking Weiss out about that time, making an obvious effort to not try and capitalize on her good will towards him. She grew a bit more impressed, but a second thought occurred.

Was Jaune still in love with Weiss? Yang wondered briefly. Everyone said he'd been weeping hysterically when she went down, and the fact Jaune's semblance had activated while he tried to save her spoke volumes about his deep feelings for Yang's teammate. Yang considered. He probably did have deep feelings for her. Weiss now seemed like she had genuine affection for him as well.

That didn't remotely mean they were together. True, Weiss and Jaune hung out a lot more now, and Weiss even seemed kind of bubbly lately. The pieces of a low-key relationship kind of fit together, but Yang didn't think so despite the circumstantial evidence to the contrary. Jaune and Weiss never whispered too each other, touched, or even stood particularly close together. Jaune had probably decided his attraction was a one way street and settled for whatever Weiss was comfortable giving him. That fit better and Yang was impressed even more. Vomit-boy really was a seriously good guy. Yang was also fairly impressed Winter had figured that out in just one afternoon.

"How on Remnant did I impress an Atlas Specialist?" Jaune said in a bewildered tone.

Yang laughed. It was a funny moment, even if Jaune's expression showed he thought she was being mean to him. Yang decided to just tell him, "Because, sometimes you're impressive." Jaune looked at Yang like she was lying to him, "Vomit Boy, you really are too precious sometimes." Weiss stepped around Jaune to stand shoulder to shoulder with Yang. Actually it was more like shoulder to boob. Even in heels, Weiss was still pretty short.

Yang shrugged off the thought. It was past time to give vomit-boy a pep talk. A point Weiss evidently agreed with since she took over the conversation. "Yang is right. You're kind. You're sincere. You're honest. Despite the hair, you're still decent enough to look at. You've improved by leaps and bounds since you left Beacon, proving you're a hard worker. You're a genuinely good person." Weiss caught his eyes with her own and held his gaze with her intensity, making absolutely sure he understood she honestly meant what she said next. "You're also a good leader."

Jaune blinked, and when he did Yang saw something dark enter his eyes. However, before he opened his mouth, Weiss jabbed a very sharp stiletto heel into the top of his foot.

Jaune yelped. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You will not start insulting my sister's date in front of me." Weiss told him off sternly. Yang smirked as she watched Jaune's brain reset itself. Jaune still tried glaring at Weiss, but Weiss just glared back. Jaune folded in seconds. Yang couldn't blame him for that. Getting into a glaring contest with Weiss was inadvisable for all mortals this side of Professor Goodwitch. That didn't mean Jaune had accepted Weiss's argument, at least by his sulking posture. Yang decided to help Weiss out, Vomit-Boy really was clueless about some things.

Yang slugged Jaune hard in the shoulder, "That guy is my friend and I won't let you put him down any more either." Yang honestly meant that. Jaune was her friend. Yang aimed to make sure she was his friend as well from now on. Jaune rubbed his shoulder vigorously.

Yang continued the pep talk, "I mean that guy helped my sister cross the entire Grimmlands of Anima! On foot!" Jaune stared blankly at her so she smirked at him. In all honesty, Yang had never developed a proper glare, but she could smirk better than anyone not named Qrow. Jaune couldn't win this contest either. Speaking of Qrow, "The last stretch of which he managed to do while carrying my ingrate of an uncle."

Jaune blinked at the odd apology, but tried to open his mouth again. Bad move, this was obviously a one way conversation.

Weiss jabbed her heel on his other foot. Jaune yelped. "I will concede he can be a bit dense though." Weiss said after a moment.

"True that Weiss-Cream." Yang said with a chuckle, throwing another heavy punch at his shoulder just because hitting Jaune was kind of fun… until Jaune flared his aura. Yang started flapping her knuckles, "Shit, that really does hurt." Jaune smirked at her, but it was a pretty piss poor effort to be honest. Mabe a four out of ten. Tops.

"You two done?" Jaune asked the two of them. He was obviously trying to puff himself up, but neither huntress felt particularly intimidated.

Yang thought it was cute Jaune thought he could now hang with the big dogs. Cute, but not acceptable. She glanced at Weiss, and saw instantly that her teammate agreed. Yang took a few steps back to create separation between herself from Jaune. Jaune at least had the good sense to suddenly look worried.

Yang popped her shoulders, then slowly windmilled her mechanical arm, "Not by a long shot." Jaune paled at Yang's tone, realizing a second too late he was now standing in a stretchy black glyph. It turned red. Yang was standing eight feet in front of Jaune when he was fired face first at her, a distance he covered in far less than a second. Yang's reflexes were easily suitable to the task though, as she snared him in a clothesline that ended up driving the back of his head through roughly an inch of concrete. Yang inwardly winced at the gonging sound that sounded during the impact. Ouch, that had to hurt. She may have gone too far. Then, Jaune grabbed her wrist, and kicked her legs out from under her.

Yang amended her earlier thought, had to hurt unless you were Jaune.

Yang wasn't really worried though, even as she landed hard on her chest. Massive aura levels were awesome and all that, but they didn't give Jaune any of Yang's brute strength or the knowledge of how to properly apply it. In less than five seconds she had Jaune tied up inside a pretzel of his own limbs. They ended up cheek to cheek, with Jaune only allowed as much air as Yang thought he deserved. Which was a lot. Guy had watched out for her sister for nearly a year and done a pretty damned good job of doing it too.

Still this was important. Weiss stepped around the two of them to kneel nose to nose with a very red faced Jaune.

Weiss spoke in a reasonable sounding tone that was still tinged with a certain madness, "Jaune you will not criticize my sister's personal choices, is that understood." Weiss leveled her best glare at Jaune. Yang felt Jaune shiver. His struggles ceased. Slowly, he nodded. Weiss smiled at him before she continued in her tone of mad reasonability, "On Saturday you are taking my sister out. She is going to have a wonderful time. You will be a perfect gentleman. Do you understand?" Jaune nodded again. "Good. Yang I think he comprehends the situation now, you can release him."

Yang chuckled, then she released Jaune. Yang popped to her feet, even as she decided that teaching Jaune some basic grapples was probably overdue. She offered the former noodle her hand, which he was wise enough to take, before she jerked him bodily to his feet, "Good. Now that we know bashing Winter's dating choices are unacceptable, let's come up with a proper plan of action."

* * *

/\

* * *

Qrow pretended to sleep until Ruby left the room. Gods she reminded him of her mother. Especially now as she was nearing the age when Qrow had first met Summer. Some bandit he had been, flying through the air in a Beacon school uniform… skirt flapping in the breeze. Tears were in his eyes as he smiled at the memories.

" _Nice legs!"_ This wasn't the first time he had heard the comment.

Qrow made a show of admiring his legs. " _They are pretty nice to be honest."_

 _"I can see you're Humble as well."_

Qrow turned with his most effective smile, catching sight of his future partner as she leaned against a tree. She was looking away from him, eyes still on the forest, which kind of ruined the flirt. A pity since she had damned nice legs herself.

" _Right back at you."_ Kind of a nice everything now that Qrow was looking honestly. His eyes took a few extra seconds before his gaze rose to the point where the partnership became official. She turned, and caught him looking. Her smile was indulgent.

" _I'm Summer Rose. I guess we're partners now."_ Qrow was actually quite relieved, even though he knew Ray wasn't going to be happy about it. Qrow hadn't really relished Ray's plan of being partners, and was thrilled his irritating semblance was taking a nap at this crucial juncture. Of course his younger self also hadn't realized he was the butt of Tai's joke yet, which showed just how naïve he had been back then.

" _Qrow Branwen, and I guess we are,"_ Qrow smiled breezily now that she could see it. It was a smile that had won him many a warm night in the tribe, but with her, all he was rewarded with was this cute snort as she laughed at him. At him, not with him. Summer's expression made the distinction clear. Still, the laughter was as cute as the person it came from and Qrow didn't really mind. Have to start somewhere after all. Then Qrow caught a flash of her silver eyes. Both Qrows, his younger and his older self, shivered in a moment connected through time. It was also the moment he was absolutely done for. Qrow was completely smitten within that glance. Not that he admitted it then, or ever.

Instead, his younger self frowned at her odd outfit, _"Why aren't you in uniform?"_

She looked at him strangely, _"Qrow. Who told you we were wearing uniforms today? Specifically that umm… style of uniform?"_

Boy had Tai gotten an earful for that stunt. Qrow had gotten Tai back as well, but that was later. Without a doubt, Tai and Summer had one hell of a rocky first month. The fact Tai had been kind of a jerk and a bully at the beginning had not helped matters. Probably why he and Ray hit it off so quick and so fast. Of course it didn't last. Certain things made such good fortune impossible, at least for certain people.

Tears leaked out of the eyes of a man still haunted by regrets. Then he ashamedly embraced an alcohol tinged dream where a bandit had the guts to be bolder… and maybe had been blessed to never unlock his semblance.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Wolfgarde is warning me that the story is losing too much focus and to bear down and start moving plot. Date upcoming. Next chapter. I promise.**

 **I also know this is a bit late. I had to rewrite a ton of it, but still I'm sorry.**

 **Watched the first seven episodes, five with my awesome niece and nephew, so I'm mostly caught up. I'd been hoping (long shot I knew) we'd finally find out who ran Shade Academy, but I'm deciding to just say it's Dorothy Gale and roll with it. I also thought Remnant's current political climate needed to be addressed. Happy New Year. Be well, and stay safe. Seriously Ironwood, who restricts trade with a kingdom after it suffered a terrorist attack. Sheesh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm going to try and keep two chapters a month going. No promises, but I will try.**

 **I'm an idiot, so Wolfgarde is holding my leash. Here we go.**

* * *

A nervous young man, sporting a fresh haircut, was obviously wearing an outfit he wasn't completely comfortable in. He stood on a street corner constantly fighting the urge to wipe his sweaty palms on the pants he was wearing. He didn't want to stain them, especially since they weren't his. They, like the rest of his outfit, were something borrowed. He had to borrow decent clothes, since everything he now owned sported blood stains or holes torn through them. Usually both. The young man was named Jaune, and he hadn't been this nervous since the first time he was flung off a cliff. The first time Pyrrha Nikos saved his life. Jaune closed his eyes. He missed her.

There was a surge of rage and hurt at the thought, but Jaune buried it almost absently. This date was Jaune's more immediate concern. In fact, thinking about it was turning him into a nervous wreck. Almost desperately, Jaune tried to think of something else. With a smile, happier thoughts occured.

It had all started the night Professor Goodwitch spent at the house. Initially, the fact that his former teacher was staying under their roof, in her own words taking over Qrow's chaperoning duties for the evening, made Jaune feel kind of awkward. Not just because it somehow implied Qrow was supposedly performing those duties, but because somewhere along the line he forgot Glynda Goodwitch was even his teacher. Suddenly, Jaune felt like he had regressed and was now trying to avoid receiving detention. Glancing at Glynda Goodwitch was enough to convince Jaune she could still give him one. It was rather... Jaune didn't really know how to describe how it felt what he thought about it.

Ruby was all on board from the get go though. In fact, that night she'd been downright ecstatic as she triumphantly waved her notepad around. That notepad now sported the professor's signature on the cover. Jaune didn't get why that was a big deal. At all. Still Ruby was happy, and a happy Ruby was a productive Ruby. Like most everything Jaune didn't understand, he just rolled with the punches and pretended it didn't bother him. With Professor Goodwitch staying with them, he was rather successful. The autograph thing was just too weird for it to not show on his face. The way Weiss shared a look with him, Jaune at least knew he wasn't alone in his thoughts on the matter.

However, that wasn't what kicked over the first domino for the evening's hijinks. It actually started when Jaune noticed that Ren and Nora seemed particularly unexcited by their former instructor's appearance. Something of a mystery considering the professor had been Nora's very favorite teacher while they were attending Beacon. The mystery would not endure the next hour.

The first clue was when Professor Goodwitch asked Ren if he was finished washing that pillow. This caused Ren to turn bright red. A panic struck Nora, then whispered urgently into Yang's ear. This caused Yang to start laughing. In fact, Yang laughed so hard she had to brace herself against the wall to keep from falling over. Nora was obviously distressed by this reaction. Yang decided the best way to cheer Nora up was to throw Jaune under the wheels of an oncoming dust train. The tale (greatly embellished in Mr. Arc's mind) of how Jaune ended up asking out Winter Schnee caused Nora to cheer right up. The fact that Winter had said yes, filled Nora's eyes with a manic light Jaune knew and feared. Incidentally, it also caused Professor Goodwitch to laugh her tea through her nose, something Jaune still had trouble believing actually happened.

That wasn't really the main focus of Jaune's attention though. Now Jaune loved Nora, she was one of his very best friends, but sometimes she was a little bit scary. Okay, sometimes she was a lot scary. Professor Goodwitch, and with her the safety her presence supplied, had just left the room to clean herself up. Jaune rightly panicked, and put an innocent in the line of fire to save him from whatever Nora was about to do.

The innocent Jaune bravely thrust forward as a distraction, was none other than Weiss Schnee. He did this with his own quick retelling of their shoe shopping adventure. This succeeded in derailing Nora's momentum rather nicely. Yang started howling when Jaune retold how Winter deduced the lengths Weiss was willing to go through to hide her lack of height. Weiss was less distracted than Nora, and far less amused than Yang. It would be fair to say Weiss did not take this retelling well at all. Jaune could tell by how she grabbed her rapier and tried to light him on fire. Like once wasn't enough. She was rather unsuccessful, but some of the furniture got singed. When Ms. Goodwitch returned, and Jaune was putting out the last little fire, something dawned on everyone in the room simultaneously.

Maybe they did need a chaperone after all.

Everyone, even Goodwitch still sipping her tea, just looked at each other for a moment. Then they started laughing. The tension that had been building up from terrifying world events just evaporated in the face of their own silliness. Jaune even noticed his teacher silently use her semblance to flip over the crispier couch cushions. Unfortunately, the good mood popped when Oscar walked through the front door.

It wasn't Ozpin, you could tell by the tone of voice and the set of the shoulders, but even so the boy's appearance sucked the air right out of the room. Jaune felt bad at how the laughter just curled up and died at Oscar's feet. It wasn't Oscar's fault, and the fact he was an outsider felt unfair. There were some cursory awkward pleasantries, mostly between Becaon's combat instructor and the boy, but the tension was already rebuilding. Then Ruby rode to the rescue.

Ruby, Gods only know how, managed to convince Weiss to model her new shoes. In front of everyone. With a total lack of arson. That helped. Immediately. Jaune really did love Ruby sometimes. Weiss, now calmed, took the jokes like a trooper too. The fact that the heiress was indeed shortest made her a bit glum, but Nora was beating her by barely an inch. Nora promised, once she took over the world, all people taller than her would have to grovel on their knees in her presence. On pain of broken legs. Weiss would of course be exempt and could visit Nora's castle anytime she wanted. Absurdly, Weiss seemed rather cheered by this sentiment. The distraction of Nora's proclamation did allow Ruby to sneak up behind her partner so everyone could that see she was indeed far taller than the heiress. Ruby even made a few faces, which caused Jaune to chuckle. He was still pretty sure Weiss knew what Ruby was doing. Jaune was also pretty sure Weiss let her get away with it to help the room fill back up with warmth. Ren then handed Oscar a cup of tea with a smile. Oscar looked almost comically grateful for it.

Nora cooed, then proudly declared Ren was officially her man. All others were hereby warned to keep their mitts off of him. Ren proudly reciprocated, wrapping his arm around his best friend, partner, and now girlfriend. Jaune had almost forgotten what had set the night's events in motion. Professor Goodwitch reminded him. While Ren and Nora both beamed, Professor Goodwitch politely asked them to keep certain activities to their bedroom. Yang started sniggering. For the second time that evening, the entire room reached a group revelation simultaneously. The mystery that started it all was revealed in a flood of well wishes, blushing sloths, and good natured ribbing. Jaune also managed to walk over to both his teammates and hug each of them.

Oscar went straight to his bedroom shortly after that, and Professor Goodwitch warned them they all should follow his example because the upcoming day was going to be a busy one. There is something about how Jaune's teacher (or former teacher the line now felt blurred) could enforce polite suggestions like they were divine commands and the group quickly shuffled off to bed without a word of argument. Jaune, who shared a room with Ren, spoke a few quick words with his friend, then slipped out once he was sure the living room was empty. Jaune inexplicably decided to go ahead and sleep on the couch for the night.

The next morning Jaune rose early, even earlier than Weiss, and made sure his bedding was stowed back in the closet before anyone else left their room. These actions earned him a giant stack of pancakes in the morning, followed by the first gentle hug he ever received from Nora. Jaune knew sleeping arrangements were going to have to be adjusted, but that could wait until after breakfast.

Unfortunately such concerns were quickly forgotten. After expressing initial annoyance that Blake probably wouldn't be around until late that afternoon, if at all, Professor Goodwitch started speaking. Rather frankly too. While everyone was eating breakfast, the professor clued them all in on what she had been doing, and more importantly, why she was sticking around until the end of the month. There was an upcoming Gala the professor planned on attending. Publically, it was a formal event to celebrate Ghira Belladonna's official state visit to Mistral. Privately, it was an impromptu emergency summit. All four kingdoms were rising to protect themselves from further terrorist activities and Glynda wanted to help make sure these talks were productive. Jaune was hit with a strange sense of vertigo by the fact that he now knew more about world shaking events than the people who literally ran the world.

Professor Goodwitch further explained that while leaders from all four major kingdoms would be in attendance, this was the first inclusion of Menagerie at even such an informal summit. Blake Belladonna's timely arrival with a faunus force willing to fight off the White Fang's attack gave the island its first true diplomatic victory. Although Atlas, and a reeling Vale to a lesser extent, were dragging their feet on promises to exchange diplomats, Mistral and Vacuo were not. It was even rumored that these two kingdoms were ready to pledge lands for Menagerie's first foreign embassies. Mistral's Council in particular released several statements that made such concessions all but assured.

It wouldn't change the plight of the faunus overnight, but it was hard to not see this occurrence as anything less than a huge step in the right direction. Blake should be proud. Yang had even slowly nodded once she grasped the importance of what it was Blake had accomplished.

Glynda had finished by saying it was also a chance to get Atlas and Vale, who had started some sort of trade war with each other, back to the bargaining table. A chance to get Remnant to come back together.

And since Professor Goodwitch said she was going to be here anyways, she might as well start teaching them again. After breakfast, she started doing just that.

The most notable difference under Professor Goodwitch, as opposed to Qrow and Ozpin, was the spars became a much stricter affair. The professor enforced rules stringently, critiqued each match thoroughly, and also asked the rest of them what each combatant did particularly well or poorly. Jaune, suddenly nervous now that it felt like he was back at school, became especially grateful for his Professor's presence. This occurred while dueling Nora using Crocea Mors's new two handed variant. It was more to help Jaune work out some of the kinks since Nora was excellent with two handed weapons. Anyways, Nora ducked in behind his swing and caught Jaune flush with Magnhild. Getting hit by Magnhild was never a fun thing, and the blow sent Jaune flying up and over the wall. Professor Goodwitch caught him with her semblance before he dropped from sight, saving him a rather long walk from the bottom of the cliff. A walk Nora had made him take before. Nora had grumbled a bit about the interference, saying she could have beat her record for distance. Personally, Jaune doubted it since the trajectory had him arcing too high… damn it Yang.

The morning got better after that for Jaune as he started to relax. Jaune was even able to catch Nora in the next round, baiting her into a corner where her hammer got tied up in the backswing. This left her defenseless against a cut that dropped her aura into the yellow with one swipe, a lead Jaune never relinquished in the match. Even though they had agreed to just stick to their two handers, completely taking Nora's grenade launcher out of the equation, this was still a pretty big moment for Jaune. It marked the first time he ever beat Nora in a one on one spar. The pint sized spark plug had hugged him hard enough to make his eyes bulge to congratulate him, which made for an all-round pretty awesome experience. Seriously, once you got used to a Nora hug, very few things compared.

Ren did avenge his girlfriend later in the morning, but only just. After that, Jaune frankly spanked Ruby. She got cocky, and she started off the fight by unloading a gravity round into Jaune's chest at point blank range. Granted that hurt like hell, but Jaune got ahold of Crescent Rose's head in the exchange and Ruby could not stop him from taking her baby away. Ruby might be better at hand to hand than she used to be, but Ren had been helping Jaune for far longer, and he was much stronger either way. He pasted her in less than a minute. Professor Goodwitch had spoken harshly to Ruby afterwards, not only about losing her weapon, but also not using her semblance better afterwards. After that they had broken for lunch. When they came back, Jaune's fortunes changed drastically.

Jaune came toe to toe with a smirking Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's sister must have decided the family's honor was now on the line. The ensuing match did not go well for Jaune. Yang launched herself at him using her weapons, and instantly wrapped him up in some kind of flying headlock slam. That wasn't so bad, head trauma being nothing new to Jaune, but she wasn't done. After the rather resounding impact, Yang started wrapping him into a tight ball. Before he knew it, he was completely immobilized, unable to gain leverage in any direction. She held him there, wearing a cheeky smile and pointing the surviving piece of Ember Celica right at his eyeball. Jaune decided to tap out. He hadn't even lasted a minute. It was somewhat emasculating. Especially after he had been doing so well.

Yang wasn't done with him though. She mentioned to the Professor that Jaune really needed to work on his grappling. Jaune wasn't technically sure if Professor Goodwitch was still his teacher, but it didn't seem like a good idea to challenge her authority when she readily concurred with Yang's assessment. That was rather unwise of him.

Now rolling around on the ground with Yang Xiao Long should be a dream come true to all admirers of the female form. Jaune knew this. There was a problem though. That problem being, for all that bodily contact, all his mind was ever able to really focus on were one of two things. The first was how much something freaking hurt. The second was that (insert random limb here) shouldn't really bend that way quickly followed by how much that freaking hurt. Jaune started learning though, mostly because Yang was a competent teacher. For all the pain she inflicted, Yang constantly took the time to explain how each hold lead to the next. How each transition of position was important. Jaune knew he would never have the sheer strength to deal with someone like Yang in the clinch, but he might be able to seize opportunities to escape back to his feet if he kept working at it.

Jaune still felt a bit discouraged, he hadn't managed even a single successful escape all afternoon. That discouragement was challenged when Professor Goodwitch complimented him on how far he'd come over the last year. It was a compliment Jaune found difficult to ignore, even if he knew it was undeserving. When Jaune opened his mouth to respond, Weiss appeared, like she was waiting to pounce, to smack him in the back of the head. Professor Goodwitch completely let it slide too.

Then something even stranger than Ms. Goodwitch giving him a compliment occurred. When Qrow came back late that afternoon, he immediately walked over to Jaune and apologized to him. He even sounded like he meant it. Jaune accepted of course, even if he obviously had some mixed feelings about it. Unfortunately, Qrow's arrival reminded Jaune of something really important he had almost forgotten. His date with Winter.

After that, no matter where he was, what he was doing, or who he was with, all clocks seemed to be counting down to this moment. Jaune's first date. Jaune's first date which just happened to be with his former crush's older and more intimidating sister. Much more intimidating sister. With Weiss as the baseline. Gods he was doomed.

Not that he hadn't prepped. Jaune and his friends made a sincere effort to ensure his survival this afternoon. Hence the new haircut. Hence him shaving barely thirty minutes before walking out the door. Hence the outfit that looked pretty good for being borrowed even if it was just a bit too small for him. He owed Team SSSN, especially Neptune, big for finding him something decent he could borrow.

He wore dark olive pants with a thin black belt. The pants that were downright baggy on Sage but fit Jaune well, even the length was good. Jaune also wore a charcoal colored t-shirt that fit tight enough to show off his physique. It also made Jaune very mindful of lifting his arms over his head. Over the t-shirt, he wore one of Sun's overly large button up shirts. He also wore it like Sun did, completely open. Neptune gave him a lighter cologne to try, which turned out to be more or less Jaune's style. Qrow came through as well, with a pair decent shoes. Jaune's feet were considerably larger than Qrow's, so the man had gone out and bought them. That kindness went over way better than his earlier apology had.

The combo really did look nice, even if his shirt felt like it left a bit too little to the imagination. A point emphasized by Yang. She had comically leered at him right before he left the house, followed by a well-timed, and frankly piercing, wolf whistle as he exited the door. Gods, Jaune's friends were strange. Still, whether she was teasing or not, that kind of compliment from Yang had boosted his confidence considerably.

The actual dating plan had also been a team affair, although Nora's suggestions went largely ignored. Jaune thought most of them were made more for Ren's benefit anyways. Seriously, who goes Grimm hunting on a date? Well, who other than Nora? Which lead Jaune to here. Jaune checked his watch. His reservation was at three, it was less than ten minutes 'til, which means…

Jaune scanned the crowd again, spotted Winter by her white hair, and abruptly swallowed hard.

Jaune had seven sisters, three of which were older. He knew when his sisters put out true effort, and when they just got stuck in something they really couldn't get out of. Jaune had been expecting the later, what Winter presented was much closer to the former.

First off, she had her hair done. It was loosely tied into a short and informal ponytail, obviously not worn to max effect, but it was too fresh and even to have come from anywhere other than a salon this morning. Jaune glanced at her hands, then her sandals, and knew she had also seen fit to get a full manicure and pedicure while having her hair done. All her nails were faintly glinting from clear coat.

The outfit itself didn't look new, but it didn't look well-worn either. Also it fit her perfectly, which reflected in a few admiring glances from the people walking around her. Winter wore a slightly faded pair of black capris, topped with a broad white belt that brought emphasis to her hips. Over that, with a hem being slightly too short to tuck in, she wore a comfortable looking blouse of palest lavender. A color that subtly reflected in her hair, making it look silver. In a way it was complimentary to Jaune's own style for the afternoon, but where Jaune's shirt was one simple color and fairly tight, emphasizing the physique beneath the fabric, hers was looser and intricately threaded to draw the eye to cloth itself. Not to say Winter wasn't hinting at things. Far from it, her attire was tied together by a very snug vest, incidentally the same slightly faded black as her capris. A very snug vest. Jaune made sure his eyes didn't linger.

The outfit looked casual enough to the untrained eye, but like Jaune mentioned earlier, he had sisters. He knew when something was worn with a hint of flirt. Seriously that vest looked snug, but Jaune locked his gaze to her face instead of other places.

Winter smiled when their eyes met, her make-up was also subtle, more to accent and add color to her pale complexion than to hide any blemishes. Her smile showed him his admiration had been noticed. It also showed him his admiration had been deemed acceptable.

"Miss Schnee," Jaune hated how nervous he sounded as he walked over to her, then realized he didn't know what to do beyond that. Neither a hug nor a handshake felt appropriate.

"Mr. Arc," she politely offered her arm and Jaune was instantly relieved.

"Our reservation is at three. The café was highly recommended."

Winter smiled politely and let Jaune lead her the thirty or so steps to glass doors. _Bistrouille's_ was a fairly small establishment having no more than a dozen tables inside and with just three more outside under the covered veranda. It was also quite popular with the locals, hence the need to make reservations. Professor Goodwitch said it was by far her favorite place to eat when she visited Haven and was able to recommend several of her favorite specialities. Her list filled Jaune with hope. Jaune was actually quite excited because he was very familiar with the cuisine. It would be a taste of home.

After they were seated, Jaune needed quite a bit of focus to keep him from salivating over the menu. Real crepes! Coquettes! Salmon pate! They even have three onion soup! With real regret, Jaune knew he was going to have to pass on that last one. Jaune was pretty sure you could peel wallpaper with your breath after eating it. But he was definitely coming back, Jaune hadn't eaten three onion soup in over a year.

After a few more minutes Winter lay down her menu, "Any recommendations?" She seemed a bit unenthused by the offerings. Jaune thought that needed to be remedied.

Jaune checked the prices, it felt tacky but it was unfortunately necessary. Stupid or not, Jaune had asked Winter out. In his mind that meant he would be paying for their meal. Doing a few calculations, he decided his funds could cover it. He'd be eating every subsequent meal in Haven's cafeteria until they left, but this would be worth it. Winter looked at him strangely as Jaune's smile probably started to take in his ears.

"Would you mind if I ordered for both of us?" It was a big ask. He knew it. Winter took a moment then nodded.

* * *

Winter was somewhat surprised by Mr. Arc. He had looked so awkward outside the restaurant, Winter had initially thought she may have wasted a bit of effort. Although seeing Jaune in that shirt had been rather enjoyable. It was little more than a passing fancy, but it wasn't like her eyes had ceased functioning just because he was a friend of her sister.

Winter didn't recognize the restaurant, but recognized cuisine. The food of Western Sanus, usually just called Sanus cuisine since Vale proper boiled everything to death, was considered one of the great cuisines of Remnant. Still, unlike her superior, Winter really wasn't the biggest fan. Too much bread, too much cream, and way too much cheese. General Ironwood was though, and Sanus styled meals were often served at any event where he was in attendance. Since Winter was Ironwood's staff attaché, she was also at those events. She sighed inwardly. It wasn't like Jaune could know. Still, this wasn't the worst choice in places to have a meal. The atmosphere was wonderfully pleasant, almost politely intimate, and the views of the local river were rather lovely. Jaune could have chosen much worse, even if the menu was a bit disheartening. So much bread. So much cheese.

Her expression seemed to galvanize her date though. When she asked for a recommendation, he respectfully took charge. Jaune ordered quickly and confidently, his pronunciation was actually flawless and Winter did have an ear for that. Winter was somewhat surprised when a fragrant glass of wine was given to both Jaune and herself, followed by an assortment of olives, nuts, and crackers. There was cheese as well, but it was a very small part of the appetizer. He waited for her to take something from the plate, she chose s strange herbal cracker that went wonderfully with her wine, and went from somewhat surprised to very pleasantly so. Her smile blossomed, and he winked at her.

Jaune rather cheekily popped an olive into his mouth. His face turned into one of bliss. Winter followed, and silently enjoyed the tang of the vinegar that seemed to go with everything that was on the plate.

"I miss these. I haven't had a proper olive in forever," the young man stated. It was reasonably solid attempt at small talk.

"I take it you must be from Western Sanus." Winter replied politely. Something her reports on him had missed evidentially.

Mr. Arc shook his head, "No I'm from Ansel, but my dad and my mom are from Marne in the western corner of Vale. It's actually a hard fought debate back home over who's the better cook." Jaune's smile was filled with nostalgia, at least until he popped another olive into it, then it became almost euphoric.

"Has the debate been settled?" Winter asked more to keep the conversation going than anything else.

"Yeah. For a long time now," Jaune said as he laughed. "In my mind at least. Some of my sisters still disagree."

"So who's the better?" Winter asked politely, the nuts were every bit as good as the olives.

Jaune smiled at her, "Like I'd be foolish enough to answer that." Winter smiled politely back. It was a charming enough jest. Winter popped another olive in her mouth, choosing a green one this time. It had more bite, but still not so much that it overpowered her wine. Jaune opted for a cracker and paired it with a small piece of cheese. Winter's expression must have been noticeable.

"Not a fan?" Jaune asked her politely.

Winter relaxed a bit, he didn't look offended, and that mattered for whatever small reason. "Let's just say General Ironwood eats a lot of cheese." Jaune raised his eyebrows, but that didn't stop him from popping his snacks into his mouth. After a moment of delighted chewing, followed by a sip of wine, he spoke again.

"Let me guess. Brie." Winter cocked her head, and Jaune smiled. "Most people who think they know Sanus cuisine are hung up on brie, crepes, and baguettes. It's kind of like me saying all Atlas food has to be ground up into a sausage and served with cabbage."

Winter actually laughed. It felt good to laugh with Weiss and her friends. "You forgot the pretzels."

Mr. Arc blinked at her, "Pretzels are Atlasian?"

"Indeed," Winter smiled at his apparent amazement, "Proper pretzels anyways. Certainly nothing that's been bagged in plastic. When you arrive in Atlas with my sister, Weiss and I would be happy to show you the difference." Winter held up a 'proper' olive for emphasis.

"That sounds wonderful." Jaune sounded like he meant it. He probably did, this wasn't Atlas after all, and he wasn't a sycophant to the Schnee family name.

They spoke for some time over the simple but delightful food. Jaune did whisper something to the waiter, who nodded, but nothing out of the ordinary. Among other things, Jaune mentioned he was a terrible cook, but at least his eldest sister Saffron was even worse. Winter mentioned a few safe things about growing up. She was admittedly guarded, but Jaune was friends with Weiss and knew better than to ask anything but the most basic of questions. The seven sisters was a bit of a surprise to Winter. Speaking of sisters, maybe she should mention Weiss's rebellious phase.

Jaune initially looked disbelieving, "She didn't." He obviously needed to be convinced. Winter triumphantly held up a photograph of Weiss at her twelfth birthday celebration. Weiss had gone out of her way over the ensuing years to try and destroy any and all trace of that event, but Winter had been sure to safely archive some of the evidence.

The picture showed Weiss Schnee dressed in black. Her attire was a little too small and a little too tight. That Jaune's eyes danced as he took in every single detail would have been creepy if not for the fact he was trying valiantly to keep from laughing. It had to be the padded chest. Twelve year old Weiss had gone for something a little outside the realms of being anatomically plausible. The kicker though, the absolute pinnacle of amusement was Weiss's hair. It was dyed the exact same black as her clothes, and since she had accomplished the task herself, wasn't remotely even.

Winter's smile was that of all elder siblings during such amazing moments, "Are you yet convinced?" Jaune was silent for a few moments. Winter thought of a picture her sister had sent her. One of a very dazed young man. His hair was still smoldering, his face scorched, and of course one eyebrow was missing. Jaune's mind was obviously going down a similar tract given what he said next.

"I will pay you anything for that picture."

Winter grinned, "I thought your funds were currently lacking."

"I will find a way," he promised, "but I definitely need that photo. Name your price."

Winter, with some mock regret, put the picture back in her bag. "Sorry, lien up front." Jaune looked adorably crushed.

Plates were whisked away and a small soufflé was placed in front of Jaune. Winter herself was served with a cold dish that mainly consisted of thinly sliced beef called carpacio. Jaune was somewhat surprised she'd never eaten a bite of it before. She reminded him of General Ironwood's dairy inclined eating habits, and added Jacques hated all food associated with Vale. As Ironwood's aide, Winter had eaten more than one soufflé, but never carpacio. Jaune shrugged and told her he hoped she would enjoy it.

One bite was enough to convince Winter that General Ironwood urgently needed to expand his knowledge of Sanus cuisine.

* * *

Jaune felt pleasantly satisfied. Not too full, they skipped a few courses given the outing wasn't over yet, but very grateful for a delicious meal. One that made him miss home. He decided that when they stopped over in Argos, Jaune was going to look up his sister and her family. It had been too long.

Winter and Jaune walked comfortably side by side. "Where are we going next?" she asked him.

"Weiss mentioned you were fond of the Mistral Museum of Art, and I've never seen it."

Winter raised an eyebrow, "Are you knowledgeable?"

"No," Jaune admitted, "but how often will I get a chance to see it, especially with an artist of your caliber?"

Winter looked at him strangely. Was that a hint of a blush? "I think Weiss is overstating my talent."

Jaune looked at her. Was she was actually shy about this? He asked a question Weiss had already happily told him the answer to. "Are any of your pieces on display?"

"Two." Winter turned a shade redder. Confirming Jaune's suspicions.

Jaune nodded, "That sounds like a tremendous honor."

Winter straightened with pride. "It is." She took a few moments. Something dawned in her eyes as she obviously realized something. Jaune was a bit troubled by her expression when she stated, "I'd be happy to show you some of the exhibits."

Now Weiss had mentioned Winter's artistic talents more than once. When Jaune hadn't been suitably impressed the first time, what had seemed like a passing mention lead to a full on lecture. During the Great War, Mantle destroyed over ninety percent of the art in their own kingdom. Also, they had been fond of destroying whatever other artwork they could get their hands on. Even if it belonged to other kingdoms. Even if it belonged to their own ally. That Mantle had instigated this purge was not something that would ever be forgotten or forgiven by any community of artists on Remnant. Therefore, that a soldier of Atlas (Mantle's successor state) had pieces displayed in such a prestigious institute was a huge honor for Winter. Weiss had been vehement in this explanation, and Jaune had made sure he looked suitably impressed.

The first stop of their tour was not remotely what Jaune expected. There was a small antechamber before anyone was able to visit the galleries proper. Winter grasped his arm, making sure he noticed the exhibits. All said, there were two dozen photographs in it, each on their own small plinth. Most of the photos were grainy and some were obviously blown up from old newsprint. They were all pictures of statues, unusual architecture, paintings, and one was even a photograph of another photograph. Jaune looked at Winter, obviously confused.

Winter explained softly so to not disturb any other patron. "This is the Gallery of the Lost. All pieces depicted here no longer exist on Remnant, they were destroyed in Mantle's purge. Everyday these photographs are replaced with new ones. The cycle only becomes complete once every ten years. Even that is only a fraction of what was destroyed."

Jaune looked at the photos more carefully, suddenly aware he wouldn't be able to see them again for a complete decade. What kind of man would he be then? A better one? One that was even worse? It gave this moment urgency. Everything else in the museum would be there tomorrow, the next day, and even the next, but not these. The fact the photos often lacked scale, and had to be explained with insufficient text at the bottom, further wrenched his heart. Jaune had lived through the tragedy of Beacon, but this was somehow worse. First off, the scale was greater, but that wasn't the end of it. Destroying the beauty of someone's dreams, their history, and their legacy suddenly seemed just as damning as taking their life.

Winter continued softly, "I come here, to this room, every day when I am in Mistral."

Jaune closed his eyes and absently grasped Winter's hand. Not as a romantic gesture, but just to not feel alone. They stood in silence, sometimes among other patrons, sometimes alone, for what seemed an indeterminable length of time, but was in fact little more than half an hour. Jaune stared at a photo of a photo for longer than he would have thought possible. It was the face of an old man, grainy, many of the details lost in the duplication. He wondered what the old man's name was, the text beneath the photograph wondered the same. A gentle tug of his hand brought him back to here and now.

Jaune looked at Winter, "Tomorrow. I'm bringing everyone here tomorrow."

Winter nodded, "Then, maybe I'll see you all again tomorrow." Then she led him away.

The building was huge. There were two sprawling wings, each two stories high, that looped back forming two thirds of a circle. Nestles between the wings was a small pond and fair sized garden filled with flowers. Jaune knew Ren loved flowers and that further cemented his plan to come here tomorrow with his friends. Both wings ended across from a large park at the very corner of the Grand Palace itself. The Palace was itself a work of art built into the very mountain Mistral had been founded upon, and the vantage points from nearly half the museum framed the Palace's impressive architecture in some way.

Inside, the building's layout seemed strange to Jaune. Each wing wasn't sectioned in a way Jaune initially understood. He thought that this would be the painting gallery, the next photographs, then sculptures, and so on and so forth. It seemed more haphazard than that. Winter quickly explained some things, this area of the gallery contained the works of a well-known photographer. The paintings intermingled with them were all done by those that were heavily inspired by or studied directly under that photographer. As Winter explained, Jaune started seeing the patterns. It was like seeing a network of ideas branching off one core mindset. It was also where they found one of Winter's pieces on display.

It was a fairly small painting. It showed a river like scene, obviously inspired by one of the root artist's time lapsed photos. Winter reversed it here though. It was the rocks and reeds that were covered with a distinct haze of motion, the water was still, clear, and shown in a dream like relief. You could even see the early evening sky mirrored here and there in the water. It was done in watercolors, which was Winter's chosen medium, which added to the surreal look of the painting.

"I still think it's rather too obvious," she grumbled next to him. Jaune smiled, he knew when someone was fishing for a compliment.

Jaune took a moment to oblige, but chose to do so in the most annoying way he could fathom. If he thought about it, the fact that he was already this comfortable with Winter would have amazed him. "Maybe, but it's beautiful and I like the sentiment," he said at last.

Winter blinked at him, but didn't really rise to the bait. "That sounds rather trite."

"I don't think it is," Jaune disagreed. "There is something elegant in a simple message delivered with simple beauty." Jaune inwardly winced, that had sounded much better in his head. Still he let the statement stand. Now that Jaune could see many of the patterns in how things were displayed, he back-tracked Winter's work several steps. Some connections he understood, some he didn't. Jaune rather thought that was the point.

Winter looked at him, doing an internal debate, before deciding what to say. Finally she stated, "Maybe," there was a suitable pause, "but as a derivative work, I guess there are worse impressions I could settle for."

Jaune smiled, even though he was pretty sure she had just insulted him, and they resumed their exploration of the gallery.

* * *

Winter watched Jaune very closely when they entered this next section. Very closely. The fact that he had decided to visit the museum had granted Winter an opportunity she intended to seize. Winter had read several dossiers on the young man's life and was finally getting a firm handle on just who Jaune Arc was. It helped her place some missing puzzle pieces together. That was important because Jaune Arc had saved her sister's life. Winter would make every attempt to repay that debt.

Jaune started looking around, interested at the displays, but not yet understanding where he now stood. He obviously wasn't reading the name plates, just following the maze of thoughts and impressions around him. That he could see the patterns spoke well for him, and they gradually lead him to this gallery's centerpiece. When Jaune saw it, he stopped cold. Winter thought he might. The centerpiece was a small bronze statue, intricately detailed that showed a man, a woman, and a Grimm. Much larger duplicates stood in Haven's courtyard, and should they still stand, Beacon's gardens.

"These are the works of Anikitos Nikos and her descendants. You will find no other's work in this room," Winter explained carefully. "This was her first known work after the Great War. It is commonly thought of as one of the most influential political pieces ever crafted. One that helped Mistral through its near collapse following Vale's victory in the Great War. It is oft-times cited as the beginning of Mistral's artistic resurgence as the kingdom took on a new identity." Winter paused, the looked Jaune in the eye. "This small statue influenced Mistral to help heal itself." Jaune looked from her to it with some obvious trepidation, given what it was well known to depict, Winter could not fault him.

Winter continued softly, "The piece has its detractors of course. Some of those detractors even argue with a degree of merit. The piece is obviously taken wholesale from a photo by Rose Thal, a reporter at the time who snapped the famous picture just as the last Grimm died." Jaune was shaking now, but Winter continued as if he reacted not at all. "I disagree of course. The piece is obviously Lady Anikitos dealing with her own regret over the witch hunt that ensued immediately after the picture was taken. The moment Mistral lost its way completely and the moment that led to the martyrdom of General Arc. Lady Nikos was trying to come to grips with her own failings over everything that happened afterwards. Things many say she wasn't even responsible for, but obviously they caused regrets she could never set aside in herself. All biographical accounts of her life agree on this, but the piece itself speaks even louder in this regard."

"I know the story," Jaune interrupted with a husky voice, "I carry the sword after all."

Winter blinked, surprised and nearly derailed, but quickly let it go so she could press home her core point, "Do you blame the Nikos family for the martyrdom of your ancestor?"

Jaune, "No. No one in our family ever did."

Winter looked at the piece, standing close to Jaune while doing so. "Looking at it, I doubt she would believe you." Jaune reacted like he was physically struck, but Winter continued, again like he reacted not at all. "That, of course, doesn't mean what you say is untrue. Just that you would never be able to convince her."

Jaune was shaking violently now, and Winter stepped back. She then spoke the next words as kindly as she could, "That is the power of this piece. One woman's guilt and grief helped influence everything else displayed in this room. It also indirectly touched nearly every other piece of art in this building and many beyond. The Nikos family have had many great artists subsequently, one of which I admire far more than Anikitos herself, but this is the start of that legacy. A legacy that helped their kingdom and much of Remnant move past the horrors of an unchecked conflict." Winter captured his eyes with hers, "There are worse things to leave behind as when we exit this world."

Jaune nodded and breathed a bit less raggedly. "There are," he agreed more to steady himself than because comment was necessary.

Winter knew it would be good for Jaune to come here, to this gallery with his friends, but she also knew he probably wouldn't be able to bring himself to do so. Not for what he had seen, but from what he soon would. Jaune may now know he stood in a minefield, but Winter did not tell him where the mine was actually located. Winter waited, with mounting trepidation, for Jaune to blunder into it. This next part would hurt him.

Jaune slowly began to peruse the Nikos gallery. Winter stood next to him as he did so. She explained things when he asked and let him work it out when he didn't. Jaune was almost completely relaxed when, in a small alcove, he was stopped cold. A small portrait sat on its own plinth. It was an oil, obviously drawn from cherished memory, Winter could tell by some of the stylistic choices. It showed a beaming young girl, probably not even a teenager yet, holding up a distinctive shield much too large for her. The artist was named Io Nikos. It was simply titled, _"My Daughter."_ Winter didn't blame Jaune when he fled.

* * *

Jaune burned. His heart burned. His everything burned. The world was on fire and he stood in the center of an inferno that refused to consume him. All his hatred and loathing piled down up himself. His grief rose to swallow him, but still he stood breathing and Pyrrha lay scattered to the wind. The sheer fucking unfairness of that fact made him collapse to his knees. He wanted to sob, he wanted to just fall apart. To curl up. To quit. Still his eyes were dry, which helped justify his hatred for himself even further.

Something touched his shoulder.

When he came back to himself, he looked up to see Winter standing over him. Her face was unreadable. Jaune was angry, but his voice was soft.

"That was cruel."

"It was," Winter offered no apologies even as she pulled her hand away. "Art, much like life, can be cruel. The pain you feel right now draws the Grimm. That was why Mantle wanted to destroy art. To deny you opportunities to feel this way, to feel this deeply. It would help keep you safe from the monsters that are trying to destroy us all." She paused a moment, "Would you agree with that mindset?"

Jaune thought of the Gallery of the Lost, and thought of staring at a picture of that painting of Pyrrha, one he could only ever look at once every ten years. Less than that, for Mantle obviously never intended for even that fragment to survive. Would that really make the pain go away? The obvious answer was sobering. So sobering, the pain receded. Jaune was surprised when tears finally welled up in his eyes. It felt freeing.

Winter smiled, and Jaune could see she the churning emotions just under the surface of her expression. "I am a soldier Jaune. I too lost people at Beacon, none who have a mother with the skill of Io Nikos."

Jaune nodded. He almost reached up to touch her shoulder, but didn't. Instead he deflected. In his defense, his heart didn't have the strength for anything else.

"Some date I am turning out to be," he said taking time to gather himself.

Winter squared her shoulders and smiled indulgently. "You've been quite memorable actually. Pleasantly so."

"I really don't believe you, but I'll take that as a compliment." Jaune said absently. He mentally shook himself, his hands were still shaking.

"Am I known for speaking falsehoods?" Winter asked.

Jaune looked at her. "No."

"Then start believing what I say, even when it's complimentary to yourself," she replied calmly.

Jaune looked at her. Believe it or not, something in him laughed. It was quiet, it was distant, but it was there. It felt good too. A dark part of Jaune reminded him he didn't have the right to feel good, but at this moment the darkness didn't seem to have any teeth. "Shall we go visit the other wing?" he asked politely.

Winter smiled, "No. I believe that can wait until your subsequent visit tomorrow. I doubt very much you'd want to visit this wing again so soon. Please though, inform your friends the portrait exists." Her tone took the sting from her following statement. "Art belongs to us all."

Jaune understood. He smiled, nodded, and offered his arm. Winter took it. They started to leave. "Nora did have an interesting idea," Jaune said casually, "if you want to do one more thing this evening."

Winter looked at him. The look of trepidation on her face hinted that she may have learned a bit more about Nora than she used to know. How, Jaune didn't really want to speculate. "Why do I have a dawning sense of trepidation?" Jaune laughed at his date. Something that frankly amazed them both.

"That doesn't sound like a 'No.'" He replied.

Jaune felt Winter bristle, then square her shoulders against his. "Indeed it wasn't."

* * *

/\

* * *

Nora was absolutely ecstatic when Jaune reached her on her scroll, and so she quickly agreed. She then hung up and smiled at Ren. Her boyfriend, and didn't that feel amazing to think about, was quietly sipping tea. This was fine because she loved Ren and sipping tea was very Ren like. Ren obviously recognized the smile.

"What did you do now?" he asked her.

"Its not what I have done, it what's we will do!" Nora informed him.

Ren sighed while smiling, "Which is?"

"Dancing!"

She had Ren's undivided attention. Ren was a really good dancer, he had always enjoyed doing it and Nora enjoyed doing it with him whenever possible… okay that sounded a lot more lewd that way. I mean she did like doing it with Ren, but that was a new development. An amazing one! Also kind of a messy one. Where was she? Ah yes dancing.

He waited for her to explain. "You know that big non-stop-party-thing that's been going on since we kicked butt and saved Haven?"

"You mean the festival?" Ren asked. "I think that's more a celebration of faunus culture on Menagerie. Something to show appreciation to them for coming to the kingdom's aid."

"Yeah, been going on since we kicked butt and saved Haven," Nora agreed even though Ren had said it weird for some reason. "They have music, dancing, funnel cakes, and uh... very delicious funnel cakes. Ren when we go will you…?"

"Nora, I will be happy to buy you the biggest funnel cake we can find," Ren promised. Did anyone have a better boyfriend? Like ever?

Hell no!

"You're amazing you know that?"

Ren looked at her in a way she loved, "I like to think my girlfriend is rubbing off on me." Even Nora knew that was a line.

Didn't mean it didn't work though.

* * *

 **A note on fluffiness. I try to inject fluffiness whenever I can, but this isn't a very fluffy part of RWBY canon.**

 **Now through nine episodes. Almost there!**

 **Another note. I actually do like this volume more than five, but the weird idiots at the Atlas base are the kind of a contrivance I could do without. So is Ironwood somehow not knowing what the fuck happened at Haven. If they offed him off-screen I will be very annoyed.**

 **I guess it's pretty obvious I want Jaune and Team JNR to start healing. Hard to write a romance about a guy that hates himself, so yeah we're working on it. The same is true with Team RWBY, but I guess I need the Blake and Yang conversation to feel earned and longer than twenty seconds.**

 **Mini rant. Seriously Jaune! That was your partner's mother! Get an address, a scroll number, or something Jaune. SHEESH!**

 **We'll be finishing the date next chapter.**

 **Wolfgarde helped with all the good parts so don't blame him for any of the bad parts. Be well. Be safe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So 264** **th** **Wolfgarde and I both agree that 200 foot tall giant robots is one thing we're cutting from Volume 6. It's just a weird lore breaking plot cul-de-sac that looks like an advertisement for their upcoming show. Sorry for the pre-read rant, but it was a face-palming moment for me.**

 **In other news, Wolfgarde tells me no, so thank him sometime. Here we go.**

* * *

Ilia wandered through the sea of smiling faces with a sense of bemused wonder. That such a festival, even an impromptu one like this, could exist outside of the island of Menagerie was something Ilia would not have believed possible. Not until she was able to see it. What made it more amazing? This celebration had continued for the better part of a month, and still showed no real signs of slowing down. Every night after work, people just gathered in the parks and side streets, and thanked those who rose up to prevent another tragedy like Beacon. And those people being thanked were from Menagerie. They were faunus.

Blake was right. Blake really was right. It was all Ilia could think of as she watched the two figures in front of her.

A human girl, probably around fifteen, danced with a cloven hooved gentleman probably around thirty years her elder. He was valiantly trying to teach her the steps, and despite her intent expression, the girl was making a general mess of things. The faunus's patient smile was as unwavering as the girl's intent expression. Ilia smiled to herself when she turned away. Ilia didn't really need to know if the girl ever learned the steps, it was enough to see she was honestly trying. Trying was all any of them could do.

Not all humans stood against them. Not even most humans. For a variety of personal reasons, this was both a comforting thought, and a dismaying one. Ilia shuddered and again wished Blake had come out with her tonight. That was unfortunately seldom the case during this past week. Illia sighed. Blake was being Blake. Which was depressingly normal these days. Disappointing even.

Especially disappointing considering the wonderful news they received this afternoon. Their Chieftain, along with the most intimidating woman Ilia had ever met, had returned with truly amazing news. Ilia was staying with Blake and her parents in a lavish house provided for them by Mistral's government. It gave Ilia a front row seat for her leader's bombshell of happiness. The Chieftain himself had been so excited he was nearly bubbly. Menagerie was going to have its first real embassy, right here in Mistral. Not in some crappy little hole near the Great Wall either. It was going to be barely a mile from the Grand Palace. Ghira Belladonna could confirm this because he took a tour of the grounds personally. He admitted the compound was a little on the small side. Still, Ghira assured all present that space in Mistral was extremely valuable. The gift of even this small amount of land was extremely precious, especially in so fine a district. Ilia had been in the crowded city for weeks and had little difficulty believing her leader.

The best thing was the embassy belonged to Menagerie. It belonged to the faunus. Officially. Kali had nearly cried, because it was true recognition of Menagerie as a nation of equals. Maybe it was a long time coming and maybe they still had a long ways to go, but Sienna Khan's 'victories' seemed petty and slight compared to this achievement. Ghira even confided that he was in negotiations with Vacuo for their second embassy. He even held out hope that Vale might agree to exchange diplomats, although anything more would be very unlikely at this juncture. The kingdom of Vale had suffered most at the hands of the White Fang, and racial tensions were unfortunately very high there.

Ilia shivered. Thinking of Vale and Beacon reminded Ilia of the terrifying woman that had walked in with the Chieftain. The intimidating woman nodded politely at the news, like she somehow already knew about it, then zeroed in on Blake with frightening intensity. With a gesture, the woman took Ilia's friend aside to speak in private. Whatever was said happened in a secluded room and behind a closed door. When they came out, Blake looked positively wane. So much so, Ghira stood up with concern. Blake waved him off and he sat back down. Ilia was less easily dissuaded.

Ilia miscalculated, mistakenly assuming this woman was a police investigator or something. One that decided to further grill Blake on more of the details about the attack on Haven. This faulty assumption of Ilia's fueled the young woman's anger. That the tall mystery woman would choose this happy moment, and thus spoiling an important triumph Blake, frankly infuriated Ilia. Ilia stood up and glared at the tall woman. Ilia did not plan to act, she would risk no bad press being leveled at the Belladonnas, but this lady would understand Ilia's displeasure.

Like previously mentioned, this was a miscalculation.

The woman was singularly unimpressed with Ilia. There was no sneer. There was no defensiveness. There wasn't even dismissal. The look the woman leveled at Ilia told the faunus one thing. Ilia was lacking. Utterly so. Ilia felt moisture in her eyes as the shock of the woman's gaze nearly took Ilia's legs out from under her. Then the incredibly tall woman walked out the door. She never spoke a word to the young faunus, but Ilia still felt like she had been rebuked. Utterly so.

Blake later told Ilia that the woman, Professor Goodwitch, was her combat instructor back at Beacon. The professor wanted to know when Blake planned on rejoining her team. Blake had promised tomorrow morning, and Ilia could well imagine her friend had little to say in the matter. Blake asked if Ilia wanted to come with her. Ilia could not decline fast enough.

Ilia shuddered now. Professor Goodwitch's impossibly hard green eyes seemed to bore into her for a moment, even through time and space. Again she wished Blake had come out. The memory of the professor's gaze suddenly made the chameleon faunus feel alone.

Laughter saved Ilia from her thoughts. Several faunus children ran past. A human girl asked her mom if she could join, with only a duly noted, "Stay where I can see you!" The girl was off, and a child sporting a lion tail, who must have known her, hugged the human newcomer as she approached. There was a round of introductions. Ilia fixated on the sounds of those children. It helped her feel good.

There was still some ugliness to be seen. A human couple was even now pointing out faunus with especially unusual features like they were a zoo exhibit. But such actions were an overwhelming minority. Humans shied from these people quicker than even the faunus themselves. Like the racists were covered in something filthy, and that it was possible it just might splash on them. Ilia wondered if the oblivious couple even realized the bubble their noxious attitude created around them. Probably not. They glanced at her with a comradery shrug. Ilia blinked, sometimes forgetting how human she could appear. These racists obviously had no idea she was a faunus herself, so Illia turned blue. Then purple. Then every other color she could think of until they closed their gaping mouths and slunk away. Several of the children stopped and looked at her when Ilia put on her display. They all lined up with high-fives. Even the human girl, although she looked shy about it. Ilia smiled at her, feeling a small bit of sympathy for her, and slapped her hand all the same. The girl laughed and was off and Ilia's mind returned to her friend.

For the umpteenth time Ilia thought that Blake really should be out enjoying this. After all, Blake was one of the biggest reasons for this weird impromptu holiday was happening. Ilia's friend would not be persuaded though. Declining nearly as fast as Ilia had balked at visiting Blake's old team. Not just due to the teacher either, Blake was actually teammates with a Schnee of all people. Ugh. Of course Blake could be right about the Schnee as well, but Ilia had met Weiss when they both attended Charter and wasn't exactly holding high hopes. Weiss hadn't even recognized Ilia during their reintroduction. Ilia blocked all thoughts of that school in that place straight out of her brain. It would just make her angrier.

Ilia knew that she was letting her frustrations with Blake darken her mood.

Tonight, Blake had smiled with them of course. News this great had to be acknowledged after all. the problem was just how obvious Blake's heart hadn't been in those smiles. Everyone noticed. Everyone pretended everything was fine, but everyone knew better. Worse still, Sun wasn't around these days to pull Blake out of it. Ilia felt her mood plummet further. Those two obviously had a fight. Blake adamantly denied this. She said Sun was just busy with his team and trying to explain to his school where he'd been for the better part of a year.

Blake half-laughed as she added, "Evidentially, a scrawled note and a ten second conversation with Neptune wasn't viewed by the school as an acceptable way to request an indefinite leave of absence." Ilia had smiled. She knew this instantly to be truth. It was too much a classic Sun move.

Blake went on to explain that Haven had even listed Sun as MIA since Neptune assertion of, "Sun's wherever Blake is," wasn't considered definitive by the school administration. Ilia guessed Sun was probably only reinstated because he showed up with the faunus force that helped clear the school.

Given this, Blake's excuse for Sun's absence made perfect logical sense. That didn't change the fact Blake was lying. There had obviously been a fight. One that Blake wanted to pout over. Even in the face of, well everything, Blake still felt the need to be Blakey. It was almost like she was afraid of something. Ilia sighed to herself. She knew she owed Blake a debt she could never pay back, and ths wouldn't pry too hard, but she wished Blake would just explain some of the things that troubled her. It would make being Blake's friend considerably less work.

Glum again, Ilia was saved by the wondrous present. A man with one hell of an overbite, probably a rodent faunus, interrupted her thoughts. He beckoned her out to where the majority of the dancing was taking place. The beat was quick, and one glance at the swirl of people in the park convinced Ilia no one stayed with their partner for very long.

It was just people having fun, and like the embassy, it was something that could be visited by humans. But it belonged to the faunus. Ilia straightened and let the man lead her onto the promenade. In just a few minutes, Ilia briefly forgot Blake and just enjoyed herself. She laughed, she smiled. She embraced the joy around her. She took pride in what she helped inspire. What her people had helped inspire. She saw Winter Schnee.

The music didn't stop, but Ilia no longer heard it.

* * *

\/

* * *

Winter held some trepidations. She was not fond of crowds in general. Her training constantly had her scanning the sea of faces, checking sightlines, evaluating security. Winter sighed inwardly. She knew she was actually searching for threats.

She closed her eyes. Would she feel more at ease if the crowd wasn't overwhelmingly faunus? The answer was troubling, because indeed she would. There were excuses of course. Winter was a well-known Atlas Specialist. Atlas was not a kingdom renowned for their equitable treatment of the faunus. Winter was also a Schnee. The SDC had not acquired its despicable reputation by either happenstance or misunderstanding. Any here who recognized her would be unlikely to behave cordially. They would judge her before they ever met her, so she in turn judged them to protect herself. It was a circle she was trapped in even as she actively participated in it.

Excuses of course, but ones Winter knew not how to remedy.

Winter opened her eyes and mentally resettled herself as she felt a hand touch her hip. Very inappropriate, and she flicked the hand away quickly. Her partner smiled apologetically at her. Winter no longer tried to reciprocate. Winter was not amused with the antics of this specific middle-aged human 'gentleman.' 'Gentleman' was in quotes because he was a quite obviously inebriated and so thought he could be… handsy. Significantly handsy. Why some people thought another would ever tolerate such poor behavior was beyond Winter's capabilities to grasp. However, the Specialist's mind did dance through appropriate consequences should he launch a fifth attempt. Yes it would be a fifth attempt in the last two minutes.

Winter's mind settled on a course of action. The next time he attempted to grope her, Winter fully planned to break one of his fingers. She knew how to accomplish this quickly and with subtlety. Certainly with more guile than the drunken 'gentleman' was currently capable of. Although, leaving this vagabond cognizant of the fact Winter's actions were taken with intent had certain appeal. Winter mentally reconsidered her tactical situation. Maybe then he would learn proper manners. Her plan was shifted from one of subtlety to one of cruelty.

Not fifteen seconds later, the lout pretended to stumble, his hands came in chest high. Inwardly smiling, Winter prepared herself to inflict the suitable consequences. The man was saved from a visit to the Emergency Room through unlikely methodology. As he foolishly attempted to stumble into Winter, Nora Valkyrie suddenly appeared between them. The short woman actually lifted the lecher bodily straight over her head and then qite literally launched him. He flew well over Winter's head. The man had to be airborne for nearly five seconds and rose to a height of over fifteen feet before beginning his descent. Lie Ren ably fielded the ill-mannered projectile, doubtless to keep him from breaking anything. As soon as the man rested safely in Ren's arms, the young man dropped him. Right into a mud puddle. A mud puddle blessed with considerable depth.

Winter decided she rather liked Jaune's teammates.

"Pervert!" Nora shouted to the middle-aged mud-ball as well as Mistral at large. Winter held the back of her hand up to her mouth as she sniggered. Nora chuckled right back, then she snatched up Winter's hand. The shorter woman aggressively took the lead in the next dance. Winter smiled. She even let Nora dip her rather grandly.

"My hero." Winter said with surprising affection in her voice. It was very hard not to feel affection for Nora Valkyrie. Winter's dancing partner effortlessly lifted the Specialist back to her feet, then stopped mid-dance to offer Winter a salute. Winter laughed again. It's form was actually terrible, but it's honest insincerity made Winter's heart swell. It was a moment that alleviated much of Winter's unease. With a smile, Winter scanned the crowd, not for threats, but to find her date for the evening.

Winter quickly spied Jaune. He was dancing with two young faunus women. Both were younger than Winter, but probably older than Jaune. Those facts vaguely unsettled the Specialist for reasons Winter found irritating. Still, the moment Winter's date made eye contact with the Specialist, he winked and laughed at her. It took Winter a half-second to realize Jaune was admitting he had orchestrated her rescue. When she did, the Specialist winked right back at him.

These teammates had embraced the Specialist as part of the group easily. They stuck up for her without hesitation and without expectation of reward. Winter was honestly touched by this. Winter realized just how lucky her sister was to come upon such a group of young men and women. With that realization, Winter willed down the last of her paranoia.

She was _mostly_ successful.

Both of Jaune's dancing partners spun away in the next switch. They showed no regret as they did. Winter reminded herself that no one danced with anyone for long. Winter herself ended up across from Ren… was that a first or last name? Winter needed to double check that sometime soon. Winter still decided Ren was good enough for now, it's what Nora and Jaune called him. Jaune and Nora… and Ren. She was already calling at least two of them by their given name. Winter smirked at how these three easily bypassed her natural reserve. They would make powerful politicians if they ever grew so inclined. Winter, who had a bit of a dark streak, imagined Nora at an Atlasian High Council meeting. It was a truly wonderful notion. Perhaps even a beautiful one.

The beats started to change, signaling a switch, Winter having already decided where she was going to end up next, eyed her target with intent.

The beat intensified, almost growing frantic. Winter hesitated, thus failed to enact her plan. The new dance was unfamiliar to Winter, and it caused her to falter due to uncertainty. Faunus dances were obviously something she had limited exposure to, and this one was wholly new to her. That was not true of her date, nor did it seem to be true of Nora's paramour. Jaune and Ren looked at each other. Winter noticed the unmistakable stare of challenge the two friends shared.

"You're going down Jauney-boy!" Nora's shout was loud enough to startle Winter. Ren winked at Nora's loving support. Jaune, rather surprisingly, winked at Winter. Then the two were off. Winter was glad no one seemed to notice her gaping.

The steps involved deep knee bends, and insanely fast feet. Both young man spent most of their time in a squat, kicking their legs in front of them even as their arms were crossed across their chests. How they positioned themselves so low, without falling or using their hands to steady themselves into contact with the ground made Winter mentally recheck what she knew about their semblances. This recheck caused Winter to be late in realizing most of the crowd wasn't even attempting this dance. In fact, the vast majority of the crowd (at least in their immediate vicinity) were focused on watching Jaune and Ren.

Ren had agility and speed. Jaune had power and stamina. Objectively, Winter thought Ren the better dancer. The pink-eyed man moved with considerably less effort than his blond teammate. It gave his performance an air of ease Jaune could not hope to emulate. Still, Winter's gaze lingered on Jaune for longer. Far longer. His deep breathing in that wonderfully tight shirt he wore was definitely part of the reason. Winter had eyes, and it wasn't like she was actually made of ice after all. Despite what Qrow constantly insinuated.

Winter shook off any thoughts of that annoying man and enjoyed the display before her.

That wasn't the end of it though. At strangely irregular moments, both young men would jump to their full heights, and twist and spin. Ren could jump higher, but Jaune spun much faster to compensate. Ren made it look effortless, but Jaune displayed how much difficulty was in the maneuver. Nether were faltering.

Neither young man missed any beats. Neither young man mistimed their airborne spins. There was a bit of a frenetic edge to Jaune's dance though. Like he was skirting disaster. Still, there was something wonderful in seeing someone push himself hard. Also, even though Jaune moved with more concerted effort than Ren, there was an air he could keep it up for far longer.

Winter shook off a sudden lewd thought. This took considerable effort, but it was accomplished.

Winter's physical attraction wasn't what soley drove her gaze. Something else was at the helm, something she was missing. Finally though, that something clicked into place as she watched her date. Jaune was lost in the music, and the picture became clear to Winter. Right now, he carried none of the burdens the Specialist had noted in his expressions. Winter thought of the gallery. She thought of the portrait of the late Pyrrha Nikos. Winter knew how that painting had made Jaune feel. Yet here he was with his friends, and for now at least, Jaune was free. It was her first clear glimpse of the man at his best. Here and now, Winter decided Jaune would ultimately be okay, and that thought felt surprisingly freeing to Winter herself.

When the ring of onlookers started stomping and clapping, Winter joined in with gusto. She was every bit as enthusiastic as Nora. Well, almost as enthusiastic as Nora. The dance lasted barely three minutes, but when it was over, the two young men were breathing hard and sweat shone on both their faces. Neither had faltered, and the applause around them was honest in its appraisal. The two friends laughed and hugged each other at a contest well fought. Then, without benefit of polling the audience, Nora raised Ren's hand in triumph. Winter almost found herself booing. Jaune took some umbrage as well. Nora shrieked when Jaune snatched her up, raising the small girl high into the air. Like Nora was some kind of trophy. This did not amuse Nora, who turned red. Of course some of that could have been Ren sneaking a peek up his girlfriend's skirt. If Winter noticed, it stood to reason, so did Nora. When she was set down, Nora let loose a menacingly unhappy look at Jaune. Winter's date just laughed, whispered in her ear, and Nora's eyes lit up. Obviously all was already forgiven.

"Two funnel cakes! Ren! Time to go!"

Ren looked at Jaune, "You're buying her two funnel cakes?"

Nora snorted, "No silly, he's buying me one. You're buying me the other." Nora suddenly pouted at her boyfriend, "You didn't forget did you Renny?"

Ren straightened with alacrity. "Of course not."

Nora smiled, kissed him on the nose, and started pushing through the crowd. "Boop!" she called over her shoulder. Ren got a distinctly sappy expression at the word.

That expression didn't stop Ren and Jaune from sharing a quick look with each other. Then they both palmed their faces in similar fashion while wearing similar smiles. Winter heard her own laughter, and she took a moment to enjoy it. She fell into step behind them, enjoying the surprisingly large swath Nora made in her wake.

* * *

Nora started plowing through the crowd like, well Nora would plow through any obstruction that dared stand between sugar and herself. Jaune though Ruby would be very proud.

Nora's sights were set on a small stand filled with pots of oil boiling furiously. Jaune mentally checked his budget, it was stretched thin no doubt. It was Nora though, and Jaune loved her way too much to not spoil her once in a while. Just as he loved Ren. Just as they both loved him. There was a clinch of fear. A selfish fear he had let fester for far too long. The first lie was now the last lie, and Jaune was becoming too tired to hold it in much longer. Tomorrow he mentally told himself, and this time he knew he meant it. Every justification had long since turned dry and hollow. Jaune loved his team, and they deserved to know.

Winter looked at him. Jaune got the distinct impression she was trying to work out what he was thinking. She was probably on the right track too. Jaune smiled a bit wanly at her, and stepped closer. She blinked then smiled.

"Lien for your thoughts?" she asked.

Jaune fought the urge to hold out his hand, instead he smiled. "Just thinking about how to bring up the museum." It wasn't one hundred percent truth, but it was close enough.

Winter hesitated, "I feel I need to apologize."

Jaune shook his head, "I don't think you need to." Winter looked at him, trying to read his face. Jaune let her before he continued. "I won't say I'm over it, because I'm not. Still, I'm happy I saw it, that the painting is there, and that I will get to share it with my team."

Winter hummed to herself, obviously trying out how to ask something important to her. Finally she decided to do so, "Would you have visited the exhibit if I mentioned it beforehand?"

Easy answer. "No." Jaune was happy at her relieved expression and continued, "Which is why you don't need to apologize."

Winter relaxed further, then changed the subject to something she probably believed safer, "You're quite the dancer."

Jaune laughed, "Seven sisters taught me a thing or two. Plus I honestly enjoy it."

Winter smiled, "It shows. I regret we didn't have more time as partners."

Jaune accepted the compliment, "If you ever want to go dancing sometime, I'd be happy to escort you. Especially since Ren and Nora would appreciate it if the third wheel made himself scarce a little more often."

Winter looked at him strangely. Jaune felt like he missed something as she shrugged, "It was little more than an idle thought."

Now Jaune knew he missed something, but was drawing a blank on what it could be. Winter actually seemed almost offended by something. He decided to deflect and distract. With his upcoming trip, me decided to mention a stopover e ad ever inclination of making. "My eldest sister, Saffron, lives in Argus. I hope to see her when we stop on our way to Atlas."

Thankfully Winter accepted the subject change. Unfortunately, tis wasn't a safe subject either.

Winter looked at him confused, "You're not planning on accompanying the General and I during our return voyage?"

Jaune mentally face palmed himself. Somehow he had fallen into dangerous territory. His answer felt evasive, quite frankly because it was evasive. "Qrow isn't exactly enthused by the idea of traveling with General Ironwood. No." Obviously there was way more to it than that, not the least of which was Ozpin and the General were having something of a falling-out. At least as Professor Goodwitch saw it. Jaune was also under the impression that Ozpin thought Ironwood might attempt something when the group was trapped on one of the airships, over the ocean, and thus with nowhere to run. Jaune was still too far in the dark to decide if this was paranoia or not. Jaune was beginning to hate being in the dark. Really hate it.

Winter went quiet for a while. Jaune wondered if she was hurt, or like him, she was trying to make guesses at missing variables. Finally she said, "You can't tell me can you?"

Jaune nodded unhappily, "Neither can Weiss."

"Does Ironwood know?" she asked.

Jaune nodded, "Yes." It felt stupid and awkward. They should all be telling each other everything, the secrets hurt them more than they hurt this mysterious Salem. Nora rode in to the rescue, behind a heaping plate of fried dough and powdered sugar.

"Jaune! Time to pay the man!" Jaune turned to see a shopkeeper that had one those faces that was always on the tip of your tongue. Jaune knew he had seen him around before. He shrugged the thought away as he pulled out his wallet, and handed over the scant remainder of its contents. Winter stood beside him. Jaune suddenly realized he didn't have enough to cover something for her as well. It's wasn't a pleasant realization.

Winter looked at him, pulled out a card with an honest smile, "May I have two orders as well?"

Jaune responded the only way he could, "Thank you." He meant it to. Winter smiled a little wider.

* * *

Ren had known Nora since he was ten years old. He had met her on the morning of what would become the worst day of his life. He briefly thought about the moment his nine-year-old self considered leaving her. That moment, that doubt, had been so wrong his soul had awakened in rebellion. Ren did not believe in destiny, but having this beautiful woman snuggle up to him was nearly enough for him to reconsider.

Nora, well Nora could read him like an open book. The moment he became pensive, she stopped eating the mountainous pile of fried dough to look at him. She smiled big, and kissed him. Not even bothering to swallow her current mouthful. The kiss gifted him the taste of powdered sugar, maple syrup, and Nora's wonderful lips. Ren decided today was a good day. Most of his days were good days. Mostly because of her. When she started to pull away, Ren leaned in so he could prolong contact. He could feel Nora smirk in the kiss. She opened her mouth and her hand went down to his lap.

Ren chickened out immediately. He backed away and started blushing. Nora shrugged with the interesting promise of, "You can run, but you can't hide." Then she went back to her mountain of a dessert. Ren noticed Nora had tons of energy tonight and was showing no signs of slowing down. Considering she was packing away enough sugar to make even Ruby's teeth hurt, he doubted she'd fall asleep for hours. Ren suddenly considered what his night might now entail. Nora just hummed happily to herself, and Ren again remembered she could read him like a book. His blush became furious.

Jaune laughed as he sat down. Both he and Winter had much smaller plates, both covered in what looked like caramelized apples and sporting large dollops of whipped cream.

"Ever have a funnel cake before Winter?" Nora asked brightly.

Winter smiled, "It's called _Strauben_ in Atlas, but yes. There is one butler in particular that makes an especially excellent one."

Ren watched Nora's eyes go wide, "Wait, are you telling me the cake butler really exists? I thought Weiss was making that up!" Nora breathed deep to keep from hyperventilating, "Please tell me his name is Sebastian!"

Winter blinked. "No… why is that important?"

Nora pouted, "Well that's super disappointing." Her face became sly, "Speaking of disappointing, how is our fearless leader doing tonight?" The smack of Jaune's palm on forehead echoed loudly in Ren's ears. Ren would normally admonish Nora for such a question, but there was a problem with doing so now. Ren really wanted to know himself.

Ren was sympathetic to Jaune's expression of betrayal, but that didn't mean it swayed him.

Winter Schnee seemed to consider, then decided, "Fairly decently. You coached him well." Jaune turned to his date in surprise, so Winter continued, "Jaune even admitted that dancing was your suggestion."

Nora puffed up with pride, Ren remembered some of her other suggestions and felt a shiver. Then Nora smiled at him and Ren instantly caved. If going Goliath hunting would make her happy, well then Ren was going to go Goliath hunting. No sense in worrying about it. A face brought Ren's thoughts to here and now.

Ren's eyes again spied their shadow just as Ilia faded back into the sea of faces. This wasn't the first time Ren had seen her tonight. The faunus had been following them for at least a half hour, and was obviously taking steps to not be conspicuous.

Ren knew relatively little about Ilia, other than she was Blake's friend. Ilia had misstepped early on with the group, being rudely antagonistic towards Weiss. To the point where Yang's hair even started glowing. Weiss and Jaune made sure to keep the peace, but everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Blake left with her friend. Ilia had been fairly scarce ever since. No one seemed to voice a complaint about that.

Still, if Ilia came over, Ren knew everyone in the group would be polite. Blake's friend though seemed determined to hover on the fringes and in the shadows. Given Ilia's hostility towards Weiss, Ren had some educated guesses who in the group was drawing her interest. Ren frowned, and Nora noted it. Ren's girlfriend silently asked him what was wrong. Ren reflexively glanced at Winter, and when he did, Winter was staring straight into his eyes. The Specialist gave the subtlest of shakes to her head, and Ren nodded. Ren stared at Nora and silently pleaded patience.

Jaune picked up on the silent conversation late and frowned. "Do I need to know?" he asked.

Nora to the rescue, "Jaune, you know I love you, but reading between the lines in any feminine manner just isn't your strong suit." Ren laughed, and Nora turned to him. Actually, it felt more like she turned _on_ him. "You live in the same glass house mister!"

Ren was honestly affronted, "You're lumping me in with Jaune? That's seems really unfair. It's a very hurtful thing for any girl to tell her boyfriend. Almost mean."

Now Jaune looked insulted. "Come on, no way I'm that bad." Ren shifted his irritation to his leader.

Ren and Nora shared a look. Nora obviously felt the same. They then rounded in unison to Winter. Ren spoke, but Nora nodded with every syllable. "Let me tell you how Jaune first introduced himself to Weiss."

Jaune went pale. His teammates showed him no mercy either.

* * *

Ren and Nora said their goodbyes twenty minutes ago, and Winter was once again alone with Jaune. Even the crowds were growing sparse.

Winter decided to let Jaune speak first.

"Winter I…" words obviously failed him, and Winter smiled at his fumbling. This did not mean she intended to bail him out. Snow Angel? Seriously? Weiss would have been well within her rights to stab him. Winter smiled at that thought as Jaune finally steadied himself.

"This was a really good day for me."

Winter felt her eyebrows raise almost of their own accord. It was a surprisingly nice sentiment, and he expressed it honestly. "It was good day for me as well Jaune. I'm glad I accepted your invitation."

He straightened, "I'm glad as well." Winter smiled. Smooth was something Jaune definitely was not. Then he stepped forward, almost in a rush. Winter smiled inside herself, then closed her eyes and leaned in slightly, feeling he did indeed earn it. She was very surprised when she felt his arms enfold her. Winter's eyes popped open as Jaune hugged her briefly, but tightly. Then he stepped back, and Winter felt more than a little dumbfounded.

Winter was now feeling surprisingly awkward. Jaune caught her expression and nearly panicked. "Sorry, I should have realized. Weiss doesn't really like being touched by strangers either."

Winter held up a hand, "Jaune. I hardly think of you as a stranger. I was just surprised." Jaune searched her face so she continued, "To be honest, it is rare for me to open up so quickly with someone new. Unprecedented even."

Jaune smiled a bit haltingly, "I'll accept that as a compliment." Winter waited for Jaune to now insult himself, but he didn't. It took a moment, but Winter grew to understand the he refrained from doing so solely for her benefit. The Specialist squared her shoulders at receiving so honest and subtle a compliment.

After another moment, Winter decided to reply. "Trust me Jaune, it is." Winter stepped in this time, and touched his face. He flinched a bit in surprise, but Winter went no further. "It was a wonderful date. I honestly mean that." Winter let her hand drop, and gave him some space. "Thank you again for standing up for me."

"Not that you need it." Jaune smiled.

Winter smiled back, "Perhaps, but kindness is something everyone appreciates."

Jaune thought better of whatever he was going to say next. Instead he said something that was very Jaune, "So you know, I'm taking Ren and Nora to the museum tomorrow."

Winter cocked her head, "Then perhaps I'll see you there."

"I'd like that."

"So would I."

"Goodnight Winter."

"Goodnight Jaune."

The young man looked over his should no less than three times as he walked away, and Winter smiled broader each time. Her smile faded as soon as he was out of sight though, she turned to face a dark alley. One which was suspiciously missing a few lights. Too obvious. Way too obvious. Holding too much belief in a human's inferior night vision.

Winter's voice became as harsh as her namesake. "He's gone. If you have something to say, now is the time to say it."

After about thirty seconds, Ilia Amitola slunk her way out of hiding. The young faunus's eyes were hard, and every little movement spoke of Miss Amitola's outrage. Winter mentally prepared herself for the oung woman's upcoming assault. Winter had an extensive dossier on Amitola. Thus, Winter knew what to expect. She knew Ilia's parents died in a mining accident in Mantle. She also knew Amitola had lost her place in Charter Prep Academy shortly after her parents' death. When she joined the White Fang, Winter was unsure, but she was wanted for crimes going back as far as three years ago. Many of those crimes were serious.

Miss Amitola glared. Winter had been glared at by better and was completely unmoved. Still, it was Winter who spoke first, and her tone was frankly bored, "You have ten more seconds before I just walk away."

The young woman snarled, and Winter yawned. It wasn't completely for affect either. It had been a long day after all.

"You killed my parents."

Perhaps this didn't speak well of Winter, but she had actually hoped this child would have had something more interesting to offer.

* * *

 **Ilia vs Winter! Sorry, just need to wrap up a few more loose ends before we move on.**

 **Incidentally. My new job is a huge time sink right now, but I will keep plugging away at this and Schnee. I promise.**

 **Credits: I feel the need to constantly include those who contribute to this story.**

 **Spooky Noodle primarily crafted the next upcoming backstory, which he gave me permission to include. (Thus borrowed and not stolen!)**

 **Burkion gave me a few upcoming ideas as well.**

 **264** **th** **Wolfgarde, of course is the brains of this little venture.**

 **Cursed Idiot (FD) set the premise.**

 **In case you're interested:**

 **I wrote a chapter for LaughingLefou's new writing experiment called "JA: Criminal Consulting." Please give it a glance if you have time. There are several talented writers upcoming, so watch the zaniness ensue.**

 **I also wrote a shit-post for the Bleiss anthology, but formatting issues with the site kind of rob it of it's punch. I posted it myself instead, but the site's format kind of makes the story too jarring to read.**

 **Oh well, I wrote it for me anyways.**

 **Mallobaude mentioned an upcoming joint project from the WiP Discord. It should be fun, and no, I won't be ruining that I promise. Several good authors are lining up for that title as well, including Burkion and Mallo himself, so it should be a good read.**

 **Last things:**

 **400 of you are now reading this. Thank you so much. Seriously, I appreciate it. You folks are awesome.**

 **Thank you Rooster Teeth for letting this nerdy construction guy play in your sand box.**

 **Lastly. Faunus girls with insect eyes? What do you think? I think it might make an interesting analogy for autism. If I'm crazy just tell me. (Stupid doesn't help, because I freely admit my own idiocy)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I think Jaune did fairly decently on his date. A little bit of flubbing here and there, but not bad all told. Especially since he got sucker punched midway through. Jaune my buddy, you're getting better, and your damn lucky Ren and Nora didn't mention the guitar.**

 **Wolfgarde had some cautionary words. I'll explain at the bottom**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Ilia wasn't sure what she had been expecting or even what she wanted. All she knew was the Schnee's expression infuriated her. Ilia growled the first thing that came to mind. The only thing that came to mind. "You killed my parents."

Winter Schnee actually rolled her eyes at the statement. Ilia, would have stiffened even further if it were possible. _How dare she!_ When the Schnee spoke, her tone was completely disinterested, "I hate arguments grounded in hyperbole. If you can't state your contention based on facts, then please reevaluate your position."

Ilia blinked, then got even angrier. "My parents died in a mine! A SDC mine!"

"I am aware. Now please state the point you're trying to make."

Ilia felt off-footed, "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, just as you know who I am." The Schnee stared at her hard, "Since we already skipped the pleasantries, let me just state, for the record, you are Ilia Amitola. You are a well-known White Fang terrorist wanted in Atlas for five felonies surrounding an attack on an Atlas's forward military installation. Forgoing the destruction and theft of valuable military equipment, that attack also left eleven wounded and three dead, all slashed through the chest by Adam Taurus. We know you were there, because you were fool enough to remove your mask in front of several cameras. Thank you for that, we Specialists always appreciate when criminals make our investigations easier." Winter continued to stare, almost unblinkingly at Ilia, "You should be very thankful that General Ironwood is not currently seeking your extradition."

Ilia paled, and with her faunus traits, that meant her hair did as well. Doubt entered her mind. "Chieftain Belladonna pardoned me for all crimes."

"Yes he did. He has the power to do this, at least in his own nation. If we were inside the borders of Menagerie, a nation with no established extradition treaty with Atlas, should I attempt to arrest you I would doubtlessly be facing kidnapping charges. However, we are not currently on the Island of Menagerie. We are standing in the Kingdom of Mistral, and Mistral has amicable and long established relations with the nation of Atlas. They are, in point of fact, very close allies." The Specialist's smile was as hard as ice. "Close allies with an extradition treaty."

Ilia swallowed, "You're bluffing."

The Schnee's smile turned brutal as it widened. "Am I now? Having never formally renouncing your citizenship," Ilia's skin went yellow in realization, "you should remember that internationally, you are currently recognized as a legal citizen of Atlas. In every law and treaty that applies, you fall completely under my jurisdiction as a duly appointed Atlas Counter Insurgency Specialist." Winter Schnee stepped closer, "Let me offer my utmost assurance, that should I choose to arrest you and ship you back to face an Atlas Terrorism Tribunal, Mistral would not lift one finger in protest or concern. Also, given the camera footage, there is very little even Ghira Belladonna could legally do to assist you." Winter Schnee stepped towards Ilia again, "Theoretically, it is possible for him to house you on the grounds of Menagerie's new embassy, since that is technically part of his Island Nation." Ilia stepped back as Winter Schnee continued to crowd her, pacing her, and allowing the faunus no breathing space. "Naturally, it would devastate his nation's public standing. Imagine the public reaction to news reports informing them that Menagerie's first act of their very first embassy is to cause an international incident by offering refuge to a wanted accomplice to murder. An accusation accompanied by very convincing video evidence."

The Schnee suddenly stepped into Ilia's personal space. The Specialist did not actually touch her, but the startling movement caused Ilia to trip and fall over a raised stone. She landed rather painfully, and when she looked up, Winter Schnee loomed over her. Almost like she was as unassailable as Atlas itself. Shaking, feeling truly powerless and frightened, Ilia crumbled because Ilia believed. As much as she believed anything, she believed in the power of the Atlas's Specialists. There was nothing anyone could do to stop Winter Schnee from dragging her back to face an Atlas Tribunal. There was never anything anyone could do against a Specialist. The ATT courts have a ninety nine percent conviction rate, and their sentences are notoriously harsh. If three soldiers died in that attack, Ilia doubted she would ever walk free again. The walls closed in, and Ilia's panic caused her mind to freeze.

Then surprisingly, Winter Schnee stepped back. "But, as I previously mentioned, General Ironwood has told me he's not seeking your extradition." Ilia looked at the Specialist dumbly, and the Schnee smirked before offering a parting shot. "You really should have Ghira Belladonna thank the General for that." Then the Schnee spun on heel, and left the faunus on the ground.

The Schnee walked off, like Ilia was nothing. Ilia could not see Winter Schnee's face, but in her heart she knew it had to be smiling, taunting, probably fucking laughing as well. Daring Ilia to move from her place on the ground. Like Ilia's pain was nothing. That her parents were nothing. Nothing but other filthy faunus. Ilia thought of every powerless moment in her life. She stood, tears were in her eyes, but Ilia stood. She would not let this person, this Schnee, mock her pain.

Ilia voice was harsh and brittle, "So that's it! Threaten me, bully me, and then walk away!" Ilia took a deep breath, then screamed her protest. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

* * *

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose. Today had been such a nice day too. At least the crowds were all but gone, and the music was keeping most potential threats occupied. A few looked at that screaming child behind her, and then back to the Specialist. One might of put the pieces together and recognized Winter, but they all moved on quickly. When Winter was sure she faced no other immediate threats, she turned back to Ilia.

Calmly Winter stated, "The definition of hyperbole is the use of exaggerated language or statements that cannot be taken literally."

Winter watched the terrorist's anger shift to confusion, "Wh-what does that have to do with this?"

Winter feigned understanding, "Ah, I see the problem now. I hate arguments grounded in hyperbole because it appeals to emotion and is not grounded in literal cause. It tries to garner reaction without being rooted in the actual facts. It's the core proponent in things like terrorist propaganda." Winter wondered if this child would take so obvious a bait.

Winter needed not wonder for long. The girl almost jumped for the low hanging fruit Winter had just proffered, "Is your military propaganda any different?!"

Outwardly Winter smirked, but inwardly she sighed. This child was so incredibly foolish. "I see, so you support the methodology of the Atlasian military?"

The girl mentally stumbled again, "Wait! No I don't!"

Too easy. "Double negative," Winter put on her second best sneer, "That's another affirmation."

The faunus growled, "Stop doing that!"

Winter could doubtlessly keep this up for longer, as Ilia Amitola was far from clever. However, at this point, the Specialist just wanted to go back to her cabin on the ship, write her reports, and get some sleep. So she cut the preliminaries short. "Argument by hyperbole. Argument by equivalency. The paper-thin idiocy of such debate is tiring, so let us move on to just the actual facts." Winter had put a lot of work into the following expression, the following sneer screamed heartless. It was absolutely meant to. "You contend I killed your parents. I contend it was most likely the explosion."

Amitola lunged, Winter side-stepped, not even raising her hands. When the faunus turned, Winter hooked one of Amitola's feet upsetting the terrorist's balance. A slight nudge of the elbow had the faunus girl landing hard on her hands and knees. "If you now need to reinforce your argument through violence, I think we can consider this debate over and yourself suitably humbled."

Winter let Amitola gather herself, willfully conceding the initiative in the conversation. Winter decided there was very little to be lost in giving the faunus more leash to run around on until she exhausted herself, or just hung herself with it.

Winter mentally paused.

The previous thought was a common way to reference a simple interrogation tactic. Make the subject emotional, keep them off balance, and keep them spinning in circles until they caved. The word 'leash' though had other implications. Implications made worse since, with humans, Specialists usually used the word "rope." A bit of doubt entered Winter's mind even as Amitola rose. The terrorist was breathing hard. She glared at Winter who outwardly stood cool, collected, and callous, even if inwardly she was growing a bit unsure.

When the faunus spoke, her words hard. "What's it like? To be so high above everyone, that you can punch down without even feeling it. To enjoy hurting people, just because you can." Amitola growled, "What's it like to be a Schnee?"

Winter's doubts had weakened her mental defences. It allowed the child's obvious insult to hurt Winter in a way very few suspects ever managed too. Winter felt her control of self slip a notch. The world went red, and Winter decided to voice her anger.

* * *

Ilia felt a sense of triumph in the Schnee's sudden change of expression. That smug look in her eyes went away. Ilia felt pride in that. She saw the brewing anger in the Specialist's gaze, and backed up a bit. Still, Ilia almost hoped the Schnee turned violent. It would mean Ilia had won.

The Schnee did not close though, she chose to speak instead.

"You only know two things about me. Only. Two. Things." The Schnee breathed inward through clenched teeth. "You know my name and my position in the military. That is all. Everything else you believe about me, you are inferring."

Ilia smirked as she noticed a tremble Winter Schnee's hands. "I'm pretty sure I know plenty." Ilia wanted to laugh now that the shoe was finally on the other foot.

Winter Schnee's gaze was filled with cold fury. "You are a spiteful little shit."

Ilia's smile grew, and now she did barked out a bitter little laugh. "Am I now? All you know about me is my name, and the fact my parents died."

Winter straightened, and her trembling lessened. "No Ilia Amitola, I know you. I would be far more polite if I did not, if held _any_ doubt."

Ilia shook off her feeling of trepidation. She smirked, "What else do you know? That I'm a faunus?"

With those words, Winter Schnee ceased shaking entirely. The Specialist's voice was not filled with fury as Ilia had ever understood it. Instead, the Schnee's voice was soft, cold, and heavy. Just like snow. "I know how you lost your place in Charter. That you threw away everything your parents worked for after they died." Ilia was startled, and her smile died instantly. "Charter is a hideously expensive school, how many hours would it take for two faunus miners to send their daughter there? What risks would they take to ensure their quota? Did you ever consider that when you dropped out? Did you feel anything for them when you spat on the life they tried to give you?"

Ilia shook, "You don't know anything." Her voice was already surprisingly weak, even to her own ears.

The Schnee's soft words continued as if Ilia spoke not at all, "I also know you joined the White Fang after the rise of Sienna Kahn. Given the timing and your personal choice of targets, I know you did this primarily to hurt the SDC, with only tertiary belief in their cause. To extract your pound of flesh, not to help those that suffer. I was somewhat curious as to why you never targeted the mine's overseer, nor did you target the individual investigators of the accident. The lists of your known and suspected activities in the White Fang, have you hitting isolated depots, far from anyone who held personal responsibility for what happened in Mantle's Dust Mines. Now I understand. To you, a SDC employee is a SDC employee. Doubtless, they are all guilty of something. They all look the same in their uniforms anyways."

Ilia flinched at the last remark, she even started backing away. Winter did not move, but she raised her voice ever so slightly. "The military compound you attacked with Sienna Kahn relied primarily on secrecy. Their calls for assistance could not be answered for nearly six hours, something your confederates were banking on while three soldiers bled to death after Taurus cut them open. One of those that died was Corporal Lance Braun. He was nineteen at the time. He also grew up in Mantle, but his parents are still alive, so killing him doubtlessly felt warranted. A rightful balancing of the scales as it were."

Ilia swallowed, then whispered. No not whispered, she whined. "Adam killed him. You even said he killed all of them."

The voice, briefly grew hard, "I know he did. Just as I know you failed to report this crime to the authorities. That you did nothing to help the wounded." When Ilia did not respond, the Specialist again spoke softly. Softly, but with even less warmth. "Ghira Belladonna sealed your records. Thus everything that happened on Menagerie is as obscured as the Chieftain can make it. This is true. Consider something though, the people he locked away in isolation, could there be more obvious signs as to whom the Specialists needed to prioritize as targets for intelligence? We were never granted formal interviews of course, and Atlas thoroughly respects Menagerie's sovereign borders, but there are no international laws against collecting gossip."

Ilia was trembling. The Schnee reacted to her not at all, but the words, kept drifting around Ilia Amitloa. "Let us use a hypothetical example. Take the gossip a highly valued prisoner might pass along to a sympathetic guard. A guard that only exists in this theoretical situation. This guard gets along well with the prisoner. He gains trust by stroking a bruised ego and sneaking a bit of extra food into solitary confinement every now and then. A theoretical guard who offers sympathy to a prisoner who so recently suffered a death in the family." Ilia felt these soft words rob her body of any strength. "The prisoner might grow rather chatty under such circumstances wouldn't he? This prisoner, your former confederate, starts to enjoy his new outlet to vent about many, many things. Including the person he holds most responsible for his brother's death. Would you like to know what Corsac Albain mentioned in this completely hypothetical situation?"

Ilia mouth was now completely dry. Her shaking was nearly uncontrollable. She wanted to turn tail and run, but she didn't. Ilia couldn't, it was like her legs were already numb. Ilia nodded instead. She would never understand why she did.

Ilia expected Winter Schnee to smile in triumph, but there was none. Just more soft, frozen words. "Albain said you were in love with Blake Belladonna. That you never handled her romantic disinterest particularly well. When it became known that Miss Belladonna had abruptly left the White Fang, you took this poorly. So poorly you agreed to spy on her when she visited her parents the following year."

Ilia found her voice, and it was filled with fear. Fear and grief. "Stop."

"So poorly you stabbed one of Miss Belladonna's friends on a rooftop."

"Please stop."

"So poorly you entered into a conspiracy with Adam Taurus."

"Please."

"A conspiracy that involved the murder of Ghira and Kali Belladonna."

Ilia's voice was a whimper, "Please."

"It did not end there however. The conspiracy also involved the kidnapping of Blake Belladonna, presumably so Mister Taurus could deal with her personally."

Ilia sagged to her knees.

The voice continued softly. "Mister Taurus has a rather violent and unsavory reputation. Because of what happened to his face, I know the White Fang members are remarkably willing to excuse his excesses. Excesses I doubt any White Fang operative would have placed in check. Excesses that would have been performed on the young woman you claimed as friend. The woman you were supposedly in love with. I think it very likely, if Miss Belladonna had failed to evade the captors _you_ baited her into facing, your former confederates would have just stood around Miss Belladonna and laughed. Laughed at the woman you still have the unmitigated gall to call your friend. Laughed at the woman you claimed to _love_. They would have laughed until Taurus broke her. Then they would have cheered."

Ilia started sobbing.

"Simply because Miss Belladonna didn't want you." The voice was relentless, "I know you Ilia Amitola. You are not complicated. You may have backed out at the last possible moment, _after_ Miss Belladonna evaded the kidnappers _you_ sent, but I am from Atlas. I can recognize a spiteful little shit when I see one." The voice stopped for a moment, then it became blisteringly cold. "Do not contact me again unless you are ready to face justice and the ATT."

Ilia heard the footsteps heading away. She felt cold. Cold and completely alone.

* * *

/\

* * *

Jaune walked through the door feeling pretty proud of himself to be honest. It hadn't gone off perfectly, but all in all he felt he did okay. Maybe even a bit better than okay. Winter definitely seemed impressed he knew the Faunus Cossack dance! All those hours practicing it had paid off after all. Take that Saffron! He always knew he'd get the hang of it eventually.

Of course, Ren knew the dance as well. Going toe to toe with his teammate was always a blast, even if Nora had the tendency to be unfair. Nora's declaration of Ren as victor was _sooo_ thoroughly and completely biased. Admittedly understandable, but biased. Winter had looked like she agreed with him on that score. Jaune took an extra moment to mentally grumble to himself, but then let it go. It was hard to argue with how happy his friends had been all week.

Their happiness lead Jaune's thoughts to his new roommate.

Somehow, Nora switching rooms had turned into something of a mildly dramatic event. Not because Nora and Ren now had some deserved privacy or what that entailed. Honestly, they were childhood best friends, partners, and now romantically involved. Even Yang had behaved herself... well Yang had mostly behaved herself. The drama came once the group discovered they had options in the living arrangements. Thus, all hell broke loose. Well maybe not hell. All heck broke loose.

Ruby had been staying with Qrow, Yang with Weiss, Oscar with Nora, and Ren with Jaune. Jaune, fool that he had been, had just assumed he'd be moving in with Oscar and that would be the end of it. How foolish Jaune was back at the beginning of the week, so young, and so naïve.

Okay, he was admittedly being overly dramatic. It was still irritating.

Weiss kicked off things by deciding she was done with Yang's snoring. She was moving in with Oscar so she could finally get some proper sleep. Thus, Jaune assumed he was going to be staying with Yang. Qrow was not happy with that for reasons Jaune found pretty absurd. He was absolutely sure Yang could take care of herself, and if Jaune was stupendously stupid enough to try something, Yang would then beat him to death with his own arms. In spite of this obvious fact, Qrow still insisted Yang needed to stay with another girl. Since Weiss and Nora were out, that left Ruby. Which would have left Qrow and Jaune in the same room. Jaune was not okay with that idea. To be fair to Qrow, the moment he realized how he had arranged sleeping assignments, Qrow was more than eager to backpedal.

Ren and Nora were firm in staying together. Weiss was firm in not staying with Yang. Qrow was firm in Jaune not staying with either niece (still for reasons unfathomable to Jaune) and Jaune himself was firm in not staying with Qrow. Given Winter's undoubted reaction to learning her younger sister was sleeping in the same room as Qrow Branwen, well there was only one way it was going to work out. So Jaune's new roommate ended up being Weiss. Back at Beacon, Jaune cringed at how he would have handled this. Embarrassingly awful would have not done it justice. Here though, Jaune and Weiss got along rather well. Since Jaune's side of the room remained clean, Weiss was a wonderful roommate. Well so long as you remembered to put in your earbuds. Jaune seriously doubted Yang's snoring had been the problem.

It was getting late, and the house was dark and quiet when Jaune arrived. Everyone seemed to already be in bed. Jaune was a little surprised but also relieved. He'd been expecting to get something of a grilling when he came home, but fortunately that didn't seem to be the case. Once inside, he stopped in the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then made sure his scroll had enough battery life to see him through the night. After all, playing a little white noise helped drown out Weiss immeasurably.

As Jaune approached the door, he savored the quiet. The date was over, and he hadn't embarrassed himself. All the tension completely left Jaune's shoulders. Today really was a good day. The best day Jaune had enjoyed in a long while. Plus, now that Winter herself declared that she no longer thought of them as strangers, Jaune was pretty sure he'd gained a new friend. A new friend he would get to see tomorrow if he was lucky.

Jaune's mother's voice entered his mind, _"Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."_ Jaune smiled at the thought as he slid the panel to his room open.

He should have known it was a trap. As soon as he opened the panel to his room, Jaune knew he had no escape.

Yang was first to pounce, "Aw, I had five lien on you not coming back tonight."

Weiss turned to her teammate, "Excuse me?!"

"Didn't smell it." Yang replied promptly.

Ruby face palmed, "And I'm considered the childish one."

Weiss nodded with Ruby, "Seriously Yang, most children outgrow such jests around their fifth birthday."

Ruby shouted to the world at large, "No one knows my suffering!"

Weis hugged Ruby, "There, there. Perhaps one day, Yang will realize all the pain and misery her puns inflict on the innocent."

Yang looked at the two partners, "I am so putting all the glasses on the top shelf in the cupboard."

Weiss glared at Yang.

Ruby rode in to her partners rescue, "Don't worry Weiss, I'll get them down for you!" Weiss then glared at Ruby. Since they were still hugging and thus basically nose to nose, Weiss's glare was especially fearsome. "Eeep!" Ruby squeaked, and five feet sprung up between the two as rose petal drifted to the floor.

Jaune was very disappointed in what happened next. Ren was Jaune's best guy friend. There were unspoken rules among best guy friends. Rules held even more sacred among best guy friends that were also teammates. Ren broke them all by pointing at Jaune as he subtly tried to back away. "I think your target is escaping." The filthy traitor!

Nora winked at Ren, then sauntered over to Jaune to lean against the wall, "So spill."

Jaune crossed his arms, "You were there for half of it!" Admittedly, he was stalling. Jaune was evaluating his chances for escape. If he pushed Nora, Ren would go to her aid instinctively. Yang was too far away to make a quick grab, but would try it anyways. That would leave a knot of people wadded up in one narrow place. Ruby just recently activated her semblance, and Jaune was pretty sure she couldn't do so for a bit since he'd never seen her use it twice in succession. Weiss though…

Jaune heard ice dust behind him activate. Damn, she read him too easily.

There would be no escape.

"Do not make me light you on fire," Weiss threatened with a smirk.

Jaune looked at Weiss, "Is that how it's going to be. Do what I say, or I'll light you on fire?"

Ruby's next comment somehow cut the deepest, "Whatever works. Right?"

Jaune was truly defeated, but there was no need for him to go quietly into that goodnight! Jaune locked gazes with Weiss to better savor her reaction, "Well it started with Winter telling me about Weiss. Weiss during her twelfth birthday party." Weiss's smirk faded, along with what little color she had, "The picture she showed me was very," Jaune paused for emphasis, "Enlightening."

Yang's grin was frankly shit-eating. "Do tell."

* * *

Much later, just as Ren was leaving with Nora, Weiss saw Jaune grab his friend's shoulder. "Hey Ren? Got a moment?"

Ren looked at his team leader, then shrugged, "Sure. Do you need something?"

Weiss thought Jaune's face grew a touch pensive. "I was going to go back to the Museum tomorrow. I would like it very much if you and Nora came with me."

Weiss suddenly tried very hard to not be conspicuous in her eavesdropping.

Ren looked at Jaune oddly, obviously noticing his change in mood. The pink eyed boy tried to smile, "This about the gardens? I love it there, and I'd be happy to visit it again with Nora." Then Ren seemed to realize his omission, "And you of course."

Jaune chuckled, but it felt a little too forced. Weiss was now subconsciously holding her breath.

"Partly for the gardens." Jaune relaxed his shoulders a bit. "I figured you would love them, but there is something inside the museum itself I would like to share with you two as well."

Ren looked doubtful, "Are you going to tell me?"

Jaune smiled, and Weiss saw some sadness in it. Some, but there was something else in that smile that gave Weiss hope. "No, but it's important. Can you trust me on that?" Ren nodded slowly, and Jaune's smile became more genuine. "Thank you. Goodnight, Nora's probably already waiting for you."

Ren looked like he was going to hesitate for longer, but Jaune gently escorted him from the room, then slid the panel closed. He sighed before turning, then fixed Weiss with a look that she desperately tried not to flinch away from. She knew she wasn't very successful.

"You knew about the painting when you suggested the museum didn't you?"

Weiss decided to not try and bluff her way out of this. "I was getting worried about you."

Jaune breathed out, and let his façade crack a bit. Weiss was relieved there didn't seem to be any anger in his face. "Did you mention this plan with Winter beforehand?" The question seemed important to him.

Weiss shook her head, "No. I wasn't even sure she'd show it to you." Jaune took a second, then nodded expressing that he believed her. He moved to his bed. Weiss hesitated for as long as she dared, then blurted, "Did she give you any warning?"

Jaune shook his head, "I think she'd already guessed that I'd find a reason to refuse if she did." Jaune turned to Weiss and her heart broke a bit at his open expression. "Did I ever tell you that I'm sorry?"

Weiss was confused. "For?"

"Everything." Jaune smile was gentle. It looked to Weiss like he was giving up on something. "I'm sorry for everything Weiss. For refusing to take a hint. For pestering you constantly. For the guitar incident. For all of it. I'm sorry."

"Jaune…" Weiss was at a loss. She had no idea how this conversation ended up here. She closed her eyes, settled herself, and conducted herself as a Schnee. No, she conducted herself as Weiss Schnee, who was Jaune's friend. "Apology accepted. Did I ever thank you for convincing Neptune to come over and talk to me at the dance?"

"You're welcome," Jaune's smile widened, "Anytime."

Weiss felt a tear fall, but she wasn't really sure why. Still, she dabbed her eyes quickly and cut to another important matter. One with long lasting implications now that Team RWBY had learned of its existence. "Jaune you understand I can now summon Grimm, right?"

Jaune laughed, "Weiss, I'm not telling you where Winter keeps that picture." Weiss glared at him, even as he walked over to her, and kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her against his chest. She even leaned in and hugged him back. At least a bit. It was a nice moment for both of them, especially since Jaune was going to wake up next morning in a bed filled with finger length King Taijitu's.

* * *

\/

* * *

The hour had yet to strike 2300 hours, but Specialist Winter Schnee was already tired. She also had a copious amount of paperwork that needed completing, but there was important unfinished business to attend to first. The moment her foot hit the deck, thus ensuring a secure connection, Winter sent a brief message to her Commanding Officer. A small, childish part of Winter hoped that General Ironwood had retired early for the evening, but it was a very small part. Everything else in her being was about being a soldier and the accountability that instilled.

After the General sent back a short acknowledgement, Winter started climbing through the ship to the command deck. Even though she was out of uniform, and thus it was not technically necessary for them to do so, nearly every person on duty saluted her as she passed. Winter normally did not notice these things, as they were familiar and routine, but tonight some of her fellow soldiers left Winter feeling unsettled. There was a hint of people staring at her, and she was mildly uncomfortable with their gaze. Not because her outfit was admittedly flirty, or one of the looks was a bit lecherous, but because she knew they were honestly surprised to see her dressed casually. It was a subtly depressing reminder that she really did need to get out more.

When she arrived at the General's state room, she knocked politely. "Enter." Winter walked in to see General James Ironwood diligently wading through a large stack of paperwork that humbled Winter's own workload. Winter closed her eyes briefly. She regretted just how much she was about to add to that monstrous pile a paper.

Winter saluted. Again, she was off-duty and out of uniform, so it wasn't required by Atlas's code of Military of Conduct, but some habits were too ingrained to be easily set aside. "Sir, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Of course." The General finally raised his eyes. There was a little surprise in his expression, but Winter chalked that up to him assuming she must have been on duty when she messaged him. "You look rather nice. Special occasion?" His compliment hit Winter like a non-sequitur for some reason.

Winter resettled herself with a shrug, "Just a casual outing with a new friend."

"A member of the crew?" The General asked in passing, his eyes already back on the paperwork piled into orderly stacks across his desk.

Winter shook her head, realized the General wasn't looking at her to see the gesture, then just stated it for the official record. "No. I was with Jaune Arc. He is the young man that saved my sister's life." Winter had since learned it was more than that, but that information felt too personal to share casually.

General Ironwood stopped writing to look up at her. She finally had his undivided attention. This ended up not being the best thing as he took in her attire with a more circumspect eye. "I see," his face was now graced with a teasing grin.

Winter smiled warmly, not remotely offended. The General was her Commanding Officer, but he was also a good friend. One of the few people Winter felt completely comfortable with. Winter spoke, "He's a very nice young man. Details as to how the outing came about can really just be summarized by Qrow Branwen behaving like drunken lout, and Jaune stepping forward to defend my honor." General Ironwood smiled broader.

"So it's Jaune is it?" The General's grin was very leading.

Winter smirked in reply, and finally relaxed her shoulders. "Most people call friends, even new friends, by their first name, or so I've been informed." The mild teasing was actually welcomed. It reminded her that this man was a friend. A truly wonderful friend, even if she would never call him James.

"And you say he stepped in to defend your honor?" Winter nodded, and General Ironwood smiled warmly at her. "May I say that I like this young man already?"

Winter's smile turned a touch indulgent, "I think you just did, sir."

General Ironwood chuckled to himself a bit, "Ah well, then you may enter it into the official reports then, Specialist." Winter fought the urge to laugh. Ironwood looked close to laughing himself. "What did you two do this evening?"

Winter sighed, "We started with a nice meal at a little Sanus restaurant…"

"Wait a moment." The General grew excited, "You didn't happen to eat at _Bistrouille's_ did you?"

"I believe so." Winter frowned, almost positive that was the name of the establishment Jaune had taken her too. "It was on the riverfront, just south of the main falls."

General Ironwood's smile blossomed, "I love _Bistouille's_! Please tell me you had the soufflé?"

Winter crossed her arms. "I most certainly did not, and, sir," Winter huffed, "You really should expand your understanding of proper Sanus cuisine. Not everything in their diet consists of cheese."

The General's smile became a bit sheepish. "You're starting to sound like Glynda."

Winter had never been at ease around the powerful huntress, but took this as a compliment. "You often state that she is a wise woman. Maybe she is one that you should listen to more often." Winter noticed the General's smile begin to strain as pain entered his eyes. Winter mentally cursed herself for being so careless with her words. She quickly moved on, "We then went to the Museum of Art."

Ironwood nodded knowingly at his subordinate's quick change of the subject. He took a moment. "Ah I see. Bragging a bit were we?" he teased.

Winter hated that the comment made her flush. Some things really were worth bragging about! Still, sharing Jaune's personal pain with a man he'd never met, even one as trustworthy as James Ironwood, felt dirty. Winter excluded it from her report. "I am sure it was something along those lines."

The General's smile became genuine again at her admission. "Some things are worth bragging about, Specialist. I hope one day you learn that."

If the first teasing comment made Winter flush, this one made her turn red as it so eerily mirrored her own previous thought. Mildly uncomfortable she moved along in the sequence of events. "We then went dancing in the park."

The General's eyebrows rose in surprise. "The festival? Really?"

"Yes."

The General's smile was very kind, "And still in one piece? A Schnee goes dancing in the midst of a giant mob of faunus, and comes out completely unscathed? Winter, sad as it is, this is the best news I've had all week."

Winter's smile faded. The General noticed immediately. She had already put this off too long. Winter stood at attention, then stated the reason she had requested this meeting. "Sir, I had an encounter with Ilia Amitola today."

The General's face lost the remainder of its mirth. His posture straightened to a formal position. "Specialist, as I know I made my intentions regarding her clear, I await your report."

 _And thus an explanation,_ Winter mentally added. Winter breathed deep. "Like I mentioned, I was at the faunus festival they hold in the commons. Amitola shadowed myself and my friends—"

"Friends?" General Ironwood interrupted. "Who else was with you?"

Winter frowned. This was now an official matter and she had forgotten to mention Jaune's teammates. "Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. They are members of Jaune Arc's team."

The General nodded, "Continue."

Winter mentally reset herself, "Of course, sir. Amitola shadowed myself and the party I was with for a little over an hour. When the rest of the group retired for the evening, I had grown tired of her presence." Winter winced, "I may have goaded her into a confrontation."

Her Commanding Officer stared at her hard, "May have?"

Winter felt no need to wince a second time. She had allowed her temper get the better of her, and that was beneath an Atlasian Specialist. "I apologize sir. I did indeed goad her into a confrontation." The General took in a breath, and so did Winter. "Unfortunately that is not where it ends."

The General leaned forward at his desk, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against his human hand for a moment. When he straightened again, he leveled a glare at his subordinate. "Damn it Specialist. I know I'm not going to like where this is going. Amitola isn't in the brig is she?"

Winter was every inch the professional soldier, in or out of uniform. It was time to face the consequences of her poor decision as that soldier. "No sir. That would be easier to remedy. I informed her the Specialists were aware of her as an individual."

The General tensed. "How aware?"

Winter took a breath, "For his safety, we'll need to pull Specialist Hase, sir."

General Ironwood leaned back, and his expression grew incredibly hard. "I see."

"I fully understand the depth of my mistake, sir."

The General snapped, "Specialist, that only makes it worse." The General swallowed his anger, "Much worse." The General's face became carefully neutral, "Since I now have to launch an urgent extraction before an international incident manifests itself, your disciplinary review will be very abridged. You are hereby confined to quarters until this matter is dealt with, and I regret to inform you that this incident will be entered into your record. There will be further consequences for you and your career of course, but those will largely hinge on the repercussions caused by your actions. Actions that outed one of our precious few faunus agents."

Winter nodded, "I understand sir."

"Dismissed, Specialist."

Winter saluted. As she turned, the Specialist was very surprised when she heard the General ask, "Why Winter?"

Winter turned to fully face her Commanding Officer. Her friend. She then said, "A vicious little terrorist implied I enjoyed hurting people. I wish it was more complicated than that, but anything else is just excuses."

Ironwood nodded, "Understood. Now get out of my office."

Winter squared her shoulders and complied immediately.

* * *

/\

* * *

For the first time in years, Cinder dreamed of her mother. Always before, if she dreamed of her fading past, it was of her step-mother, her step-sisters, her father, or even her husband. Those dreams were good dreams. By the end of each, Cinder had gained her power, and they all died begging or screaming. Sometimes both since they were helpless to do anything else. All of them were consumed by Cinder's rage as she poured her wrath upon them. Not with power gifted to her, but with power earned.

Not so Cinder's mother. Cinder's mother was just as dead, but that death had wounded Cinder in a way none of the others ever could. Because… Cinder had not wanted her mother to die. Cinder could even be said to miss her mother. Because Cinder, in her own way, still loved her mother. Even after all these years.

It was a weakness Salem had noticed long ago.

Once Cinder had confessed, Salem had even understood. In her own way, Cinder knew Salem sympathized. Sympathized, but certainly did not condone. Salem had calmly explained in her quiet but firm way, "Know this. There is no strength in your mother's kind eyes. There is no deep knowledge in her gentle voice. No power in her soft touch. There is no gain in remembering her laughter. These things contain nothing but danger. They are a velvet poison that will ultimately sap you of your resolve and steal away your strength. If you listen to that voice long enough, you will eventually lack the will to finish your task. Do you understand? Some things, even good things, need to be forgotten." So Cinder had heeded Salem's advice and decided to forget. Although part of her soul mourned each detail successfully buried, Cinder found freedom in forgetting that which could never be undone.

Just as Salem had promised young Cinder.

This night though, memories of her mother came flooding back. Maybe it was being back in Mistral, maybe it was again how relatively powerless she felt, how isolated she was, or maybe it was simply because Cinder had shown a small mercy, but this night her mother's voice sang through Cinder's memory.

 _"Hush your cries, close your eyes, stay with me…"_

Cinder listened to the memory in wonder. Her mother would sing this song when she had been a child. A child bearing a different name. Unbidden tears formed in Cinder's human eye. Cinder thought of what her mother would make of her only child now, and despaired. That despair lead to understanding. Her mother's voice was fulfilling Salem's prophecy, and stealing Cinder's strength.

 _"Calm your fears, I'll be near, to you I'll cling…"_

Tears were now streaming down her face. The parts of her that were no longer human snarled, almost of their own accord. Cinder decided she agreed, even as she sat on the edge of her bed and wept, she agreed completely.

" _But I can make this promise, you won't be alone…"_

The voice hurt. It hurt so much! It had to stop! _"I don't know where we shall go, feeling farther from our goal..._ "

Cinder did the only thing she could conceive of doing. She started screaming. There was no rage in the scream, but there was desperation. The desperation of a child's tantrum. The equivalent of sticking your fingers in your ears and shouting how you can't hear something any longer. Denying the thing that scared you. A child just shouting until it hopefully goes away. Cinder screamed until the song, and the voice singing it fully disappeared into those howls, banished to where Cinder had buried them. It took far longer than it should have.

Cinder was breathing hard, but the voice was gone. She could feel her will return. Cinder opened her eyes.

A young woman looked at her with fear. There was hate as well, but it was still mostly fear. Once, a long time ago, she had stared at some unwanted interlopers in her home in much the same way as this young fool now stared at her. Cinder chuckled. It was funny how life comes back around. Cinder could admit to enjoying a touch of dark irony from time to time.

Cinder composed her face into something sadistic and cruel. It it was a look she long ago learned from her father's second wife. That bitch she had burned until her ashes turned white. You could still see those flakes in the glass of her shoes, if you looked close enough. Cinder enjoyed looking closely from time to time.

Cinder sneered. She was sneering at her mother's voice, now that it was safe to do so, because Salem was right. That way led to nothing but weakness.

"I want this place cleaned, but before you do fetch water for my bath."

The girl didn't hesitate to comply, just as Cinder knew she would. Once upon a time, Cinder herself would have not dared to hesitate if given such an order. The girl would not run either, since her very young brother, little more than a toddler, slept in this same room. The girl could not risk anything, since she had tasted Cinder's power. All the girl had was whatever Cinder allowed her.

The girl was merely a helpless puppet with handy strings. A puppet that reminded Cinder she was powerful and worthy of fear.

The burns on this girl's face were healing into particularly lovely scars. Cinder felt something stir. She was starting to enjoy those scars, and might even add a few more. Give her some practice for when she got the little rose to kneel before her. The one lament Cinder had was that the little rose would never see her own scars, since Cinder was done taking chances.

She was burning those silver eyes out first and foremost.

* * *

 **Long author's note:**

 **It's boring, I promise.**

 **So first, I wanted a reminder that Winter is not a fluffy person and has some problems controlling her anger. I also think Ilia's arc needs a bit more consequence, as she did some rather monstrous things relatively free of repercussions. So I had Winter blast Ilia with both barrels, even if that wasn't the best idea. Wolfgarde's caution was in regards to keeping Winter likable. Incidentally, I like Winter but I hope you all still do too.**

 **Honestly though, I felt like I was walking on eggshells with Ilia, so I hope I didn't flub it too badly.**

 **Credits: Spooky Noodle came up with Cinder's backstory. I asked, him if I could use it.**

 **The current situation Cinder finds herself in is something I added for a few reasons I hope I can clearly convey in the story. Incidentally I wanted to steal a Disney song (I hate them) but settled for one of my favorite songs in the RWBY score. That we were introduced to "Home" with another favorite of mine, "Boop" probably helped cement that song as one of my favorites by Jeff and Casey.**

 **I know I still have Yang and Blake to resolve. I'm also trying to get Yang back to being that obnoxiously puntastic mother hen we all love and miss. Wolfgarde had some suggestions here and there, and yes Wolfgarde I know I owe you that Jaune/Winter scene I promised.**

 **Incidentally, if you want an example of what Wolfgarde has to put up with, our latest circular discussion (disagreement) involved him not letting me put Roman in the story! In my defense let me just say… I MISS ROMAN! Frigging best villain is the one they killed off quickest! Notice how few people write Watts-centric stories… Rooster Teeth, there are reasons for this!**

 **I did finally watch the finale. I like this season more than five, but mostly because of the Salem stuff early on. I'm also conflicted about how I feel about Adam in this volume. I wonder if I would have felt something at the end if we saw his face in the first or second volume.**

 **Lastly, yes 200 foot robots hit me as lore breaking… and now we have a massive floating Island... I hope the Relic of Creation was used in crafting that thing. How the hell would Menagerie (where most of the faunus moved after winning their revolution) be able to fight off that kind of scientific and military power? Oh yeah, they can see better at night. I forget. I heard a book of lore is coming, and I cannot wait to get my hands on it. As to why the battleships didn't hit me the same way, well we saw them BEFORE we saw what the faunus had to oppose them.**

 **Oh, please don't give me, "The faunus were all insurgents!" I concede that is somewhat possible if you concede insurgents with antlers have a little difficulty blending in. Blake's bow notwithstanding. Also, what cemented their win was an actual decisive battle. With armies and such. We all have thresholds for disbelief. Menagerie's forces fending off three kingdoms, including Atlas, because they see better at night is kind of mine.**

 **Rant done. I promise, because I do like this show. I wouldn't spend this much time thinking about something I hated.**

 **Thank you Miles, Kerry, and Monty for so much fun. Even if we nitpick the hell out of it.**

 **Gus x Burnie forever! (It will become canon).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp. Ilia receiving a brutal verbal beat down went over better than I thought it would. I guess that means I'm not the only one with misgivings on how Ilia is given a pass in canon.**

 **Hello all 500 of you now! Thank you all for reading! I'm your friendly neighborhood construction worker, writing hobbyist, and nitwit. 264** **th** **Wolfgarde is the guy who tries to keep me on task. Poor bastard. Incidentally, he is now only two miracles away from sainthood. That or he can die as a martyr to achieve the same goal. Let's just hope for two more miracles shall we. (He actually informed of the rules for sainthood since I'm not very smart)**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Jaune knew it was going to happen of course. In every way he could think of, he had mentally and physically prepared himself. Jaune knew such preparation was vital. The look in his roommate's eyes, when he had dared refuse her, was unmistakable. Hell hath no fury like Weiss Schnee being denied, and Jaune could only hold on and hope himself capable of weathering the oncoming storm.

Actually, Jaune knew none of that was really true, but Weiss obviously wanted that picture. Really wanted that picture.

Despite the sensible precaution of zipping up his Pumpkin Pete pajamas tight to the neck, wearing heavy socks, and firmly wrapping himself in his blankets, Jaune still woke up to the sensation of dozens of tiny King Taijitu's crawling around inside his pajamas. Ice cold reptilian muscles threateningly caressed his warm skin. Dry, somehow dusty-feeling scales sent shivers throughout him. It was a sensation that made for a particularly unpleasant wake-up call. Each little Grimm hissed out of two mouths, Jaune could feel both tongues flicker here and there, which meant that they could bite you in two places simultaneously. Jaune wasn't big on snakes anyways… wait…, was one inside his boxers?

 _One was definitely in his boxers!_

"Gross, gross, gross!" Jaune shouted as he erupted from his bed. Jaune instantly began peeling off his pajamas. He essentially ignored the Grimm crawling on his chest. After all they weren't the one that was currently inside his underwear. There was just all kinds of stuff he was worried a two-headed Grimm might sink it's fangs into down there! He was in so much haste he stumbled and fell, getting tangled in his onsie. That was where he found out that a vicious two headed snake in his underwear wasn't where his misfortunes ended.

Weiss really, really, really, really, really wanted that picture.

Seriously, it must have taken her an hour to summon this many Grimm. Thunderous snoring be damned, Jaune suddenly regretted sleeping while wearing his earbuds. Hand sized Deathstalkers covered the floor, and a dozen Nevermores, none bigger than a hummingbird, glared balefully from their perches around the room. One squawked, and a pin sharp feather drifted to the floor in less than subtle threat. Jaune swallowed once, then bolted into the hall wearing only his boxers. After slamming the shoji panel shut behind him, he was acutely aware of the mocking sound of laughter drifting through the early morning air.

Weiss, absently holding her rapier, laughed cruelly at him as she leaned against the wall. Jaune growled as he pulled the King Taijitu out from the backside of his boxers. Jaune held the little Grimm in front of her, then crushed the summoned monster in his grasp until disappeared into vapor. This act of manly manliness didn't really seem to intimidate the little heiress very much, who just sniggered once more at his expense.

An amused Weiss started the conversation. "Sleep well?"

Jaune stared daggers at her, then deadpanned, "Fine, but I had someone's obnoxious pets wake me a bit early. How about yourself?" Jaune started stomping towards the kitchen and breakfast.

Humming happily to herself, Weiss answered his question as she followed. "I had some early morning plans, but otherwise I slept very well. Thank you for asking."

Jaune sighed, "Let me guess, you have similar plans tomorrow."

"Indeed, and you may want be aware that those pets are being boarded nearby for the foreseeable future."

Jaune continued to grouch to himself as he stuck his head inside the refrigerator door. It took him a few moments to locate where the milk was hiding, since someone had stuck it in the door. He jumped when Yang let loose with another wolf-whistle. Jaune's head smacked the fridge's ceiling, and the blond belatedly realized he must look quite the sight with just his boxers sticking out of the ice box.

"Lookin' good there Vomit Boy!" Yang laughed as she strolled into the kitchen, "Winter is one lucky lady."

Jaune heard Weiss snort, and some of that snort sounded irritated on behalf of her sainted sister. Jaune would normally have rushed to agree with his new roommate. Winter Schnee was obviously a friend and nothing more, but this morning there was extenuating circumstances. Weiss just forced him to flee his bedroom in nothing but his underwear, therefor he turned on the white-haired huntress instead and aired his largest grievance against her. A grievance even more serious than having little monsters crawl inside his underwear.

Jaune asked Yang, "Why didn't you warn me that Weiss snores?"

Weiss glared at Jaune, "I do not snore."

Yang smirked, "Hey, I need my beauty sleep." She pointed to herself like she was stating the obvious, or more likely fishing for a compliment. "Something this fabulous needs eight hours uninterrupted," Yang replied.

"I do not snore," Weiss reiterated.

Yang continued like Weiss had not spoken. "Besides, it's not like you wanted to share a room with Qrow."

Jaune sighed melodramatically and stated the obvious. "We could have stuck Weiss with Qrow." That would not have made Winter happy, but she was way more likely to take that out on Qrow than anyone else.

Jaune suddenly realized he missed a trick.

"I do not snore!" Weiss declared. Like adding volume to her voice somehow validated her argument.

Yang continued like Weiss had not spoken. "Qrow is family." Jaune gave Yang a long disbelieving look at the absurd statement. Yang smiled, then caved, "Okay, you got me. Qrow is even worse when he's drunk, which is always, and Weiss is my friend. I couldn't do that to her."

Jaune pretended to be wounded, "Just to me."

Yang nodded with a laugh, "Trust me. Oscar got the shortest straw in all of this, not you." The comment caused Yang to look at Weiss, or more likely, Weiss's lack of height. "Hmm."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Don't you dare say it Yang."

Of course Yang said it anyways, "I could be wrong now that I look more closely."

"Damn it Yang," Jaune muttered everyone's favorite mantra as Weiss tried to murder Yang with her gaze. Jaune finally started in on his cereal.

Yang's response was merely to smirk one of her smirkiest smirks, "Heh. I can't help it if I'm awesome."

A few minutes later, a yawning Ruby Rose walked out of her room and joined them, "What's all the noise about?"

Yang answered, "Mostly it's about Weiss's snoring."

"I do not snore!"

A yawning Ruby nodded absently, then mumbled, "Yeah, can't say I miss that."

Weiss started growling, "This isn't funny! I. Do. Not. Snore!"

Ruby looked absently at her partner, then she stretched her arms over her head, revealing quite a bit of midriff while doing so. Ruby then let out her third yawn since joining them as she blindly stumped towards the toaster. Jaune could feel Yang's eyes on him, but wasn't really concerned. Ruby was a beautiful young woman, but living co-ed for a year with two other equally beautiful young women had forced Jaune to learn to rein in wandering eyes. Also Ruby felt like his eighth sister at this point.

Jaune then thought of his family, his friends, his team, and of course his partner. The pain was there of course, along with his guilt, but it felt a bit muted. Jaune thought of Pyrrha's portrait, and the long overdue conversation with Ren and Nora. There was the faint specter of fear, but also a longing to lay down one of his heavier burdens.

Jaune's musings made him miss what Ruby said next.

"Sorry I was thinking about something. What did you say Ruby?"

Yang smirked, "Thinking about Winter?"

Ruby ignored her sister, so Jaune felt it was likely safe to do the same. Ruby then restated while yawning a fourth time, "You may notice Weiss is in denial about it."

Jaune nodded, yawned himself since for some friggen reason yawns were contagious, "I noticed that about Weiss, yes."

Yang seemed mildly annoyed that her attempt to shift the conversation to spicier topics failed, but caved easily enough after a moment. She even shrugged and stated a solution Jaune had long since adopted, even if it meant he couldn't hear Weiss summoning her host of tiny monsters.

Yang said, "Just put earbuds in. It's what we all did back at Beacon. I still feel bad for Blake though. She wore that bow the whole first semester… no wonder she always looked exhausted." Weiss tried shoving Yang, which really pushed Weiss back more than it pushed Yang forward.

Ruby focused her attention on her sister, and Jaune knew the casual mention of Blake was what caused it. Jaune knew of no way to help Ruby stitch her team back together, other than to be emotional support should she need it. He knew much of the story of course. Ruby had missed her team terribly during their trek across Anima, and talked about them constantly. Belatedly, Jaune realized he had never reciprocated with stories of JNPR's misadventures. The thought made him feel ashamed. Did his refusal to talk about Pyrrha deny Nora and Ren a chance to share their grief with Ruby? The lull in the conversation filled the room, making the room feel tenser than it really should, at least to Jaune.

Jaune eventually noticed Ruby was now kind of staring at him. "Something wrong Ruby?"

"Uh Jaune," Ruby looked simply curious, "Why are you in your underwear?"

Jaune smiled at his friend. Ruby to the rescue. That did not stop Jaune from deadpanning, "Oh that? Woke up in a bed filled with little King Taijitu's. Suckers were crawling around inside my onesie." Jaune yawned freaking again, then valiantly fought another back down. He was already wide awake damn it! "There was a bunch of Deathstalkers and Nevermores too."

Ruby looked curiously at Weiss, then wrapped her knuckles against the side of her own head. "Oh the picture you want Winter to show us." Ruby nodded absently to Jaune, "Sorry, duh moment."

"It's early and you haven't really woken up yet." Jaune mumbled. He looked at Weiss, expected her to be fuming, but she wasn't. She had a small smile as she looked at both Ruby and Yang. When she noticed Jaune staring at her, she winked at him. She actually winked at him! Then before the sisters could notice, carefully resurrected her façade, even stomping her foot with a huff. Jaune wondered what this was all about, then shrugged as he poured himself a second bowl of cereal. If Weiss wanted to explain things to him later, she would.

On to more pressing matters.

"I guess Ren's still asleep," Jaune grumbled absently. There is something amazing to having a breakfast cooking wizard on your team, its one and only drawback being just how noticeable those few occasions he slept in really were.

Yang, another victim of the viral yawn contagion, was a bit slow in her reply "Nah, pretty sure he's awake. Him and Nora were making too much noise to be asleep."

Ruby frowned, "Yang don't be… uhh…"

"Crass?" Weiss offered.

Ruby nodded, "That sounds good. Yang, don't be crass."

Yang sighed, "Not like that you two. Sheesh Rubes, you and your partner need to pull your minds out of the gutter. I just mean I could hear her walking around and talking. Although, it did sound like she had to literally drag him out of bed this morning."

Jaune nodded absently, "Actually when Ren's really tired, he can be a bear to wake in the morning. During midterm week, more than once Nora resorted to bouncing up and down on him until he finally got up."

Yang had a telling smile blossom on her face. The whole group looked at her, then said in chorus, "Damn it Yang!"

Yang looked offended. "Jaune said it!"

"Yang…" Ruby groaned.

"And you all started thinking it on your own! Even my sweet, innocent baby sister is thinking it!" Jaune thought there might have been merit in Yang's argument, but it was always easier to blame another person for your own shortcomings. He flicked a marshmallow out of his cereal in Yang's general direction. She avoided it easily as it hit the floor with a wet slap.

"Thinking what?" Nora asked as she walked into the kitchen to join them at the table.

"That sometimes Ren has difficulty getting up in the mornings!" Yang laughed at her own innuendo... or Jaune's innuendo. Did it matter? Either way Jaune heard Ruby smack her own face.

Nora smiled broadly, "Well… For the official record, that hasn't been my experience at all recently."

Jaune choked on his cereal.

Jaune realized something important then and there, Nora was no longer shy about how she felt about Ren. Given how Nora broached all other subjects she wasn't shy about, Jaune grabbed his cereal and beat a hasty retreat. A room filled with dozens of little Grimm suddenly felt safer.

* * *

/\

* * *

Later that morning, Yang popped her neck loudly. She was getting impatient to begin.

Training with her dad had helped, but Professor Glynda Goodwitch really was knocking the rust off. After barely a week, Yang almost felt up to the level she was at during the Vytal festival…

A shiver rolled down her spine, and phantom pains flared in her missing arm. Yang half-growled as she fought down her panic. She won, it took only a few moments to do so, but in winning Yang's impatience grew. The blonde huntress wanted to punch something, to feel powerful, and remember she was strong.

Yang put a lid on her anticipation. That desire was not going to magically make her combat instructor appear. The professor was running behind schedule, as Weiss would put it, proving there was a first time for everything. Goodwitch called this morning to say she had an unexpected errand to do before picking up Blake, and thus would be thirty minutes late this morning. Which meant it would be roughly another ten minutes before she arrived. Yang hoped she didn't have to spar with Blake… there were still too many emotions involved to do something as physical as sparring with her.

That thought felt shaming.

The lid on her nervous anticipation was failing miserably. Some things never change. Yang was always known to be antsy before a fight. Back at Signal, before even a low contact spar, she would feel an abundance of energy charging the air around her. Maybe this had something to do with her semblance, her personality, or maybe even her soul. Yang wasn't sure, and seldom cared, it was just a fact she needed to deal with. Damn she felt scatterbrained today.

Yang tried to ease her disquiet with motion. After all at least for right now, there was little Yang could do but warm-up or wait. So she continued to loosen her muscles, stretching out her calves, torso, and her human arm. Somewhat distracted, she habitually grabbed her right arm to loosen it up as well, then shuddered at the feel of cold metal. Again the hated memory flashed. This time Yang's growl was no half-measure.

Once again, Yang felt the red wash of power that overwhelmed her aura and left her forever broken on the ground. Yang shivered in fear and distantly acute pain of both the attack and the idiocy that left her defenseless against that red wave. Like a fucking fool, she had faced Adam's power head on, despite not knowing what it was or what it could do. Yang had been so angry, so confident, and so gods-damned stupid. She was lucky Adam had decided to toy with her, and not kill her outright.

Yeah, she was lucky Blake's stalker ex-boyfriend was a full blown monster. Some luck that. Yang mastered herself again, even if she was now flushed with goosebumps.

While directly charging into Adam's semblance was not a mistake she planned on repeating, ever, Yang felt learning that was not enough. She tried to hide it, but she felt none of her old confidence anymore. Even worse, Yang constantly felt fear. Yang knew the monster's most devastating trick, but facing the mysterious faunus again still filled her with dread. It was like Adam had somehow succeeded in killing an integral part of Yang's actual being. Of what made Yang, well Yang.

Yang knew her fear of Adam was another big reason she didn't want to spar with Blake. What is she snapped and couldn't control herself. What if Yang's desire to hurt the person that crippled her somehow got the better of her? What if she hurt Blake?

Yang quickly looked for a distraction before her all her doubts, memories, and fears swallowed her whole.

She found distraction in Nora Valkyrie. Nora was standing in front of a meditating Ren. Well, a Ren that was at least trying to meditate. He kept opening one eye to look at the Nora's fairly short and rather snug workout shorts. The smirking Nora obviously knew she was caffeinating her boyfriend's brain, but did so up until this point with only traditional stretches. They were flattering to Nora's physique, but not overt. That did not last for very long.

Ren was absolutely doomed when his girlfriend picked up Magnhild. Facing directly away from Ren, Nora slung the huge hammer across both shoulders. She then spread her legs apart. Knees still locked, Nora began bending her waist nearly double to alternately touch the weapon's head or haft to the ground. Soon, Ren wasn't even pretending to meditate anymore. His eyes were locked on his girlfriend's posterior. Yang smirked because Ren wore baggy pants. He obviously wasn't standing up anytime soon… Or was he?

 _Heh I'm awesome!_

Yang was starting to feel voyeuristic. Ren and Nora deserved a bit more privacy, and so she wandered off to the other corner of the training yard. Yang thoroughly respected the shameless way Nora flirted. In fact, Yang wholeheartedly approved. She thought of her own misadventures back at Signal. Gods that felt like such a long time ago, her old friend's faces feeling more like shadows than anything else. Yang tried to shake off both how little and how much time had passed since Signal.

Still searching fro distraction from her thoughts, Yang noticed where Weiss and Jaune were also warming up. Weiss was doing lunges, and Jaune practicing his footwork. They were chatting softly as they went about their routine with Jaune asking her something about breakfast. Yang couldn't really hear them, and since their conversation was probably boring, thus not worth eavesdropping on, she hunted down her little sister instead.

Yang smirked. Ruby sat on the ground, stretching out her legs while wearing her headphones. Headphones that were undoubtedly blaring pop music at max volume. Nothing helped any elder sister's mood more than some good old fashioned little-sibling abuse. Like the awesome predator she was, Yang stalked her blissfully unaware prey. Her approach unnoticed, Yang reached out to snatch Ruby in her patented big-sister headlock. The attack did not go as planned.

Despite the headphones, Ruby vanished in a flurry of rose petals just as Yang reached out for her. Yang spun just in time to witness Ruby seemingly rematerialize about five feet away. She was sticking her tongue out at her older sister. Yang could not let that stand!

Yang pounced, Ruby rolled back when she did. The blonde felt her little sister leverage her foot against Yang's own abdomen. Before Yang got any firm grip on her sister she was rolled right up and over her team leader and sent flying, even bouncing once off her head. Yang wasn't Jaune so that kind of hurt… well maybe not hurt, but it was pretty damned annoying!

Damn it! Little sisters should know their place! Still, Yang didn't feel any real anger rise. She was secretly happy for Ruby. Basic toss or not, Ruby was much better at defending herself without the use of her precious baby, and Yang knew that could only be a good thing.

"I can't believe you fell for that one, Firecracker." Yang heard her Uncle Qrow snicker behind her.

Yang dusted off her clothes, valiantly ignored Ruby making faces behind her uncle's back. "One for her, she gets on a streak of ten thousand in a row, she might start making me sweat."

Ruby squawked even as Qrow laughed, "Let's get started okay? Glynda just got ahold of me. Blake wasn't ready when she went to pick her up." He then walked away, trying to get the others' attention.

Yang suddenly felt a surge of sympathy for her partner, "Oh… I wouldn't want to be Kitty Cat right now. Not for all the lien in the SDC."

Ruby paled a bit, "What was she thinking…"

Many of Yang's constant frustrations, fueled by her volatile emotions, and all concerning Blake, surged to fore. Those concerns would need to be dealt with soon, but Yang's sympathy still vanished. "She obviously wasn't thinking Ruby. Which is pretty normal for her."

Before she could turn away, Ruby grabbed her. "She's our friend. She's our teammate. She's your partner—"

Yang rolled her eyes, "Some partner."

Ruby face went hard, and her eyes seemed to flash. "You need to grow up," she snapped.

Yang blinked, then she felt her own anger rise, "Excuse me?"

"Grow up!"

Yang felt her scalp tingle and knew her hair was starting to glow. Discounting sparring sessions, this was the first time in years that Ruby was the reason her semblance was activating. "You don't understand! It's not a partnership! I have to do _ALL_ the work!"

Ruby didn't back down. In fact she still had her arms crossed, "And she left. Right? That's what it's really about after all, so at least say what you mean."

Yang couldn't force her anger away. She marched over to her little sister and stared her down. "Yeah she left. After I told her about Summer. About Raven! When I was at my lowest! She _still_ left!"

Ruby, very briefly, quailed at her sister's anger, but then squared her shoulders, "Are you going to punish her forever?"

Yang felt some uncertainty at the accusation. It reminded Yang of something someone else had said, but that only fueled her temper. "You don't understand Ruby!"

Ruby uncrossed her arms, but her gaze was fierce. "I couldn't possibly understand right? Because Blake left only you. Weiss left only you. _Mom_ left only you. In doing so, they hurt only you! Right?"

"YOU LEFT TOO!" Yang's hair ignited. The world turned red. Yang was still completely unprepared for what her little sister did next.

"I did." Ruby then stepped in and hugged Yang. Yang stiffened for a moment, then felt her rage disappear into this rising wall of shame. Ruby continued, "That doesn't mean I didn't want you with me. Sometimes people have to leave, even if they don't want to."

Yang felt her own eyes sting, then gently wrapped her arms around her little sister. "I-I know Rubes." Yang whispered softly, "I know. That doesn't mean it stops hurting when they go."

Ruby breathed deep, then stepped back. Her face was serious, but also kind. "Yang. I'm glad you're here now."

Yang paused a moment, then smirked until it felt right. It took a few moments, but Ruby was patient as she waited. "Well obviously. I am pretty awesome."

Ruby didn't roll her eyes like Yang had kind of hoped she would. Instead she stated something profoundly obvious, "I'm also glad Blake is here."

Yang thought for a moment, and came to a conclusion that shouldn't have surprised her. It still did, but it really shouldn't have. "I'm glad she's here too, Rubes."

Ruby searched Yang's face briefly, before nodding. Finally she smiled. "I drink milk, as you well know."

Yang blinked a few times, "Uh, what?"

"You were going to ask how I grew up so fast," Ruby stated with absolute confidence.

Yang snorted, "No I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't…"

"Really, I wasn't."

"Uh-huh."

"Ruby, you're being annoying."

"Sure I am…"

Yang sighed…, but she sighed with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

\/

* * *

Blake wasn't having a good morning. Last night, Ilia abruptly decided to move out. She wouldn't even tell Blake where she was going. Blake was almost sure that was because Ilia didn't know where she was actually going herself. What made it worse, Blake's friend didn't even bother to look her in the eye as she packed her stuff up. The matter was made unsalvageable by Blake's father refusing to stop her. Menagerie's Chieftain just shrugged when Blake told him about Ilia's packing and went back to his paperwork. Blake knew he was trying to get the embassy up and running, but this seemed a bit much. When she tried to press though, her mother shooed her out the door. Kali Belladonna reiterated her father was really busy and Ilia was and adult capable of making her own decisions.

In fact Blake's mother made a distinct point of saying, "Blake, it's not your job to make other people's life-choices for them. Ultimately, you have to accept whatever decision they make." Blake's mother, so warm normally, had spoken those words with a hard tone that left Blake feeling so flatfooted she couldn't even muster an argument.

That did not mean Blake accepted her mother's words. If no one was else was willing to convince Ilia she was making a huge mistake, Blake would do so alone. So she marched into Ilia's room and barred her friend from leaving.

The conversation did not go according to Blake's plan.

Ilia just smiled sadly at her, "Blake what am I supposed to do when you go?"

Blake stiffened, "You're not coming with me?"

"To Atlas? Where they'll arrest me on-sight? I don't think so Blake."

Okay, Blake hadn't really thought that part out, "Maybe my father could-"

Ilia looked close to crying at those words and interrupted almost immediately, "The Chieftain has been amazing Blake, but he can't undo the things I did in the White Fang. You know that."

The conversation did not end there, but Blake knew that was mostly because of Blake's own stubbornness. Ilia left early that morning with little more than a polite goodbye note for Blake's parents. Exhausted and frustrated, Blake collapsed on one of the sofas. It seemed her eyes had barely closed when a frightfully impatient looking Glynda Goodwitch awoke her.

Ghira Belladonna tried desperately to defend his daughter. Kali also mustered a brave attempt to screen Blake from the irate combat instructor. It was a heroic, but ultimately futile, last stand. They were utterly crushed in mere moments. Blake was given ten minutes to take a shower, get changed, and get out the door. Terror coursing through her veins, a still damp Blake was inside the waiting cab in less than seven. Professor Goodwitch nodded once to the cabbie, and they were off.

"I'm sorry professor." Blake tried again. It was her third attempt to explain herself and the situation.

Professor Goodwitch did not turn her head, but at last she spoke. Her words weren't devoid of warmth, but they were merciless all the same. "Miss Belladonna, I know you care about your friend. I also know why you care so deeply. However, Miss Amitola is neither yourself, nor is she Adam Taurus. Your friend helped save Haven, no one disputes this, but she also crossed several dark lines before she decided to do so. She has a second chance. That is something I understand you helped grant her, but whether she squanders it or not is ultimately her decision."

Blake was somewhat floored, "How do you know about her?"

Glynda looked at her, eyes hard. "General Ironwood is a friend of mine. He raised concerns about her association with you and your team. He even shared some things he knew or guessed about her." Blake was about to rise to the defense of her friend, but was instantly forestalled by Professor Goodwitch. "Be careful of what you say next. James is by no means a perfect man, but I have never known him to deliberately lie to me. Are you going to accuse him of that now?"

Blake shrank back, "No."

Glynda nodded, and her tone warmed just a bit, "The General assured me he isn't going to pursue her since Miss Amitola can conceivably do good things helping with the White Fang's new reformation. Certainly more good than could ever be accomplished inside the walls of an internment cell in Atlas. Miss Belladonna, and you know I do not enjoy repeating myself, your friend has her second chance. That is going to have to be enough for you."

Blake nodded slowly. Asking Ilia to come to Atlas obviously hadn't been a thought out decision on Blake's part. In the end, it was Ilia's life.

After a pause, Professor Goodwitch remarked. "You should know that I spoke to Sun Wukong yesterday."

Blake stiffened again, "Yes? How is he?"

"Quite well, he also asked about you." Blake felt her heart warm a bit at those words. "However, he has declined to train with Team RWBY and… the remainder of Team JNPR."

Blake was disappointed. Hesitantly she asked, "Did he say why?"

Blake's professor nodded. "He has concerns. Those concerns are quite reasonable as are Mr. Wukong's goals. He firmly believes his team isn't capable of accompanying the rest of you to Atlas. It is not that they are unwilling to help, but the team is still hampered by Sun's travels to Menagerie. In the end, Team SSSN just isn't ready to help in our fight just yet. Also of note, with so many of Mistral's huntsman killed by Leo's betrayal," Blake saw a raw rage and pain nakedly flash though her teacher's eyes, "Sun is going to help stabilize things here. Should you need him though, he wanted you to know he'd, 'Come running.'"

It was a very Sun sentiment, and Blake smiled even as she spoke a lament. "He could still train with us."

"Yes he could, I find it strange that he chose not to do so. Do you know why that is?"

Blake thought of the last conversation she had with Sun, and Blake instantly knew why. The reason was Yang. Sun was going to make Blake face Yang. Fear cramped her insides, and the urge to run filled her.

"I see," the professor said simply. As spooky as it was, Blake knew her teacher probably did. The rest of the ride in the cab ride passed in silence.

When they arrived, Yang's Uncle Qrow was supervising a match between Ren and Nora. Yang was laughing, and that laughter filled Blake's mind with dozens of warm memories. Granted many of those memories were exasperating, but they were warm all the same.

Loudly Blake's partner yelled, "Loser has to kiss the winner!" Blake smirked and thought it was the same old Yang. Just having to push people whenever she could for the sole reason of making them uncomfortable…. or not. Blake was nearly floored when the two partners stopped mid-spar and proceeded to kiss each other. Not in a friends kind of way. Actually they looked to be progressing into a full on make-out session.

"Ahem! How many times must I explain proper place and time to you two?!" Professor Goodwitch shouted as she stormed past Blake. The two jumped away from each other. They looked flushed, and maybe a bit guilty, but Blake detected no remorse in their actions. Blake realized she had definitely missed something during the last week or so.

Professor Goodwitch continued, "And you! Qrow, what kind of professor are you? You should be able to exhibit some control over your charges!" The professor fumed as she stormed into the middle of the courtyard. "Miss Valkyrie and Mr… uh Lie Ren, we are going to have a private discussion. Right now!" Before Professor Goodwitch left, she added one more thing, "Miss Xiao Long. Double time it up the hill!"

Yang was confused, "Uh, what?" Then Blake was frankly gob smacked as the ground heaved mightily and Yang was suddenly flung up and over the wall. Blake could even hear Yang's sudden burst of fading profanity as she disappeared out of sight.

Jaune winced. "That's a long way back."

Blake had to ask, "What's over there?"

Jaune shrugged, "Forest filled with Grimm at the bottom of a big cliff. Nora sent me to visit it a few times myself."

A boy, roughly fourteen years old, but one that Blake knew now housed the soul of her former headmaster, "I bet you students assumed that it was I that came up with the idea of catapulting new students into the Emerald Forest back at Beacon."

Blake shied a bit away from Oscar, it was still too weird. Jaune subtly stiffened as well, but hid his reaction better, "Are you saying you didn't?"

The boy/wizard shrugged, "Not at all, just that you shouldn't make assumptions."

Blake smiled politely, and Jaune nodded. Neither laughed. The three kind of hung out awkwardly for a minute or so, then Professor Goodwitch came back with two red faced charges behind her. "Both are disqualified in their match and are each are sentenced to being my aide during the evenings back in town. A week each. To be served separately."

Jaune winced, "Ouch."

The professor zeroed in on him, "Something to add Mr. Arc?"

Blake shied away, and it wasn't like Jaune didn't flinch, but he didn't run away either. "Yes. One thing, Nora, Ren, and I have plans this afternoon."

"Those plans have been cancelled Mr. Arc. You all might be young, you all might be inexperienced, but you all know what is at stake." The boy, Oscar, moved to speak, "Not one word from you Ozpin!"

Blake expected that to be the end of it, especially at the way Oscar/Ozpin snapped his mouth shut, but was again surprised. "Can I talk to you privately Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune asked politely.

The Professor hesitated just a moment, "Yes, just one moment. Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna get ready you're match is next."

Blake was admittedly a bit floored at Jaune facing an irate Glynda Goodwitch, but even though the entire world had shifted, this moment still kind of felt like returning home for Blake. Even more than literally returning home had felt. With a smile she began to loosen up. Doing so with some added urgency since Professor Goodwitch was on the warpath.

When Jaune and their combat instructor came back, Glynda nodded politely as Jaune joined his team and began discussing something with them that seemed somewhat private. Ruby materialized from wherever she had been and gave Blake an honest hug. Blake smiled, it was a bit awkward, but Ruby meant it kindly and sincerely. It was Ruby through and through, and it cemented to Blake this was where she belonged. Then they separated to square off against each other.

Blake had sparred with Ruby many times back at Beacon and seldom lost to her. Ruby, while blindingly fast, had a rhythm and tempo that made her pretty predictable. She also had a fairly slow start, needing to fire Crescent Rose two or three times before the scythe became the terrifying blur that made Ruby versus the Grimm often look a bit like helpless fruit caught inside a blender.

"Ready Blake?" Ruby asked.

Blake smiled kindly in response, "Ready."

Goodwitch nodded. "Begin."

Blake wasn't very ready after all.

* * *

It took Yang nearly an hour to get back to Haven. It would only have taken half that time if she used a cab, but Professor G had said to double time it up the hill. Since Ms. G seemed to be in a particularly foul mood today, Yang decided not to risk it and ran the whole way instead.

When she finally got back, Yang winced. Blake was panting harder than Yang was, and Jaune was doing that thing where he pressed his opponent into the corner through sheer force of stubbornness. Now Yang knew Blake was ridiculous in her ability to leap, she could even hop off her own shadow clones. If this was a real fight Jaune would never be able to catch her. This wasn't a fight though, it was a spar. Running was not an option Blake really had.

Gambol Shroud wasn't firing, and Yang sighed. Blake was already out of ammunition. Jaune's aura level was well over eighty percent, and Yang knew his aura recovered really fast regardless, but Blake's was near the yellow point. She must have gotten cocky and let Jaune pin her or something, or maybe Jaune just guessed right when Blake unleashed a shadow clone at him.

Ears, pasted flat to her skull, Blake resolved to just go for it against Jaune. Probably a bad tactic. Yang could do that, Nora could do that, since both of them were way stronger physically than Jaune. Blake using such a tactic was less viable, since it was doubtful she could hurt him quickly enough to make difference. Still, she landed two, three, four strikes, all solid, on Jaune. Unfortunately for her, Jaune got ahold of the ribbon on Gambol Shroud in the process. He tangled it up quickly around his own sword, then slammed Crocea Mors into its sheath. Activating Jaune's weapon into its new two handed variant. The mechanism cemented Jaune's hold on Blake's weapon and limited Blake's combat abilities even more. He slowl wound the ribbon up with each swing. She still delivered several nasty shots, and the match got a bit closer, but Jaune had the faunus on a tether now. That tether always showed where she was really standing. In around thirty seconds, Vomit Boy forcefully ripped Gambol Shroud completely out of Blake's hands, and when he did, Goodwitch called it.

"Mr. Arc wins."

Blake growled, "I haven't lost yet!"

Ms. G just raised her eyebrows at Blake's assertion, "Okay Miss Belladonna, humor me. What were you going to do next?" Blake tried to come up with something, she wasn't very successful given she didn't manage to utter a single word. Ms. G nodded, "About what I expected." She then addressed the group, "What did Miss Belladonna do that cost her this match?"

Nora spoke first, "She wasted a ton of ammo making hew sword dance on its string for one." Blake winced, and Yang felt bad for her. Vomit Boy wasn't a pushover anymore. Even Yang who could still easily outmuscle him, was wary about wasting shots at a distance. Guy could walk through rounds like they were rain.

"True, but that wasn't what I was speaking about."

Even though she hadn't witnessed most of the match, Yang thought she knew and so she spoke. "She probably underestimated him. Jaune isn't really the same guy he was back at Beacon. None of us are." Blake looked at her, and her expression was mixed. Like Yang's statement had some hidden double meaning. Yang shrugged, maybe it did.

"Close Miss Xiao Long. Very close. Doubtless Blake still looked at Mr. Arc and took him far too lightly. That is only symptomatic of the real problem though. Anyone else?"

Ruby and Weiss both opened their mouths to speak, then checked each other. Weiss stepped back, and Ruby continued, "Things have changed and Blake refuses to see that."

Blake spun to face Ruby, but Ms. Goodwitch gave Ruby a nod. "Very good Miss Rose, would you please explain to Blake what has changed?"

Ruby nodded, "First off Blake you've changed. You're really rusty. I beat you in less than two minutes, and I was trying to feel you out while doing so." Yang watched Blake as Ruby spoke. "Two, even as rusty as you are, you still thought no one would adapt or change how they fought. I used to fire off Crescent Rose, usually wasting a round to get my baby up to speed. I know how vulnerable that makes me now, so when I started out match at range you weren't remotely prepared. This made it really easy to maintain distance. When you grew frustrated at your inability to close the distance, you had no defenses ready for the moment _I_ decided to rush _you_." Blake was getting paler with each word. Yang felt bad for her, and in doing so walked up to stand beside her. This seemed to shock Yang's teammate.

Weiss broke in, "Her match with Jaune was even more telling. That spar lasted nearly five minutes, and she didn't run out of ammo until the very end. That means she stuck with a losing tactic until her defeat became inevitable. She didn't even make Jaune try. Can you imagine what would happen if she sparred with someone like Yang now?"

"Very good Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, I fully concur with your assessments. Let us move on. What about Mr. Arc?"

"I still have lead feet. If we were fighting for real I'd never be able to catch her." Vomit Boy started out his own critique. Several other jokes and comments were made, but it was way milder than Blake's own brutal wake up call.

Yang decided to throw her partner a bone, "Ruby's a lot better now, isn't she?" Blake looked at Yang in a cautious way, and Yang had to fight back just how much that annoyed her.

Finally the faunus spoke. To her credit, Blake tried to inject some levity into the conversation. "Yes she is. Shadow clones aren't of much use when they disappear in nanoseconds." There was still faint look of fight or flight in Blake's eyes though. Probably flight.

Yang let her irritation go and followed Blake's lead. If she wanted things to get better with her partner, she'd have to be the one to make the real effort… again… okay so she _mostly_ let her irritation go.

"I know what you mean, I have to tie my hair back when we fight, or risk getting one monster of an uneven haircut and subsequently becoming an only child."

Blake smiled, "Jaune's much better too."

Yang nodded, "He is, and don't get me started on Weiss. I have yet to beat her once since we started sparring again."

Blake blinked, "Really? Weiss can beat you?"

Yang shrugged, "Haven't even gotten close once Kitty Cat. She gets space, dilates time, summons Grimm, make giant walls of dust, etc. It's a bit much to deal with. She used to be kind of slow, and she's probably still pretty frail if I could just punch her and find out, but she's dead set on not allowing me to do so. Vomit Boy does the best against her, but he's still zero for the world against Weiss. It just takes her forever to beat him."

Blake hummed to herself, "Are Ren and Nora any easier?"

Yang thought for a moment, "I have an edge on Nora. Sure she's a little stronger than me without my semblance, but she's way slower and that feeds into my wheelhouse. Hit me fine, I can hit you back harder. Ren is really annoying for me to fight because he constantly uses his semblance to deactivate mine. With his aura manipulation, he can hit really hard, and I can't make him instantly regret it. I win way more than I lose, but he makes me work hard for it each time."

Blake cocked her head, "What is Ren's semblance?"

Yang shrugged, "Kind of hard to describe. It's this weird sphere of calm. Thankfully for me, it has a pretty small range, and I can see it interact with stuff so I don't just constantly blunder into it. Still, every time he hits me with it, Ren's semblance will instantly take all my emotions away. I still use anger to activate my semblance and keep it going, and without that anger, well no awesome payback."

Blake looked like she was having trouble imagining Ren's semblance, but Yang shrugged. She'd find out sooner or later.

Nora and Weiss faced off in the ring. Nora's smile was a bit manic, and Weiss looked nervous. It could have been due to the obscene amount of grenade canisters Nora had strapped all over her body. Right about now, Haven might be regretting their promise to outfit everyone with dust.

Shortly after Professor G signaled the beginning, Nora armed with a bunch of grenades kind of happened. There was exceptional amount of explosions and the courtyard was instantly filled with dust. The dirt kind of dust. A twelve foot armored form rose up only to have it head explode. Several things that looked like lasers flashed out of the cloud. One of the buildings looked like it started to list dangerously to one side. This happened in under twenty seconds.

Yang decided to back up.

There was a crack of ice, and Weiss was violently ejected out of the cloud. Her aura was reading yellow. Yang raised her eyebrow, wondering if the heiress was about to be handed her first defeat.

"No fair!"

The voice belonged to Nora. Weiss was smirking as she dusted herself off. When the cloud cleared Nora was encased in earth dust up to her neck. Her hammer was firmly embedded in a concrete building halfway across the courtyard.

Blake asked, "Do you know what happened?"

Yang, "Nope."

No one else seemed to know either, except Weiss who calmly explained how she used earth dust to angle Nora's explosions right away and how she had successfully avoided Nora's subsequent suicidal charge. Yang half-tuned it out, not having seen enough to offer her opinion. Although Yang did think Ren trying to comfort Nora at the end was pretty cute. Ren told his girlfriend that technically she was the first person to get Weiss in the yellow all week. Nora beamed happily at that thought.

Blake finally spoke. "Thank you."

Yang frowned, her mind was kin of on Ren and Nora. "For?"

Blake smiled, "For explaining everyone's secrets. I appreciate you helping me."

Yang stiffened. Her anger flared. "This isn't Beacon and you're still not listening. We're not sparring to qualify for the Vytal festival or something stupid like that anymore!" she snapped. The mention of the festival, brought up thoughts of Adam. Talking to Blake brought up thoughts of Adam. Everything brought up thoughts of Adam. Yang growled, and fought it down one more time.

Blake flinched back from her snarling, "I-I'm sorry?"

Yang felt her hands tremble, but she remained in control, if only just. Yang glared even as she hid the truth. After all, she was talking to Blake, she was allowed to hide things from Blake! Yang had earned the _right_ to hide things from Blake! Angrily, Yang lashed out verbally. "We're helping each other get better because our lives are the line. We're only as strong as our weakest link, and want to know something Blake?" Yang's voice turned soft, but very cold. "Right now that's you."

Yang stormed off, feeling satisfied and shamed at the same time. Yang never looked back at her partner's shocked expression.

* * *

/\

* * *

Ironwood had worked through the night, which meant as noon rolled around, he was not in the best of moods.

The last report had Specialist Hase acknowledging his orders. Roughly fifteen minutes after that acknowledgement, the operation should have launched. A specially unmarked Bull Head, which looked like a standard transport but was built with an emphasis for speed, launched from the Battleship _Redoubt_ , which was currently performing 'maneuvers' off the coast of Menagerie. That those maneuvers occurred between Menagerie and Mistral, thus hampering the flow of White Fang to and from the continent of Anima, was an open secret. The fact that it also further isolated Menagerie from the rest of the world was considered acceptable doctrine by the Atlas Military.

Even as it bred more and more resentment from the faunus and thus new recruits for their enemy. Ironwood rubbed his eyes with his human hand. James Ironwood had two votes on the High Council, and still wondered how no one had yet to come up with a better solution.

Well, a better solution that would be politically acceptable to the Atlas's populace.

"There is an official communication request for you sir," A somewhat fearful junior officer manning Winter's position broke in over the intercom.

Specialist's Hase's acknowledgement was nearly two hours ago. Since the towers would not function without Vale's Link, and the Beacon Tower was basically rubble, this would be rather early to receive an official military update through the Relay. Which means either this was unrelated to Ironwood's chief concern or things had gone horribly wrong.

The general was too tired to remember the young man's name, but he knew his grade. After a moment, he hit the button. "A request from whom, lieutenant?"

"I'm not completely sure, sir. It's using a diplomatic code sir."

Darkness reached through Ironwood's chest and grabbed his heart, "Country of origin?"

"Mistral sir," Ironwood felt the hand clutching his heart release a bit, "But it's a code from Menagerie." The hand in Ironwood's chest made a fist.

Ironwood was above panic at this point in his life. He had been a huntsman of considerable note as a younger man. That huntsman had survived the Faunus Wars to come back a decorated hero. That hero had survived Atlas politics to become General of the most advanced military on Remnant, as well as the Headmaster of the most prestigious Huntsman Academy that military had to offer. Ironwood had even dated Glynda Goodwitch for several years.

The General was above panic at this point of his life.

He swallowed hard, "Answer with appropriate protocol, then send it through to my desk."

It took a few moments, then a grainy image came through. No less than Ghira Belladonna was what the image consolidated into.

"General Ironwood."

James nodded politely, "Chieftain Belladonna."

"I would like to secure a private meeting sometime this afternoon if at all possible."

There was all kinds of political reasons to refuse that, "I'm sorry Chieftain Belladonna. I would like to accommodate you, but with my schedule, I just don't see a way such a meeting could happen on such short notice."

Menagerie's Chieftain smiled a hard smile, "I was just informed of a violation of our airspace by an Atlas Bullhead."

 _How?!_

Ironwood remained calm, "That seems highly unlikely. I know Battle Group Four is performing maneuvers north of Menagerie, but it seems highly unlikely for one of their transports to wander that far off course."

"I see. It could be I have been mistakenly informed."

Ironwood nodded magnanimously, "Such things happen."

Ghira Belladonna smiled, "That would explain why the pilot insisted he was studying weather patterns and that this is all a misunderstanding. As I understand it, the camera set up below the cockpit is remarkably extensive."

General James Ironwood was above panic, but he definitely knew when he was beat. "I think I can clear my afternoon schedule after all."

"Thank you General for your consideration."

* * *

Winter wondered what Jaune, Ren, and Nora were doing right now. She would have given a significant amount to visit with them at the museum. Winter found this somewhat surprising, even though it had scarcely been twelve hours since she saw them last. Winter wanted to chalk it up to curiosity, but it was more than that. She hadn't felt like an outsider when she was with them. They felt like friends, maybe they already were friends, and Winter wanted to help those friends deal with their grief.

The Specialist sighed. Maybe she would have been intruding. It wasn't like Winter had ever met Pyrrha Nikos.

Winter's disquiet grew. Winter wished she could talk to Weiss, who could be trusted to keep Jaune's team moving in the correct direction. Winter also wished she could speak with General Ironwood, who shouldered such burdens a heartbreaking amount of times, and could always be counted on for sincere advice. Most of all, she wished she could retain control of her temper. If she could… well maybe she would not feel alone anymore.

At this moment... anymore was... overly dramamtic.

Absently, Winter pulled out her sketch pad. Were she in her own apartment back in Atlas, she'd be working with charcoal or her treasured water colors on canvas frames. Here though, Winter made do with pencils and paper. The sketch was something out of the Specialist's own mind's eye. It featured a smiling Weiss, roughly in profile, who stood victoriously over an armored male figure lying prone at her feet. Weiss was taking a picture with her scroll, and though the sketch did no show the young man's face, since it was obscured by still rising smoke, Winter knew the prone young man was named Jaune Arc. And he only had one eyebrow.

Winter smiled.

* * *

 **So work has been busy. We were logging a bunch of time to get the store ready for its opening. I honestly didn't leave that final day until ten minutes before the doors opened officially. Thus I am running more than a month behind on my writing schedule. I really wanted this out late-Feb and the previous chapter a week or so prior. Now, when I get back from vacation, I get to look for a new place to live! Sorry guys, but life is happening right now.**

 **I will be have a saner schedule as soon as I find a place to live.**

 **Thank you all again. I appreciate your time, and I will put more stuff up as soon as I can.**

 **Thanks to Wolfgarde and all the rest of you. Thank you so much. Please be well and safe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Wolfgarde agreed with me on a plot point! Yay! But that is later!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Jaune thought Nora looked beautiful. Completely, totally, and objectively beautiful. It wasn't how she was dressed, since Nora was just wearing her standard bomber jacket and combat skirt combo. Which usuallly gave the young woman a mischievous younger sister vibe more than anything else. No, her beauty today was born from something else. Something Jaune found he couldn't quite put his finger on, but whatever it was, here and now Nora Valkyrie looked beautiful.

Perhaps it was the fact she currently stood in a sheltered garden that was eagerly embracing an early spring. After all there was fitting metaphor in a rainbow of buds and barely opened blossoms surrounding the shining flower of ever-flowing optimism that was the heart of Jaune's team. A shining flower throwing off winter's last gasps.

Yes maybe Nora's looked so beautiful because of that, but maybe it was because of the fear that he might lose her. A selfish fear, probably a baseless fear, that Jaune wished was not there, but it clung on the edges of his heart and mind all the same.

Jaune smiled warmly as he approached his friend. Nora was always easy to smile warmly at. Even when you were haunted by your own doubts and fears, even when those doubts shamefully surrounded Nora herself, Nora was easy to smile at. And easy to smile with. Jaune closed his eyes, and basked in the warmth of one of his very best friends, and let most of his tension seep away. It was almost time. Time to set it down at last.

His first lie was now his last lie. The only lie between him and his team. His friends.

Her smile was radiant when Jaune reopened his eyes, and he loved Nora for that smile above any other than she had showed him. Truly loved her.

"What is up my Fearless Leader!" she laughed even as she enunciated every word. "I thought Goodwitch was going to keep you all day!"

Jaune smiled ruefully, and seized on a little bit of distraction. "Not really, Ruby and I were just going over our travel plans with her. Winter is still pretty severe north of here, and in Atlas it is going to be even worse, so the professor was double checking everything. Plus, Ruby was pretty distracted due to Yang and Blake having some sort of fight again. It really hit Ruby hard this time for some reason." Jaune felt some helplessness over that, but all he could add was, "An unfocused Ruby is not a productive Ruby."

Nora frowned, obviously bothered as well. "At least Yang and Blake talked a bit. Maybe they started working through something." Nora looked doubtful and Jaune shrugged. Nora settled for adding another, "Maybe?"

Jaune offered an idea that was firmly half-baked. "Nora, could you talk to Yang a bit? See if she'll open up about whatever's really going on." Nora looked doubtful so Jaune added, "If you feel up to it."

"Jaune that's a pretty bad idea. Yang is my friend, but I don't know her the way I know Renny or you." Nora shrugged helplessly. "It would feel like butting in. Honestly, would you feel comfortable with Yang or Ruby butting into the middle of an argument between us?"

Jaune paused, then nodded. Nora had a point. Ruby might say something, if things got real bad on Jaune's team. _Migh_ t being the operative word. Jaune could even accept that since Ruby had probably earned the right to do so over the last year. However, as much as Jaune liked Ruby's sister, if Yang stuck her nose into JNPR's business, it would not be appreciated.

Jaune sighed inwardly. Nora was an amazing friend who could lift Jaune's spirits with a simple smile, or even a maniacal smile, but he was admittedly closer to her than almost anyone on Remnant. Jaune loved her deeply and trusted her completely. Nora and Ren knew him better than even Jaune's own family, which was an entirely different can of worms. But suffice to say that Jaune expectine Yang, or especially Blake, to feel the same way was pretty asinine.

Even if it was important.

Finally Jaune shifted focus and said, "I'll talk to Weiss then. Weiss loves sticking her nose into things anyways. Also, if she thinks I'm intruding, we all know Weiss is more than capable of telling me that I am over the line." Jaune allowed himself a rueful chuckle. "It would almost be like old times."

Nora laughed then grinned that maniacal grin of hers. Her words were still a friendly warning though. "Jaune you need to learn you can't fix everyone's problems."

Jaune laughed in mild concession, but in doing so he thought of a certain painting. The way Weiss set him up was kind of a watershed moment between him and the heiress, but it wasn't like he could explain that to Nora at this moment. It would take too long, and would alter everything Jaune still needed to follow through on.

A random thought occurred on the unsolicited help Weiss had recruited. Jaune was a little disappointed Winter was not at the museum, and more disappointed when he proved unable to connect to her scroll. She must have decided that this was a private moment Jaune needed to deal with. Which she was undoubtedly right about..

But most of this wasn't really relevant to why Jaune had brought his friends here. Not even the discord on Ruby's team.

Still he added, "Remind to tell you a story a little later." Jaune then tried to keep his subsequent smile from becoming tense, but he likely failed. Nora's distraction had now run its course, and the clock was ticking with some urgency. And that clock still scared him. "We still need everyone coming together before we go to Atlas," he added limply, as his mind shifted focus but he could not find a way to bring the conversation along with it. Probably because Jaune had yet to set his eyes on Ren.

Nora tried to run to the rescue. "But not together-together because I'm not sharing Ren! He belongs to me now!" The words landed a little badly, but Jaune smile-groaned for her all the same. He pulled his friend in for a hug that Nora turned rib bruising. That worked much better because, damn, Nora hugs were a thing. A truly wonderful thing.

Jaune extracted himself gingerly, "Speaking of your flower loving piece of property, where is Ren hiding exactly?"

A tiny bit of sadness entered Nora's eyes, but otherwise touched her face not at all. "Down by the water," was all she said as she linked her arm inside Jaune's. They walked down a quiet footpath and towards the garden's small pond. Its edges were covered in large floating lily pads, a few which looked ready to blossom almost any day now.

Ren sat in his standard Lotus position. He was sitting in near profile to them as they walked towards him. Something hit Jaune odd. Ren normally kept his eyes lidded while meditating, but Jaune could see his friend was staring directly at the budding lilies. Jaune grew even more surprised when Ren activated is semblance, turning gray right before his very eyes. Jaune and Nora both stopped the moment he did.

Nora spoke softly, and her voice was a bit husky with emotion. "The flowers here remind him of Kuroyuri. He told me there was a little canal that ran through the heart of the marketplace, and sometimes flowers from the local lake would detach themselves and drift through the town before they disappeared into the wilds beyond. Ren told me once he doesn't quite remember what those flowers were actually called."

Jaune was a bit shook. Kuroyuri was the only time he saw Ren lose control of himself emotionally. The fact that Ren now felt the need to use his semblance to keep control was actually shocking. It helped Jaune remember just how much Ren had lost during his life. And for all that loss, a ridged self-discipline Jaune often took for granted.

For some reason Jaune had to ask, "Do you believe him when he says he can't remember?"

Nora nodded. "Yes. Ren has never lied to me." Nora said that with absolute conviction. There was a moment, probably do to something damning in human nature, where Jaune tried to think of a small lie Ren told Nora. Nothing important, but something small or silly… like maybe they were out of pancake syrup. Jaune quickly realized he had nothing. That was a humbling realization.

Jaune asked, "Are these the same flowers?"

Nora shook her head, "No. These are white and the ones from Kuroyuri were red. These flowers also grow on short stalks, with smaller blooms. At least that is what Ren says, since I never saw the lake by Kuroyuri… not when we were children and not when we were there and fought that monster. Ren mentioned he looked briefly when we flew away, but couldn't even see the lake in the gloom surrounding the villiage. Much less any flowers. Ren doesn't even know if those water flowers still exist." Nora shivered ever so slightly next to Jaune. "If they're gone, he might be the last person that can remember them with clarity. Ren still loves those flowers though, even if he no longer remembers their name. The Grimm never took that from him."

And these flowers, that weren't really the same, might be all Ren really has left of his childhood. It was another shocking reminder of just how much Jaune's friend had lost. More than anyone in their troop, more than Ruby or Yang, more than maybe even Nora, Ren had experienced loss. Jaune's heart suddenly ached for his friend and over his own selfishness.

Nora paused a good minute or so, then added something with a voice raw in emotion. "When we finish those that took Pyrrha from us, Ren and I are going to go looking for those flowers. W-we want you to come with us."

Jaune felt tears fall down his cheek and did not hesitate. "I would be honored to."

Nora did not respond, there was no need.

Jaune watched as Ren finally, if slowly, let go of his semblance. In a way, the colors bleeding back into focus reminded Jaune of a blooming flower. For whatever reason Ren and his semblance seemed just as symbolic as Nora's burning optimism. Symbolic for something Jaune had yet to name in his own life. Jaune thought about what Nora was saying, and how she was saying it, and it finally clicked. Although Ren battling his emotions with his semblance should have made it frankly obvious.

"You know don't you." Jaune said the words like they were a statement of fact. Because they were.

Nora paused then shrugged. There was a small apology in that shrug. "Ren said you wanted us to come to museum and that it was about more than the gardens. When you stood up to Goodwitch, I got curious and did a scroll search. I'm sorry." She breathed in deep, "Thank you Jaune, I've been looking for a way to say goodbye."

Jaune gently pulled his arm from where it had long been locked in hers. Jaune did it so he could wrap it around her shoulders and pull her near. "I guess Ren knows too."

Jaune couldn't see Nora smile, since she was now tucked under his arm, but he knew she was smiling all the same. "I'm not the best option when it comes to keeping secrets from Ren."

It wasn't that funny a statement, but it hit Jaune odd and he barked a loud laugh all the same. Ren, who was starting to stand, looked up at them when he did. With a cautious smile, Jaune's friend started up the last fifty feet of path. Nora disentangled herself from Jaune, but didn't rush as she approached Ren. She was obviously making sure her partner, friend, and so much more was okay.

Ren smiled at her. "Boop," he said the word softly.

Nora nodded slowly, "Boop."

Jaune gave them a deserved moment.

Then like lightning struck her, Nora was suddenly energized. "Alright team, let's go visit our missing member!" If anyone other than Nora said it, Jaune knew it would have landed badly. But Nora said it, and instead he felt warmth enter his heart. She spun and started walking towards the museum doors, Ren shaking his head moved to follow. Jaune grasped them both by the wrist before they could get out of arm's reach.

They looked at him curiously.

"Guys…," Jaune licked his lips as both teammates made eye contact with him. After a second or two too long, Jaune finally let go of his friend's wrists. "Before we go…"

Ren looked at him, "Jaune, we won't force you to accompany us."

Ren meant it kindly, but that kind of hurt to be honest. No, scratch that… that actually hurt a lot. Not because Ren misread his meaning, but because his best friend thought him so far gone. Weiss was right. They really were worried about him, and he hadn't even realized.

All that worry for his sake, and Jaune knew he was still lying to them. It was far past time to come clean. He'd have to tell Team RWBY later, Professor Goodwitch as well, but Ren and Nora needed to know first. They deserved to know first. Ren and Nora deserved to know before they said their goodbyes to Pyrrha… before deciding if Jaune still had that right to join them when they did.

Jaune steadied himself. It was time. "I need to tell you something important about Beacon… and how I became a student there."

* * *

Ren had made many assumptions about Jaune. He was feeling those assumptions crumble around him now.

"That's why you were so bad?" Nora spoke the words softly.

Jaune nodded. He looked ashamed. Truly ashamed. Doubtlessly because Jaune was ashamed. "That's why."

Ren spoke himself, "I honestly assumed you were some kind of legacy."

Jaune looked at Ren curiously. "Because of my last name? Like Arcs funded a library in Vale or something?"

Ren nodded, "Well there a lot of things named after them. There's also your sword of course."

Jaune shrugged, and Ren thought he looked mildly irritated for the first time. "Arcs, especially Alabastos Arc, are famous because of the Great War, but we aren't really rich. I mean my family certainly wasn't poor or anything, but my Great Grandfather died a long time ago, and famous ancestors with streets named after them aren't really marketable. As for Crocea Mors, it was just sitting in a trunk in the attic when I took it. There's a reasonable chance my father still doesn't know it's missing."

Ren felt some surprise at this admission. For whatever reason, Ren had honestly believed Jaune was wealthy. Besides having a famous name, and a famous weapon, Ren remembered Jaune showing him how to tie a tie the first day of school, and even teaching him how to tie a bow tie for the dance. Jaune and Pyrrha would also use impeccable table manners at times. Admittedly, Nora probably skewed Ren's view a bit on proper table etiquette. Ren also remembered a table conversation when Jaune had explained a traditional Sarnese seven course meal to the rest of them. Ren and Nora could barely conceive of a meal so large. Ren smiled at a memory, Nora had been so excited about the idea of such a meal because the inclusion of crepes meant there was technically a pancake course. The conversation concerning the difference between crepes and pancakes had been lengthy, mostly because it involved the two most stubborn members of team JNPR. Ren felt a firm flicker of pride at his girlfriend, since Jaune was the one that ultimately caved. It just took him nearly a week to do so.

Ren blinked back his tangential thoughts. All in all, Ren realized his assumptions hadn't been grounded on very much, but it really had been enough for Ren to assume this was all indicative of Jaune's privileged background. With hindsight, Ren now realized he missed some other, and even more, obvious signs. Jaune always had a rather sparse selection of clothing. He was always careful with money, and operated constantly on a careful budget. Granted his selections and expenditures dwarfed Nora and Ren's own frugal means, but all of Jaune's purchases in a semester were nothing compared to what Weiss would outlay in a week… especially Weiss that first semester when she constantly needed to remind people she was a Schnee. Even Pyrrha was much freer with her money than Jaune, obviously because she had considerably more of it.

Like Jaune had all but stated, a famous name obviously didn't mean deep pockets. Ren thought it was strange how your mind seized on things that supported your perception of someone and glossed over those things that did not.

Crocea Mors being reduced to some near forgotten thing in an attic was even more shocking.

Nora looked equally confused, but her concerns were centered elsewhere. "I need to know, are you mad at your family or something?"

Jaune looked at her, "No. Not really. It's complicated, but I honestly miss them now. Even dad. Trust me Nora, I know I need to start talking to them. When we go to Argus, I plan on looking up Saffron. She is my eldest sister. I promise I'll make sure my parents can get ahold of me while we're there," Jaune paused, "and an Arc never goes back on their word."

Nora nodded looking satisfied, but Ren thought they were drifting of course so he asked, "How did you fake your way in?" Jaune had told them about Pyrrha unlocking his aura, and how she worked with him almost every night to get him closer to competent for their sparring class, but Jaune had neglected to tell them just how he snuck into the school in the first place.

Jaune squared his shoulders. There was a bit of fear in his face, but that did not make him evasive. "I live outside Vale, in a town called Ansel. It's a full blown town, much bigger than most of the villages we came upon when we walked across Anima. My father is the Lead Huntsman in it, and he and a few others run a small school to help train kids and young adults to become huntsman. As a kid, my sisters and I were completely banned from even stepping on school grounds without his express permission. Still, he had his office at home, and when I was around twelve or so I found out my dad has the power to grant his students apprenticeships, which can lead students there to getting their official license. I also found out he even has forms in his desk that can actually recommend someone really promising to go on to Signal or Beacon. I've always been angry with him for absolutely refusing to teach me to be a huntsman, something I've wanted to do since I was a little kid. Eventually, my father and I had a fight, _the fight_ you could say. It happened a few weeks before my seventeenth birthday. I tossed down the gauntlet and asked for a huntsman weapon for that birthday. He blew up, and then I blew up. It was pretty ugly. The next day, I decided to steal one of his recommendation forms. I filled it out, made up something suitably impressive for the accompanying transcript, and then forged his signature on both. I left for Vale the instant I got my approval from Beacon, determined to show him I could do this. I didn't even tell him, or anyone, goodbye. I just grabbed the old sword from the attic and left without looking back."

Ren thought there were some that might feel sympathetic towards Jaune's wish to be a huntsman. Maybe it was unfair, but Ren couldn't help but contrast Jaune's entitlement with his own struggles as a child. Deep down, Ren was suddenly angry with Jaune. Ren had risked his own place at Bulwark Preparatory School when he made the fateful decision to unlock Nora's aura. Fully cognizant of the liely consequences, but refusing to leave his best friend behind. It was a decision that could have landed Ren and Nora in trouble with the law, but Ren and Nora faced those risks head on. Daring anything so they could stay together. Granted it had worked out, Nora was very impressive physically once her aura was set free, and both were deemed worthy of training once they were evaluated, but that did not make their lives easy.

Nora herself could barely read when they started Bulwark, and Nora worked unbelievably hard scholastically and in athletics to keep her place at the prep school. Ren had the leg up on reading, and that wasn't a small thing, but what would a twelve-year-old villager really know of mathematics and dust sciences? It had been all Ren and Nora could do to not be left behind during their first year of schooling. Add to that, the two of them seldom had a single lien chip to their name. True, the school bought necessities, but they were the absolute necessities only. Necessities that were supposed to be reimbursed back to Bulwark because once Ren and Nora became professionals, their Huntsman's wages would be garnished until the debt was completely paid back, plus interest.

Their debts could have been even worse, but Beacon had thankfully granted them full scholarships when they applied. The unexpected boon made their final decisions for schooling exceptionally easy. It had been seen as a huge victory by two young people who had to grow up at a very young age. A victory only made possible through a massive amount of hard work.

To have that amount of work bypassed because Jaune stole a few forms from his father's desk was maddening. Not to mention, Jaune had the privilege, the sheer freaking privilege, to talk to his family anytime he wanted, yet refused to do so? He could work out their issues! He could be a damned adult! He could…

Ren looked into his leader's deeply troubled face, and instantly remembered that Jaune was his friend. No, Jaune was more than a friend. Jaune was a teammate that would not hesitate to lay down his life for either Nora or himself. Jaune was a man Ren truly loved, and that man that truly loved him back. Ren remembered Jaune in Kuroyuri, his leader stopping the Nucklavee through sheer brute stubbornness. Ren knew well the power of that monster, and Jaune was the only person he ever seen halt dead it in its tracks. Something Ren didn't think he could do. Something Jaune probably didn't think he could do. But Jaune did it, because he knew Ren and Nora could not. With their aura gone, it would have crushed them, like it had crushed everything thing else in Ren's life all those years before. How, Ren might never understand, but as to why... sometimes the why was all that really mattered.

Ren's anger vanished, snuffed out and dropped into a deep hole ready to be forgotten.

Ren smiled, "I forgive you." Ren didn't say those words for himself, but because he thought Jaune needed to hear them. There was no other reason.

Nora snorted. "Well duh!"

A tear fell from Jaune's right eye, "Even th-though," Ren's leader's voice hitched so that leader steadied it, "E-even though if Pyrrha had a different partner, one she could trust in a fight—"

"STOP!" Ren snapped the word with surprising heat and volume. Ren felt a burning coal in his chest ignite. This anger was different from what he had just felt. It was older. It came from somewhere deeper. It was from a wound that was still raw and open.

Ren steadied himself as those coals ignited. "Just stop. Please stop! Pyrrha made her choice. That choice was to fight someone that had just defeated Beacon's Headmaster. She chose to do so after being expressly warned by that headmaster she stood no chance against her. Pyrrha was the one who decided to do that. She knew what she was risking and yet she still went. And. She. Went. Alone!" Ren tried to modulate his voice, but felt the volume rising all the same. Ren closed his eyes to regain control, but when he opened them again, Ren made sure his stare held no compromise. Ren bore his gaze through his leader, and was unflinching as he did so.

Ren was ready to tell Jaune something gods damned important! Something long overdue! "When Pyrrha made that decision, _her decision_ , it had nothing to do with you! Her decision is not your fault! Her decision was never your fault! Her decision will never be your fault! would you please get that through your damned thick skull!"

Ren felt Nora latch onto him. He heard her mumble, "Shh Renny, calm down…"

Ren wanted to melt into Nora, to get lost in her warmth, but absolutely refused to do so. Instead he continued his uncompromising glare into his leader's eyes. Then he laid all his cards on the table. "Do you even know how angry I am at Pyrrha? Do you? _Could you anymore_? For making such a stupid, stupid mistake? For leaving Nora and I to watch you rake yourself over the coals of her death? We've had to watch you torture yourself now for nearly an entire year!"

Jaune tried to speak, but Nora interrupted him. "Jaune. Now's the time to listen."

Ren nodded, it was a jerky motion, still filled with anger. He then almost forcibly disentangled himself from Nora. Ren took one more long moment, just so he could keep himself from shouting further. The temptation to use his semblance flared, but he beat it down with his hard earned self-control. Ren had already cheated once today, the first time he had done so since the day he found out Pyrrha died, but he would not mute his emotions again. The moment, this moment, was too important.

"We've watched you weep over that recording dozens of times. I haven't seen you accept even one compliment without going gray ever since the day Pyrrha died. Add to that, you refuse to talk about her. Absolutely refuse! Ever! Every single time her name gets mentioned you completely disappear inside yourself!"

Another long pause. Ren took nearly ten seconds to continue. When he started speaking again, Ren's voice had grown softer, but not from lack of emotion. But from exhaustion. Ren even sounded tired to his own ears. "Want to know something terrible Jaune? Something truly awful? I'm at the point where the only thing I remember about Pyrrha is how she died… and what that death meant to our team. Everything else is being swallowed by our pain. Our pain in how she left us, and how she left you. And sometimes, not often but sometimes, I hate her for it." Ren stopped speaking, he felt drained, almost hollow.

Jaune was utterly still and utterly silent.

Nora started speaking next. "It's like she's taking you away from us." Her voice was warmer than Ren's own, but almost nearly as tired. "Ren and I… we've lost a lot of people. So many people we're down to basically no one. Neither Ren nor I have anyone that means anything to us that isn't currently living in that little house in Haven. And even then, Yang, Weiss, and even Ruby are really just friends. Jaune, _you_ are our family. The only family we have left. And we're losing you. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? To suddenly have a brother, only to watch him slowly fade away before your eyes?"

Ren watched tears spill from Jaune's eyes as realization came to him. Jaune let the tears fall as he smiled at Nora and at Ren. After a few moments he said words that were utterly cheesy and utterly Jaune. Ren loved him for saying them, "I never had a brother before."

Ren smiled, "Neither did I."

Jaune looked at Nora, "I do have experience dealing with sisters…" Nora beamed at those words, and Ren loved his leader even more for saying them. Ren felt Nora lean against his side, her head on his shoulder. Ren could feel her warmth and finally allowed himself to melt into it.

Nora's laugh was irregular with emotion, but comforting all the same. "Jaune, you must understand I make no promises when it comes to the future braiding of hair." Then her tone became musing, "I've never had a brother either… I wonder if anything could have prepared me for the dooffiness."

Ren laughed softly, "Who knows?" Ren smiled at Jaune, and he knew his own smile was just a tiny bit Nora-ish. "Nothing could have prepared us for the sheer obliviousness of that brother though."

Jaune laughed, "Hey!"

"I know right!" Nora looked Jaune and snickered a little more loudly. She then adopted a fairly decent male impression. "'Hey there Snow Angel!'"

Ren chuckled, then followed, "'Do we get parachutes?' Gods that's even funnier now that we have context."

Nora quickly started howling, "Oh wow! I just realized he let Ozpin launch him off a cliff without any aura. And I'm considered the crazy one!" Ren felt his own laughter grow to match that of his partner.

"The queen has been dethroned!" Ren shouted.

Nora's answering wail was suitably tragic. "Noooooo!"

Ren made another observation. "Didn't Pyrrha mention he grabbed that Deathstalker by the tail!"

"Did you at least have aura by that point?" Nora had to ask. The pair's laughter paused briefly as the question hung in the air.

"I'm pretty sure I did… I definitely remember I thought it was the relic we were looking for…" The two looked at Jaune, who was also obviously trying to exactly remember the sequence of events himself. Ren and Nora looked at each other, then both looked at Jaune. Then they started howling.

Ren shouted, "He doesn't remember!"

Nora followed, "He thought it was a relic!" Then they were all laughing. All of them. Even Jaune. Ren had his eyes closed, but he felt Jaune's laughter as he enfolded them both in a hug. That hug did not stop the laughter. It didn't even slow it. Ren let it out, all the pain, resentment, and frustration that had been bottled away since they lost Pyrrha drained away in that laughter. Nora, no less emotional, no less conflicted, did much the same. Ren responded by holding her and she held him back, even as Jaune held them both and somehow kept them steady.

After a while, Ren grew calmer, he smiled big through his tears. "Remember Pyrrha desperately trying to sign 'eyesight' to him in Oobleck's class?"

"How about her destroying Team CRDL. Even afterwards, you could tell she wasn't quite done hitting Cardin just yet!" Nora smiled broadly at the memory.

Ren tried to emulate Cardin's voice and failed, "Lucky shot." All three friends rolled their eyes simultaneously, then chuckled again.

Nora smiled softly, "She gave Jaune a great pep talk after his guitar incident, even if she ended up ignoring her own advice... advice I also ignored for far too long."

Ren closed his eyes and squeezed Nora's shoulder softly. Then Ren deliberately and willfully remembered something wonderful. Ren even allowed himself to really feel it as he did.

"The dance." Those words were enough.

A pause, then Nora enthusiastically added, "The dress!"

"Pyrrha's or Jaune's?" Ren had to ask, even if that voice was husky with the grief he was finally allowing himself to feel.

Nora's face was sunny, her words were soft, and her cheeks glistened. "Both. Both of them looked stunning."

"They did." Ren paused, then added, "That was good night." Ren could feel Jaune's near soundless sob, and realized how hard his friend was still clinging onto him. Slowly, eventually, Ren and Nora extracted themselves, but each held one hand to Jaune Arc's shoulders. For the first time, they all openly shared their loss with each other.

"Pyrrha looked so happy. I don't think I ever saw her happier." Nora finished softly, staring at Jaune when she did so.

It took a moment, but very important words were finally said. "I miss Pyrrha." Jaune was even the one who said them.

Ren glanced at Nora, and her face beamed. Tear streaked as it was, it beamed all the same. Sometime, he wasn't exactly sure when, Nora's hand had grabbed his own. It was a very small hand, but also a very warm hand. A hand that was strong, calloused, and still gentle. It was an amazing hand to hold onto during such moments. It reminded Ren that today was a good day.

"I n-never got to tell her I was her biggest fan." Nora's voice hitched, and Ren could tell she was near sobbing. Ren himself had an "I am Invincible" shirt back at Beacon he never got around to having Pyrrha sign. The grief of the thought was enough to nearly bring him to his knees.

Jaune swayed a bit himself, but somehow remained the steadiest. So steady he offered his hands. Ren grabbed the right, Nora the left. They shared one more moment in the gardens, then they went to say goodbye to someone that was dearly missed.

* * *

/\

* * *

Ironwood's meeting with Ghira Belladonna was every bit as damning as he had expected. Specialist Hase was now being detained as a person of interest by Menagerie's government, as was the pilot of the bullhead sent to retrieve him. Pilot Francois Grey had tried vainly to spin a story of scouting weather phenomena along with Grimm migrations and populations. The story was every bit as flimsy as it sounded, but then no one had prepared any real contingencies. No one in Atlas expected that Menagerie would or could stop an Atlas Bullhead. And they certainly wouldn't have expected the Island's paltry military to be able to take that Bullhead nearly intact.

Yet again, the Atlas Military had underestimated the faunus. And this time it was going to cost them. Given the position of political strength Menagerie currently stood upon, Ghira's demands were seemingly reasonable. They were also damned near impossible for Ironwood to grant him.

Chieftain Belladonna wanted Atlas to establish formal diplomatic ties with Menagerie. Belladonna also wanted Mistral to arbitrate those relations. That was all, an official summit formalizing trade, immigration, visas, etcetera. A summit Belladonna was willing, eager even, to make fully public. Belladonna even stated his intentions that all minutes would be made available for public scrutiny along with the video of the actual negotiations being officially archived with bot governments.

Such demands were seemingly completely reasonable, especially in the face of such a flagrant violation of their borders, but make no mistake. Ghira Belladonna was throwing down a gauntlet. A gauntlet Menagerie's Chieftain knew Ironwood would find difficult to pick up.

Ironwood sighed. Even the choice of arbiters left Atlas with little wiggle room.

Having Mistral's government be the arbiter in the negotiations was seemed colossally fair. In fact, it was the only choice both parties could possibly accept. Superficially, this choice of arbiter even seemed to be firmly in Atlas's favor. Mistral had trade relations with Menagerie, sure, but Ironwood would bet a battleship that Atlas traded more lien worth of goods in one month with Mistral than Menagerie would manage in any given year. Added to those economic ties, Atlas also had significant political pull with Mistral's citizens themselves. Both nations had a long standing history of cooperation. They had been allies in the Great War, and, twenty-five years ago, Mistral's government had also sided with Atlas during the faunus revolts. That wasn't something small… but it was also a reminder of two bitter defeats.

One defeat, where Mantle's government basically collapsed and then basically changed its name to Atlas out of shame. Then another defeat by smaller and technologically inferior foe. A defeat made even bitterer by Menagerie coming to Haven's defense despite Mistral's past history with the faunus. A defense of Haven that was successful. A success that was forcing Mistral to reevaluate past decisions. A victory that made Mistral far less ideal for these negotiations than Atlas would have wished, economic ties, or not.

The other options were every bit as prickly though.

Given the possible choices in the matter, if Atlas had its way Vacuo would be whom Atlas would choose as mediator. Granted a choice not made without considerable doubt. Vacuo was both more dependent and more hostile than Mistral in their relationship with Atlas. Atlas companies, chiefly the SDC, ran huge chunks of the Vacuan economy and weren't exactly known for paying a fair cost of living standard while doing so. This made much of the general populace incredibly hostile towards Atlas. Hostile enough Jacques Schnee was forced to keep a fair percentage of Vacuo's government, especially Prime Minister Marrone, veritably swimming in lien.

Still, Marrone, shamelessly bought and paid for as he was, should prove enough to provide a suitably pro-Atlas mediator in the negotiations. Should mind, because that was no longer a definite. Politically in Vacuo, times were changing. A point made more obvious given Vacuo's less than subtle overtures to Menagerie's government recently. Ironwood knew the Atlas high Council was still in shock over Vacuo's overtures to Menagerie of late. Overtures that would include the island nation's second embassy. Atlas was impotent in that shock though. they couldn't even threaten Vacuo's trade, because it was already so heavily leaned Atlas's way it would only be cutting their own throats.

Ironwood thought of a long unseen and little missed teammate of his. For once when he thought of Headmaster Gayle, he smiled. Even if he didn't realized he did so.

Whatever Ironwood thought of Dot, stubbornly vicious little pain in the ass that she was, Headmaster Gayle was keeping public heat on Vacuo's Assembly of Deputies. Something that normally was far from easy. It was said in Vacuo, "That if two people can convince a third about their opinion, a new political party is born." That level of chaos normally worked in Atlas's favor. Now though, every year Marrone's consensus in his government waned. Support from dozens of tiny political parties gravitating away from the Prime Minister as Dot was paraded every fallen Huntsman and Huntress that fell. Fell defending a SDC mine. Huntsman that were needed because the miner's misery and deplorable living conditions often drew the Grimm. It was completely irrefutable reality to anyone with any unbiased sanity. A reality that was sparking a bonfire of change and cooperation in Vacuo. A bonfire that required more and more lien for the SDC to suffocate. So much lien, it had long ceased to be subtle.

So unsubtle, that even Atlas's own newspapers were forced at times remark on Vacuan corruption… so long as they never mentioned the SDC by name.

Sure, Prime Minister Marrone should still be able to give Atlas the only kind of mediator that Atlas would accept, but at what cost? Menagerie only had to officially announce their intentions to make their summit with Atlas public, and then it would be up to Atlas to try and explain any refusal. If Atlas didn't refuse, well an obviously biased mediator attached to the Vacuan Prime Minister might even be enough for Dot to finally oust Marrone. And should Prime Minister Marrone be too hide-bound, or just flat unable, to appoint someone suitable to Atlas's needs… Well there was a lot of political hay to be made at Atlas's expense these days for anyone no in Jacques pocket.

Of course, technically, there was still Vale. Which was even worse. Which was somewhat amazing given that the White Fang used Grimm to destroy Beacon. Unfortunately though for Atlas, the White Fang destroyed Beacon while General Ironwood's fleet seemed to be in the perfect position to stop them. Only for that fleet to end up making the situation worse. Far worse. The last thing Vale saw was an Atlas Battleship opening fire on campus of Beacon. The next thing Vale's populace would learn, there was now a dust embargo. Followed by a trade dispute. Which was then followed by Atlas's own government offering to occupy Vale…

Yeah. Vale was a no go. A fact made worse because General Ironwood himself knew he was almost completely to blame for mishandling that situation.

Ironwood rubbed his temples. He looked and looked, but could not find an answer, because a mediator with pro-Atlas bias was pivotal. Atlas had too many skeletons in the closet otherwise. Too ugly a history, too ugly a present, and a populace too unwilling to accept the consequences… Ghira Belladonna knew this, and for once Atlas could not ignore him on the matter.

Of course, Menagerie did have some pretty unflattering skeletons too. The White Fang had definitely found a significant sanctuary in Menagerie over the years. A sanctuary that continued even after the terrorist's public involvement with the destruction of Beacon. Even now, several wanted terrorists wandered the island with absolutely no fear of extradition. Known terrorists that were either the perpetrators or willing accomplices to capital offenses in each or all of the four other major kingdoms.

The thing was though, those terrorists actually helped Atlas politically far more than they hurt them. Atlas had long shouted to all of Remnant about Menagerie's compliance with the White Fang. Atlas propaganda made sure every human knew about it too. They plastered every one of those wanted criminals and their crimes across ever bit of media they could. In some cases, well in many cases actually, they even subtly exaggerated things. Which was unfortunate because now there was basically nothing left for Remnant at large to be shocked over. Doubtlessly Ghira Belladonna knew that as well.

That wasn't the end of the bleak political outlook either. Intelligence briefings supplied to Ironwood were near unanimous that the White Fang, was assuredly done as a political power in Menagerie. Ghira wouldn't feel _any_ significant political pressure domestically for these talks. Which allowed him the one carrot he never could before. Extradition.

The White Fang had been stupid enough, gods damned stupid enough, to publically burn down Belladonna's house and try to murder him and his entire family. What kind of idiot tries to blatantly murder a pacifist? The Chieftain then publically pardoned one of those chiefly responsible upon her cooperation, making Ghira Belladonna look like a damned saint. What voice could the white fang even mutter in protest? Sienna Khan was dead, murdered by her own organization. With that death, Ghira Belladonna had no one to voice any opposition. Honestly, who there would even bother to raise a hand in protest if an murderous psychopath like Adam Taurus faced an Atlas tribunal?

The one small saving grace in the matter was the laughably flimsy attempt by that very idiot, Taurus, to blame Sienna's death on Atlas and humanity. But Taurus being an idiot was not remotely enough. White Fang terrorism just wasn't the trump card it used to be. That mattered a lot since it was the only real card Atlas could now play, and Once Atlas played that one weakened card…

Well Menagerie would start playing its hand.

They would play it in front of a grateful Mistral, a sympathetic Vacuan populace, and a Vale whose anger was shifting increasingly towards Atlas. Menagerie's hand would doubtlessly remind Remnant of centuries of faunus oppression. SDC mine photos from Mantle were hard enough to suppress, but what came out of Vacuo would go completely unfiltered. It would not be hard for a majority of people to start connecting the dots. To see faunus as people, and to enact change. Change Ghira Belladonna dearly wished for.

Ironwood sighed, wondering how the hell he ever ended up on the wrong side of this fence.

To be honest, Ironwood knew the changes were long overdue. Centuries overdue. If General Ironwood was free to indulge his own desires, he would openly welcome those changes. Ironwood was not free though.

First off, once the people of Mistral and Vacuo started to demand change, their governments would look for the easiest scapegoats to blame. Atlas and the SDC were obviously those scapegoats. They would take the brunt of the blame for humanity's shared inhumanity towards the faunus. From those governments, calls for sanctions in every available form would be quick to surface. Jacques would pull every political lever he could to keep that from happening, and Ironwood would unfortunately be helping him pull. He'd hate himself afterwards, but he'd pull all the same. Because of one important fact, Atlas could not afford those sanctions. Literally.

Atlas was not a self-sufficient kingdom. They needed food, they needed timber, they needed minerals, but most damning of all, was Atlas truly needed the SDC. They needed a constant flow of low cost and high yield dust. Their economy absolutely depended on it. Dust was the pillar of their existence, hell it was required just to keep their kingdom in the air! No Atlas citizen, and certainly not its government, wanted to face a future where the base cost of dust tripled.

So General Ironwood could not politically allow Ghira Belladonna his summit. General Ironwood also knew he could not stall Ghira Belladonna indefinitely. Not in the current political climate. Not anymore. ghira had his inciting incident.

Ironwood mentally sighed because he had played enough chess with Ozpin to know when checkmate became unavoidable. It would start with Chieftain Belladonna using Specialist Hase and Captain Grey to publically demand an apology from Atlas. Atlas would counter with wanting to protect itself by gathering intelligence on wanted terrorists harbored within Menagerie's borders. Then Ghira would offer the summit. Atlas would stall. Then Belladonna would hold out the shiny carrot extradition, facing only minimal political backlash at home. At that point, every reasonable objection Atlas could use to stall would be met completely by a near sainted pacifist…

Checkmate.

The Kingdom of Atlas loses. The Atlas military loses. General James Ironwood loses. All that would be left is for the reeling population of Atlas to assign blame over who was responsible as the economy went wild. Unemployment. Stagnation, inflation... unrest. Grimm.

Mentally hating himself, James Ironwood knew he had one last desperate card he could play. It probably wouldn't be enough, but… well what else could he really do?

Ironwood inwardly hating himself, knocked on the door to his adjutant's quarters.

"One moment please." The words were soft. Ironwood waited, dreading what would come, even if it it showed not at all in his expression or demeanor. Something died in his stomach the moment Winter opened her door.

Winter knew. Ironwood guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Finding things out was part of her job description.

Winter saluted even though she wasn't in uniform. Being confined to quarters basically put her on suspension, and that meant she would not be allowed to wear it regardless. Ironwood looked her in the eyes. Winter deserved that at least.

Something suddenly hit General James Ironwood. For some reason, Winter in this moment, reminded him of Glynda. Not as Glynda was now, but how she was when he met first met her. When Glynda led an ill-prepared team cobbled together to do something that was absurdly improbable. When Ironwood was her partner on that unfortunate team. A team had utterly failed and fallen apart. A collapse James himself was far from blameless in casing. So many times he could have done better, and had refused to do so… because being right was so much more important.

He often wondered if he focused a little more towards their goals... well would it have been enough?. Not enough to save the team, Dot was far from guiltless there, but would it have been enough to save him and Glynda's relationship. If he wouldn't have made that final, fatal mistake at the end…

Winter looked at him expectantly, and thoughts of Glynda vanished into vapor. Gods Winter looked so much like Willow at times.

Ironwood shook it off, and focused on here and now.

Winter was still saluting, James honestly didn't know how long she'd been holding it. Under the current circumstances he couldn't return it, so he nodded instead. A little saddened, Winter dropped her hand.

"At ease, Specialist. May I come in?"

Winter blinked a bit, but nodded quickly and stepped back from the door. Bracing himself mentally, Ironwood followed her. There was little in the room save a small desk with a spartan chair and a twin sized bed made so painfully neat it somehow exceeded Atlas's own exacting military standards on the matter. Winter silently offered the one chair to Ironwood. Ironwood noticed a few scattered drawings on the desk, but the general did her the courtesy of not looking closely.

James tried to smile, it felt awkward and probably looked worse. "I look that exhausted?"

Winter tried her own miserable smile. "Yes you do sir," a long pause, "I'm sorry sir."

James sat down heavily, and with an offhand gesture Winter sat across from him on her bed. Ironwood then jumped straight to the matter at hand. "What do you know Specialist?"

Winter's face was markedly composed. "I know Specialist Hase has been detained on the island of Menagerie, and I know the pilot sent to extract him was downed somehow. I," Winter paused and took a breath, "I also know the Chieftain of Menagerie was the one to personally inform you of these circumstances. Sir."

Ironwood didn't bother to hide his sigh. "You should know Specialist that Menagerie intends to make the incident public."

The general saw the last little fleeting hope die in his subordinate's eyes. "I see." Ironwood knew she did. By virtue of her last name, she was well versed in Atlas's politics. Then, after a moment, Winter squared her shoulders. "I shall have a formal letter accepting the guilt over this incident on your desk by this afternoon as well as the proper paperwork for my dismissal should my formal resignation not be deemed sufficient."

"Specialist I—"

For the first and only time while Ironwood held formal command over her, Winter Schnee talked over him. "Sir, you must understand something. I know Schnee is an important name. I know how important far more than would ever will, sir. It's a name that has opened countless doors for me and granted me near limitless opportunities." Winter settled herself, and Ironwood could not bring himself to speak. "The power of the Schnee name gave me the best tutors, and the best training. It made sure that Atlas Academy's doors would swing wide for me, even if I had been somehow lacking in spite of those advantages." Winter paused and smiled, "On the day of my graduation, the simple fact that Schnee was my last name allowed me to tell my father where he could stick his expectations. To his face. In front of the entire family and most of the household staff, the Schnee name allowed me to do that. I am very grateful for my last name, I have always been grateful for it. And No time more so than right now. Because the Schnee name is suitably big enough to make headlines. To cause a scandal with far reaching political waves. In short, it is a name big enough to take the fall. A fall without ramifications to the Atlas military, because this singular holder of that name is _not_ burdened with _any_ expectations from the SDC."

Winter smiled sadly. Ironwood closed his eyes.

Ironwood was many things. Some of those things he was proud of… and many others he was considerably less so. Politician was one of the latter. To that politician, the path was clear. So clear, the words almost left his mouth. It was a path so clear it had lead him to Winter's door, to about this very possibility. To attempt one last desperate stall to hold off the fallout from Atlas's decades of misguided foreign policy. The general also bent its head to taking a strategical and tactical loss to ensure the whole.

So Ironwood almost said the words.

Then James Ironwood thought of Glynda Goodwitch. A woman he still loved and admired, and in doing so, James Ironwood remembered something else he was. Something he often, too often, forgot about. Under the titles of Headmaster, General, Councilman, there was one other badge he wore. One that was recoiling at the very idea of walking down this path. Recoiled at the very notion he was about to tell one of his most dedicated soldiers something that would break his heart. Not because accepting Winter's resignation was the right thing to do, but because it was the clear and expedient thing to do. James thought of Glynda in this moment. Professor Glynda Goodwitch. A professor who would never, ever, compromise over the well-being of her students.

James Ironwood would not allow his student to take the fall for the stupidity of others. Sometimes, the world needed to change.

Professor James Ironwood's face grew incredibly hard. "I don't think either will be necessary Winter. We honestly have no idea if Ilia Amitola is the person that compromised Specialist Hase. In fact, it is rather doubtful the more one considers it. Even if Amitloa ran straight to Ghira Belladonna with what she knew, I doubt very much Menagerie could have located and apprehended a trained specialist so quickly. Therefore, I honestly conclude there is a high probability that Hase was already under observation."

Winter was looking at him with frank surprise, "Sir?"

General Ironwood scowled hard at her and she instantly shut her mouth with a click. When Specialist Schnee looked suitably cowed, James continued. "Menagerie has long been suspected of having some unknown methodology to communicate over large distances. Given their extremely limited access to dust, this has always been intriguing. It must be a device far more efficient than the STC towers, even if it's less viable. There is even an even more alarming possibility, that of a technology utterly independent of dust. Granted the last is a remote possibility and thus remains wild speculation. Still, while we have no understanding on how this technology functions, or even what it looks like, the circumstantial confirmation of this device's existence can actually be considered something of an intelligence win for us. Granted, a win that comes with a large amount of egg on our face, but still a win. One we can capitalize on since Menagerie is requesting diplomatic normalization between our nations. As to how they discovered and downed the Bullhead, let us just say I am going to be very interested in his debriefing once we negotiate his release."

Winter's eyes widened, and she stood in shock. "You're seriously going to negotiate with Menagerie?! Are you insane?! Sir this is my fault! I don't need you to this on my behalf. My resign-"

Ironwood had had enough.

'SIT DOWN!" Winter froze at his shout, but still hesitated to comply. "That is an _order_ Specialist Schnee!" Winter's ass hit the bed. General James Ironwood now stood himself, looming over his subordinate. He growled out through clenched teeth, "I do not recall granting you permission to speak Specialist. The day I need a soldier subject to one of _my_ disciplinary reviews to offer advice on my sanity or on how I should discipline them is the day I start drinking with Qrow Branwen!" James glared at Winter with the authority of the Atlas Military itself. "Do you understand me Specialist? This is a one way conversation. Your input in the matter is of zero importance or consequence!"

Winter slowly nodded, and General Ironwood took a moment to compose himself. "Do not, even for a moment, think I am excusing your stupidity in this fiasco. You are losing your security clearance. You are also going to be demoted a full grade as well as lose all time served in your current rank. This disciplinary review will stand in your record for no less than five years and I very much doubt any promotion will be a possibility during that time."

Winter looked at him. Her face both calm and emotional at the same time. Headmaster Ironwood was proud of how she regained her composure. These were heavy consequences, but these were suitable consequences. It would be near impossible for her career to recover, especially with the politics involved in being a Schnee _and_ a pyrriah outside the SDC's protection. Winter Schnee would have to fight tooth and nail to retain her career, but Ironwood knew only an idiot would bet against her on that. It was as good a way as any to start weeding out a few incompetents in the coming months.

James allowed himself a small smile. "You absolutely made an inexcusable mistake, but I am not letting you martyr your career, your life, and yourself over a political incident you did relatively little to cause." James breathed in heavily, but felt freedom he knew he would not have felt if he had taken Winter's darker option. That freedom led him to share his unfiltered thoughts on the matter, after all her security clearance hadn't been revoked just yet. Usually Winter had a good head on her shoulders, at least when she held her anger in check, and it would be a shame if he didn't use that head at least one more time.

"Menagerie continues to surprise us. This shows a demonstrable lapse in how Atlas Intelligence views the faunus. The political leverage Ghira Belladonna now wields is symptomatic of our own oversights and xenophobic nature. You know this and even struggle against it. As do I. We as representatives of Atlas and we as two individuals, need to do better. To be better." James paused, "Winter," he saw her startle a bit at the use of her name, "You and I are members of an overwhelming minority in understanding this fact.

Ironwood saw tears forming in the corner of Winter's eye and deliberately did her the courtesy of looking over her head. He gave her a full minute to compose herself, and finished handing down his final words on the matter. "You will remain my aide through Ghira Belladonna's state gala. I won't have time to train another to suitable standards for this international event. While there, you will join me in a formal apology to Menagerie." Ironwood's smile turned hard, but it wasn't really aimed at Winter "After that event, you're going to be given new orders. Given your lack of security clearance, you can no longer serve on my staff."

"Where sir?" Winter dared to ask.

General Ironwood now had something of a plan. It was a plan still in its infancy, but sometimes all you ever had to do was aim a talented Specialist like Winter Schnee in a direction and let them handle matters from there. "You're going outside Atlas itself, to Argus. There you will serve under Commandant Caroline Cordovin. I will inform her of the staff change this afternoon, just as soon as I write out the orders myself. Argus is our most important military base outside of Atlas. It is tied heart and soul to the people of Mistral, and I've heard some recent grumblings about the base's relationship with its community. I expect those grumblings to cease. I expect to see them cease quickly, if not immediately, upon your arrival. And I don't much care as to how. Those are your pending orders. Understood?"

Winter stood and saluted. Even though she was an accused up for review, even though she was under suspension, even though she was out of uniform, and even though they were outside the setting that would make this discussion official, General Ironwood did not hesitate to return that salute.

He marched out of that room feeling a million times better than when he had when he walked in. On an impulse, he reached into his coat pocket, and dialed a beloved friend.

* * *

/\

* * *

Three friends that had become family looked at the image of someone long missed. They felt anger, sadness, grief, love, and mourning. Things were said, but unremembered because the emotions were the important things. The emotions were the things that would endure. The emotions of being together and the emotions of being forever apart. From this moment on, someone dearly loved was always going to be missing from their life, but now at least they could talk about that person. Now they would talk about that person. Because Pyrrha Nikos deserved to be talked about.

Jaune touched a sash he wore in his partner's honor. For a moment he was tempted to leave it draped around the picture as a final farewell, but it was only a moment. He touched the sash, wondering again why Pyrrha had worn it.

What brought it to mind was the portrait. For whatever reason, this portrait did not have Pyrrha pictured while wearing it. Jaune briefly wondered if Io Nikos, Pyrrha's mother, had somehow forgotten this one detail of her daughter's attire. That seemed unlikely given how everything else was so perfectly reconstructed… especially her smile. Jaune closed his eyes, remembering that smile. Awkward, happy, patient, and humble all at the same time. Gods what he would give to have Pyrrha smile at him like that one more time.

Jaune also spared a moment to think of Winter. She had not shown up today for whatever reason. Jaune wondered why, but mainly because he kind of hoped Winter might be able to give some insight into what Io was trying to say or not say about the missing sash in the portrait… Or maybe it would be better if Jaune figured it out himself.

Jaune dropped his tangential thinking and focused on the sash itself. Touching it softly with his hands. Truth be told, Jaune didn't even know if the sash he now wore was even made from the same material as Pyrrha's. He didn't know because he had never thought to ask. Just as he had never thought to ask what it meant to his partner. Hadn't thought to ask until Pyrrha was gone and the original was burned to ash by a monster. A monster that thought it funny she had had taken a true light from this world.

Before today, the sash would sometimes feel like an imitation. An inadequate facsimile of something greater that belonged to someone better. But that was before today. One day soon, Jaune was going to find that monster again, he did not for a moment think she was gone. When he did, Jaune would be ready.

And he wouldn't be alone.

 **Sorry, cracked a wisdom tooth while on vacation and ended up having all four of them pulled. I was in the dental chair for an exceptionally long time, I could tell because of how frustrated the dentist got when pulling the roots out. Still an excellent dentist, no pain at all during the procedure. I still felt like I got punched in the face when the numbing stopped, but the pain is something I can handle with Ibuprofen.**

 **I had the procedure a week ago Thursday, but it killed my motivation on writing, thus it was Sunday before I picked this back up. Then I had to work… and it was one of those weeks… and now I'm even further behind on this schedule.**

 **For the people who think I don't listen to Wolfgarde, trust me I do. Because we disagree on some things does not mean I do not listen to him. While he isn't a beta reader (I don't have one which is why the grammar can be pretty crappy) he absolutely helps me do my outlines. And I mean a lot. He probably gives me more of his time than most of you would suspect.**

 **So we've been working setting up plot points, and we're about where we want to be on groundwork. I know I'm not very quick on doling this out, but I am trying. I promise. Still, I can't have Jaune hate himself and get in a healthy relationship. I can't have RWBY becoming a family without addressing the elephant I the room, namely Blake's tendency to conceal nearly every aspect of her life until the truth becomes unavoidable. JNR needed to address Pyrrha. Jaune needed to come clean to his team.**

 **The meandering on Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood were to set up other things. Cinder is to set up another conflict as well. Wolfgarde even agreed with those plot points!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Be well and safe!**


End file.
